


歌剧魅影（The Phantom Of the Opera）

by light_and_warm



Series: Black Heart [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *歌剧魅影au，魅影!汤姆·里德尔x贵族!德拉科·马尔福，都是十六岁，参考电影和原著，雷/ooc慎入*中长篇，不确定有多长*简介：他是他灵魂深处的魅影。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: Black Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603717
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科跟着布雷斯一起进入莱西姆剧院后台的时候，里面正一片混乱。狭窄的通道里挤满了人，置景工抬着道具沿着墙壁往外走，大喊大叫，还有一群龙套配角演员急匆匆地跑过，手里拿着发套。他们的声音像轨道上飞快掠过的火车，吵得德拉科头晕。  
今天剧院里并没有演出，只有从早到晚的彩排。布雷斯认为这是个好时机，如果他们选择正式演出的时间来这儿，那演员休息室里一定挤满了人，他就不容易搭上话了。  
“欧文先生说她今天会在这儿，我一定要去见一见。”布雷斯说道，手中抱着一捧新鲜的百合花。  
“欧文先生是谁？”  
“就是我妈妈最近新交的男朋友，哦，我忘了告诉你他的名字，”他说道，“他是剧院的新经理，之前的负责人最近辞职了，一个星期前摆了告别晚会。”  
德拉科漫不经心地点了点头，打了个哈欠。布雷斯是他的同学，他们一起在伊顿公学读书。他的妈妈是一位风情万种的贵妇，在上流社交圈里非常有名，结过七次婚，每个丈夫都在死前给她留下了大笔遗产。欧文是她的新男朋友，布雷斯对他观感还不错，德拉科认为这是因为欧文在追求他母亲时送了布雷斯许多免费的歌剧票，这正对他的胃口。出于这个原因，布雷斯最近频繁光顾莱西姆剧院，对这儿的领衔女演员泰丽产生了好感。昨天他从欧文先生那儿得知她今晚会参加《浮士德》的彩排，连忙叫上德拉科陪他一起过来。  
“我要让她给我签个名，如果能合影就更好了。”  
“你有照相机？”  
“剧院里总会有摄影师吧，我猜。”  
“可是今天没有演出，我觉得他们不会扛着仪器来这儿。”  
“让她给我签个名也不错，”布雷斯不是很在意，“不知道她现在在不在休息室里，运气好的话，我们还能看她排练。”  
“你真的喜欢她？”德拉科憋了很久，还是忍不住问道，“可是她已经三十多岁了。”  
“哦，你没听过她唱的《威尼斯商人》，实在是太优雅了，所有人都会爱上她的，”布雷斯将怀中的百合花抱得高了一些，“而且她看起来很年轻，根本不像有三十岁呢。”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，没有说话。他也喜欢看歌剧，但不像布雷斯那么狂热，而且从不会对表演的女星感兴趣。他出身于公爵之家，他的父亲卢修斯不止一次对他说过，无论嗓音多美妙的歌女，她的地位都是低下的，上不得台面，更不能娶进家门。他说这句话的时候纳西莎也在旁边，她郑重其事地点了点头，一脸严肃，仿佛德拉科已经宣布要和一位不知名的歌女结婚似的。  
他们来到休息室门前，门已经打开了，里面正传出激烈的争执声。德拉科和布雷斯对视了一眼，好奇地偷偷往里看去。  
休息室非常宽敞，墙边摆着一张大梳妆台，梳妆台旁放着十几束各色的花，德拉科认出有玫瑰花、康乃馨、紫阳花和郁金香，他瞥了一眼布雷斯怀里那一束小小的百合，摇了摇头。布雷斯显然也发现了，有些沮丧。  
梳妆台前坐着一位穿红色长裙的女人，她的裙摆非常大，这使得和她说话的两个男人只能站在离她三米远的地方。  
“……好吧，我知道，新来的经理显然对我不太满意。”  
“才不是这样，夫人。我敢打包票，欧文先生也被你的表演迷住了。”瘦男人说道，  
“你是舞台的宠儿，所有人都这么认为。”胖男人语气夸张地说道，“看看购票台前排起的长队！那都是为你而来的。”  
“那就是泰丽，和她说话的分别是剧院的副经理特纳先生和投资人巴克先生。”布雷斯低声说道。  
德拉科皱起眉，仔细观察着那个女人，后者正对着镜子补妆。说实话，他并不认为她长得很美，纳西莎比她漂亮多了；也许她的歌喉确实动人，但德拉科并不在乎，他只知道自己并不喜欢她矫揉做作的腔调。  
他摇了摇头，泰丽已经涂了一层又一层的粉底，左右摆着头，观察自己是否涂匀了。  
“可刚才彩排的时候，他根本没有听我演唱，”她打开眼影盒，尖声说道，“你们说的都是谎言，我知道！”  
“一定是你看错了——”  
“你说我错了？”  
“啊，不是——”  
“所以说，他就是没有看我，他对我有意见，”她气呼呼地说道，鼓起了腮帮，“我知道了，后天的《浮士德》他肯定不想让我上场。这样正好，我忙活一个月了，应该休息一会儿。”  
“哦，天哪！我们全都倚仗你了，没有你的话，我们的表演该怎么办呢！”  
“我不知道，我只知道有人认为我不够合适。也许我该走了，我晚上还有聚会呢。”  
他们的说话声越来越响，尤其是泰丽，她的声音格外尖，刺得德拉科脑袋疼。副经理特纳和投资人巴克不停地赔着笑脸、点头哈腰，用各种溢美之词夸赞她，将她吹捧得眉开眼笑。然而泰丽依然没有满足，她总算补完了妆，盖上眼影盒推到一边，站起身，提着裙子昂着头往外走。两个男人连忙追了出去，一左一右地跟在她身边，不停地恳求她，满脸堆笑。他们很快便走到了门口，德拉科和布雷斯连忙向两边散开，让他们出去。泰丽趾高气扬地从德拉科身边走过，没有看他们一眼，后者嗅到了一股浓膩的化妆品味儿，皱起了鼻子。  
德拉科看向布雷斯，他仍抱着百合花，但看起来兴致已经大不如前了。  
“我猜，她也许会嫌弃你送的花太小呢。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“要不我把花直接放在这儿？”布雷斯摸了摸鼻子，“我的胳膊酸了，这抱久了还有点重。”  
“不当面送给她吗？”  
“不必了，我就要个签名吧。”  
“你还惦记着签名，”德拉科哼了一声，“我还以为你会放弃呢。”  
“都已经来了，总不能什么也不干，”布雷斯走进休息室，将百合放在梳妆台上，“而且，她的歌声确实非常美妙。如果你听过，你肯定也会着迷的。”  
德拉科没有回答，等布雷斯出来后，他们再次穿过拥挤嘈杂的后台，来到表演大厅。舞台非常高，上面的芭蕾舞演员和女哑角已经站到了各自的位置上，泰丽正站在舞台最中央的地方，微微前倾身体，谄媚地对一个西装革履的高大男人微笑。  
“那是欧文先生，”布雷斯马上说道，“他在和我妈妈交往。”  
“可那个歌女在朝他献殷勤，”德拉科冷哼了一声，“也许她想跟他约会呢。”  
“不可能，欧文先生不会答应的。”布雷斯下意识地说道，德拉科懒得反驳，内心对泰丽的厌恶又加深了一层。  
那两人站得比较远，德拉科听不清他们的对话，但从泰丽脸上越来越大的笑容来看，她显然非常高兴。这时欧文对她说了几句话——似乎是让她进行试唱，德拉科听见了零星的几个词语——泰丽从旁边的人手中接过水喝了一口，向后退了两步，大声让围在她身边的演员们通通退开。  
“她要唱歌了。”布雷斯低声说道。  
四周安静下来，只有后台传来隐约的碰撞和奔跑的声响。  
泰丽唱的是《浮士德》歌剧第三幕中的《珠宝之歌》，那是玛格丽特的唱段，浮士德将梅菲斯特交给他的珠宝盒送给女主角，她便唱了《珠宝之歌》。德拉科得承认，泰丽的唱功确实过硬，她咬词很准，丝毫不会含混、走音，虽然脸上的表情有些过于夸张，但并不影响表现效果。  
旁边的布雷斯已经陷入了沉醉，点着头，身体晃来晃去。欧文也非常满意，木刻似的脸上露出了赞赏的微笑。德拉科不太喜欢泰丽的音色，不够圆润和清澈，非常尖锐，听得他耳朵有点痛。他仰起头，舞台上方是一排闪亮的舞台灯，灯旁垂着幕布，舞台架和一些操纵装置隐藏在黑暗中。蓦地，德拉科看见那舞台架后面似乎有东西闪了一下，然后是轻微的格当一声——被泰丽的歌声掩盖住了，需要非常仔细才能听见，一条挂在上面的幕布直直地落了下来，与它一同坠落的还有原本吊着它的杆子。  
簌簌的风声惊动了几个正听得陶醉的演员，她们仰起头，大惊失色，纷纷尖叫着散开。德拉科也拽了一把布雷斯，虽然那玩意儿砸不到他们。围在泰丽身边的剧院副经理、投资人和几个女哑角急急忙忙地向后退去，就连欧文先生也退到了指挥边上，然而泰丽似乎是唱得太投入了，没有注意到其他人的举动，仍向前抬着脖子，举起了左手。幕布和杆子哗啦啦地落下来，砸在她背后。歌声戛然而止，女高音回过头，脸色一变。退到几米远的几人又围上来，特纳将杆子踢到一边，正要安慰她，一个穿芭蕾舞裙的女配角忽然尖叫起来：  
“——是魅影！一定是魅影干的！”  
这句话激起了千层浪，所有人面面相觑，凑在一起低声讨论着，有几个女孩脸上露出了惊恐的表情。  
“安静！”特纳大声说道，“这只是场意外——”  
“这里有封信，先生。”一个陌生的声音从角落里传来，特纳、巴克和欧文扭过头去，发现那儿站着两个年轻男孩，他们正凑在一起看一封信。  
“啊，你来了，布雷斯！”欧文惊喜地说道，拄着手杖大步朝他走去，两个男孩抬起头来，“那么这位就是马尔福公爵的儿子，德拉科·马尔福，是吗？”  
“对，他和我一起来看歌剧排练。”布雷斯说道。特纳和巴克也走了过来，热切地看着他们。  
“可惜今天不太走运，遇到了这种事，”欧文显得有些遗憾，朝德拉科伸出手，后者懒洋洋地和他握了握，“很高兴见到你，马尔福少爷。”  
“太荣幸了，欧文先生，”德拉科拖腔拖调地说道，“感谢你容许我们在这时候进来参观。我们本来还想再多待一会儿，不过刚才有封信从上面飘下来。”  
他指了指头顶，将手中的信递给欧文，副经理和投资人都凑了过来，巴克胖乎乎的身体将欧文的西服都挤皱了。他们打开信，信纸并不大，似乎是从一张大纸上裁下来的。出乎意料的，上面的字迹非常优美，但内容却并不那么让人愉快：  
致剧院新经理：  
下午好，欧文先生，欢迎来到我的剧院。我相信上一位经理在与你交接时一定提过我让他转达的事，那份《招标细则》现在还被你压在办公桌文件的最底下，如果你再不拿出来好好读一读，一定会犯下大错。你的领衔女演员受到了惊吓，这真是令人遗憾。这是一点小小的赠礼，如果你依然不支付240000英镑工资，并且将占用二楼7号包厢的客人赶出去，上帝也难以保证剧院里不会发生更多意外事故。  
歌剧魅影  
“这绝对是恶作剧！”特纳愤怒地说道，“看看他说的是什么话——工资？小小的赠礼？为什么没人看着点儿舞台架，伯恩在哪里？”  
“我在这儿，先生，”一个看起来又矮又壮的大胡子男人从在一堆女演员身后举起手来，“我能肯定，这舞台布置没有问题。我今天早上刚检查过，每一个螺丝帽都拧得好好的，绝对不会发生这种事情。”  
“可它就是掉下来了，这说明你一定看漏了什么！”  
“这都是因为你们的不负责！”一直没有说话的泰丽忽然叫起来，她已经披上了一件白色小毯子，一脸不悦，“你们从没把这当成一回事，所以才会发生这种事情。如果你们谨慎一点，就不会出错！”  
她推开旁边的女演员，噔噔噔地走下台阶，头也不回地往休息室走去了。特纳和巴克对视一眼，连忙大呼小叫地追了上去，欧文依然站在原地，皱着眉盯着那封信，仿佛想要在上面瞪出一个洞来。他的另一只手拿着信封，信封上印着一个漆黑的火漆，火漆是一个骷髅头的形状，骷髅头口中吐出了一条蛇。  
德拉科抚摸过那个火漆，它又冷又硬，已经完全固化，显然烫好有一段时间了，而不是临时制作的。也就是说，写这封信的人——应该称他为“歌剧魅影”——在一开始就知道今天泰丽会在这儿排练，所以策划好了这一切。这显然是剧院里的某个人做的，德拉科想，也许是哪个嫉妒泰丽的女演员，想趁机讹点钱；也有可能是那个舞台装置负责人干的，他最熟悉这些设备了，做到这个一点也不困难。不远处的几个女孩还在低声讨论着幕布、信封和骷髅头，一个女孩说她曾经在练芭蕾舞的大厅里听见有人在唱歌，可四周空无一人；一个女孩说她曾撞见过歌剧魅影，“他的头是一个燃烧的骷髅，他没有脚，总是飘着前行，”她这样宣称道，“他浑身黑漆漆的，手指冰冷苍白，一定是个幽灵！”  
其他女孩又恐惧又好奇，不停地追问细节，催促着她继续往下说。德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，当他和布雷斯继续参观剧院后台时，来往的人都在讨论这件事。他终于忍不住说道：  
“难道他们真的相信这是幽灵干的？”  
“我不知道，”布雷斯说道，“不过欧文先生上个星期确实收到过那个什么……啊，就是《招标细则》。”  
“那是什么？”  
“听说和歌剧魅影有关，上面写了一些令人无法忍受的条约，我猜就是刚才那封信里提到的那些。”布雷斯耸耸肩，“240000英镑，谁会愿意给这么多钱？”  
“一个幽灵不可能要这么多钱，是不是？”德拉科说道，“我是说，它已经死了，钱对于它没有用处。只有人才会要钱。”  
“你的意思是——”  
“肯定是剧院里的某个员工策划了这些事情，就是为了骗一笔钱，”他信誓旦旦地说道，“很有可能是那个伯恩，他看起来就像欠了一屁股债的穷光蛋，我建议你们去查一查。”  
“噢，可能吧。”布雷斯将信将疑。  
“你不相信吗？”德拉科有些不高兴，提高了嗓门，“这个世界上才不会有幽灵呢，那一定是个装腔作势的穷鬼，或者是发了疯的精神病人——不然谁相信写张纸条，弄掉一条杆子，就能骗到这么多钱？我敢说，不出一个星期，这个家伙就会被抓住的。”  
“那封信确实有些古怪，”布雷斯思忖着，“那个火漆总让我感觉很不祥。”  
“哼，装模作样的家伙。”  
走廊中的人越来越少，外面隐约响起乐队的奏乐声，一场新的彩排又开始了。德拉科凭记忆听出这应该是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，他很小的时候看过，在另一个剧院。再次经过泰丽的演员休息室时，他们发现门已经锁上了。布雷斯一拍脑袋，有些懊恼：“天哪，我忘了要签名了。”  
“你还想要签名？”德拉科扬起眉，尖锐地指出，“我还以为你已经厌倦她了。”  
“我没想到她会是这样的人，”布雷斯低声说道，“你不知道，她在舞台上非常耀眼——很多人都很欣赏她，你也看到她房间里的那些花了。”  
“很显然，那都是假的。实际上，我不明白为什么现在要将这些唱歌跳舞的家伙吹捧得这么高，”德拉科抱怨道，他们转过拐角，走廊里已经没有人了，这让他胆子更大了一些，“我爸爸就从来不去剧院。他说这些演员都是为了取悦我们，如果我们不喜欢，他们就无处可去了。”  
“你爸爸不喜欢看歌剧吗？”  
“他偶尔会来看看，如果他的朋友邀请他一起去。有时候他也会带我们来，不过非常少，”德拉科说道，“我们来这儿只是图个乐子，你不也是这样吗？”  
“噢，当然——”  
“你肯定不会把赛马场的马捧到天上去，对不对？”  
“呃——”  
“我看这也没什么不同。”德拉科最后这样下结论，故作惋惜地拍了拍布雷斯的背。后者张了张口，想说什么，但最后只是摸了摸鼻子。  
他们继续往前走，走道渐渐变得狭窄，光线也非常昏暗，墙壁上挂着老式油灯，蜡烛一跳一跳，仿佛下一秒就要被风吹灭了。德拉科和布雷斯争论了一会儿如果泰丽不参演，剧院该怎么办，德拉科认为他们应该把泰丽换掉，好好挫一挫她的威风，但布雷斯说这不太可能，除非他们有备选女高音。  
“我猜，副经理和投资人会把她求回来的。”  
“那真是我最讨厌的结果。”德拉科嘟囔道。  
他们很快就转移了话题，布雷斯又提到了歌剧魅影留下的那封信，他依然对那个漆黑的火漆很感兴趣。  
“为什么骷髅头里面会有蛇？”他说道，“你在这附近见过蛇吗？”  
“你糊涂了，布雷斯，这里不是原始森林，”德拉科嗤笑了一声，“至于骷髅头里的蛇，肯定是那个装神弄鬼的家伙用来吓唬人的。”  
布雷斯依然皱着眉思考着，没有马上说话。但他也想不出一个所然来，只好放弃。他们没有兴致继续在这里晃悠，布雷斯想要上厕所，两人便约好在他回来后一起离开。  
卫生间在走廊尽头，布雷斯转身走远了，身影消失在门口。德拉科百无聊赖地踢着墙，远处依稀传来优美的歌声，德拉科觉得有点耳熟，跟着哼了几句。他踢了踢旁边的一扇门，上面挂着一个牌子，写着“歌剧《恶魔罗伯特》专用仓库”。蓦地，一个东西从头顶落了下来，清脆地砸在地上，蹦了两下，停在门边。德拉科朝上看了一眼，好奇地走过去，弯下腰拾起来。  
这是一枚非常小巧的、雕刻得栩栩如生的铁制骷髅头，德拉科靠在门上，将骷髅头转过来对着自己，发现它的两排牙齿之间伸出了一条蛇。蛇的眼睛被点上了鲜艳的红色，看起来竟有些毛骨悚然。  
吱呀一声，德拉科靠着的那扇门毫无预兆地滑开了，他猝不及防地跌了进去，差点摔倒，慌乱之间手臂胡乱挥舞着，好不容易扶住墙才稳住了身子。门在背后合上了，房间里霎时陷入一片漆黑。德拉科一惊，后背冷汗直冒。他伸手贴着墙摸索着，好不容易找到了门把手，用力拧转，却发现已经上了锁，怎么也无法打开。  
怎么回事？什么时候上锁的？他一点声音都没有听见……德拉科的手臂在无意识地发抖，他在墙上拍打着，试图找到电灯的开关，却怎么也摸不到按钮。右侧吹来一阵冷风，似乎是电风扇自动转了起来，发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响。德拉科的半个肩膀都僵硬了，不敢动弹，呆滞在原地。  
“谁在那儿？”他大声问道，试图用声音给自己壮胆，“谁在装神弄鬼？”  
没有人回答他。德拉科听见了一串细微的脚步声，越来越响，敲打着墙面，仿佛有人在墙里面走动、朝他走来，可这怎么可能呢？  
“是谁？”德拉科色厉内荏地尖叫道，“哦，我知道了，你是躲躲藏藏的胆小鬼，对不对？”  
他的声音打着颤，伸手不见五指的黑暗让他两腿战战，几乎要跪下来。电风扇还在咿咿呀呀地转动，吹得他浑身发冷，德拉科只想冲过去踹它一脚，让它闭嘴。  
“你这个胆小鬼！有没有本事出来和我决战？”德拉科叫道，又抓住门把手扭了扭，依然无法打开。  
头顶传来一声讽刺的笑，仿佛一把匕首，冷冷地刺进德拉科的骨缝。他觉得又难堪又愤怒，还有一丝无法掩饰的恐惧，这到底是怎么回事？那个笑声来自哪里，是谁在黑暗中看着他？德拉科握紧了手指，这才发现自己依然握着那只吐出蛇的骷髅头。等等，他似乎在哪儿见过它——那封信的火漆就和它长得一模一样。  
“歌剧魅影！你是歌剧魅影，对吗？”德拉科喊道，“快放我出去，你知道我爸爸是谁吗？他马上就会把你抓走，如果你还不把我放出来，你就要在监狱里待着了！”  
那笑声更响了，和之前冰冷的男声不同，这次比之前更加尖锐、扭曲，似乎用上了美声里的花腔，极为诡异，令人毛骨悚然。那声音节节拔高，攀到了让德拉科后背发寒的高度，他甚至怀疑这不是人能发出来的声音，难道这个世界上真的有幽灵？不，不可能，别吓唬自己了……  
“我知道，你肯定很缺钱是不是？你向经理要那么多钱，是我见过最——”  
德拉科的声音一下子停住了，因为他感觉到有什么冰冷、柔软的东西爬过来缠在了自己的脚脖子上。他僵硬了几秒，尖叫起来，抬起腿想把它甩出去，可那玩意儿越收越紧，赖在这儿不走了。  
德拉科惊慌失措，跌坐在地，摔得屁股疼。又有一个冰凉的东西碰到了他的手，他猛地缩回手，慌忙站起来，贴着墙往一边挪，但又踩到了一条，吓得跳了起来。现在他终于判断出来了，那些奇怪的玩意儿是蛇，而且不止一条。可是剧院里怎么会有蛇？这儿可不是马戏团，会养这种腥臭的动物……德拉科喘着气，紧紧靠在墙上，试图把缠在自己腿上的蛇踢下去，可那条蛇勒得太紧了，德拉科小腿发麻，似乎已经血液循环不畅了。  
可怖的笑声消失了，取而代之的是一阵低低的哼唱。那声音唱得非常快，所有的词句都挤在了一块儿，如同厚重的风声，堵得他心口发慌。德拉科的腿有些不听使唤，他倚着墙，感觉自己马上就要栽倒在地。德拉科想坐在地上，或者至少有什么东西能让他抓着，使他不至于摔下去。他的心跳快得惊人，后背的衬衫已经被汗浸湿了。  
德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，做足心理准备，这才慢慢挪回门边，紧紧抓住了那只门把手。当然，门依然无法打开，但总算有什么能让他支撑一会儿了。  
“快把门打开，”他毫无底气地叫道，带上了一丝他自己没有察觉到的恳求意味，“我的朋友还在外面，如果他发现我不见了，肯定会找过来的。”  
“把门打开，听见了吗？”  
德拉科边说边拽腿上的那条蛇，那冰凉、光滑的触感让他犯直恶心，但那种潜伏在黑暗中的危机感更令他发疯。他屏息凝神听着周围的声音，总觉得其他的蛇都在向他爬来，虎视眈眈地盯着他，准备将他咬死。德拉科用尽各种办法也无法摆脱那条蛇，只好去用力拍门，大喊着“救命”，呼唤布雷斯的名字。他的手掌拍得通红，疼得直抽气，最后哭了起来，躲在角落里抹眼泪。  
强烈的委屈终于涌上来，令他大脑发白。德拉科以前从来没被这样对待过，他是公爵之子，所有人见到他都要满面堆笑地恭维，从来没有人敢忤逆他的话，更别提这样捉弄他。男孩紧紧攥着手中的骷髅头，后背一颤一颤，不受控制地唏嘘着，不停地用手背擦眼泪。他哭得头昏脑胀、上气不接下气，还不断地用拳头锤那条蛇，直到最后砸在了自己的小腿肉上，这才发现蛇不知什么时候已经溜走了。  
德拉科没有马上起来，他调整着呼吸，缓过劲来后颤抖着站起身，扶着墙。他的身体依然有些发麻、发热，眼睛肿得睁不开。那诡谲的歌声已经消失了，电风扇的声音也不见了，德拉科拽了一下门把手，出乎意料的，门一下子就开了。走廊里的光线照进来，有些刺眼，德拉科呆呆地站着，还有些反应不过来。  
“德拉科，德拉科！”布雷斯的声音终于在不远处传来，他正朝他跑来，“我还以为你回去了！你在这儿做什么？”  
“我——我被骗到了这儿，”德拉科一张口就发现自己的声音又哑又难听，“你没有听到我拍门吗，布雷斯？”  
“没有，我刚才到前面去找你了，可能错过了。”  
“你跑那么远干什么，”德拉科没好气地说道，“我碰到歌剧魅影了。”  
“什么？”布雷斯一愣，“什么歌剧魅影？”  
“就是写信的歌剧魅影，你不记得了吗？”  
“不，我是说，你真的遇到它了？”  
“那当然！”德拉科拔高了声音，他终于找到了电灯的开关，打开了灯，大步走进房间里，指着墙边的电风扇，“我进房间后，他就把门锁了，然后让这个电风扇转起来，还发出声音吓唬我——他还在我身上放蛇！”  
“蛇？在哪儿？”  
德拉科低下头，大理石地面上干干净净，根本没有蛇的踪迹，仿佛它们都钻到地下溜走了——可德拉科没看见任何能容蛇通过的洞口。他茫然地观察四周，电风扇和门锁都和原来一样，毫无人为操纵的迹象，仿佛这一切并没有发生过，只是他的幻觉。  
但德拉科很清楚这并不是——那枚铁制骷髅头还躺在他掌心，反射着光芒。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科躺在床上，举着那枚骷髅头仔细端详着，翻来覆去地观察。他已经盯着它看了一个钟头了，本来这个时间他和朋友约好去钓鱼，可现在却完全没有兴致，只好临时推掉。  
昨天他一回到家，就迫不及待地把自己的遭遇告诉了卢修斯。他添油加醋地描述那扇锁死的门、转动的电风扇和缠住他的蛇，在父亲身边窜来窜去，想要让他帮他报仇，然而男人却告诫他最近少看点歌剧。  
“你一定是那些稀奇古怪的歌听多了，才会想象出这些东西。”他说道。  
“我说的都是真的，爸爸！”  
“这个世界上没有幽灵，德拉科。”  
“我不知道它是什么，但它确实捉弄了我，”德拉科不满地说道，他想到了什么，从口袋里摸出那枚骷髅头递给他，“你看，这就是那个歌剧魅影留下的东西。”  
卢修斯接过骷髅头打量了一会儿，塞进他手里，重新拿起报纸。  
“这玩意儿看起来做工不错，如果你喜欢，我让朋友给你带几个。”  
“我不是这个意思，爸爸！”  
然而卢修斯并没有兴致继续听他讲鬼魂的故事，他浮皮潦草地敷衍了几句，将委屈的德拉科打发走，便继续看报纸了。  
无法从卢修斯那儿得到帮助，德拉科只好郁闷地倒在床上发呆。他不断地回想着那天的恐怖经历，想着自己说过的话，他说了什么？哦，他把泰丽狠狠嘲笑了一番……还有那些唱歌的演员……也许是他说的那些贬低歌剧魅影的话让他盯上了自己，故意吓唬他一番……真是个小心眼的家伙，德拉科忿忿地想。他想起那些冰冷的蛇和恐怖的歌声，还有那讥讽的嘲笑，寒气从他的骨缝里钻进去，他仿佛又回到了那个仓库里，黑暗阴冷的氛围如同飓风将他紧紧环绕。他只能僵硬地贴着墙，躲在角落里哭泣……  
不，他做了什么？他竟然在一个陌生人——陌生鬼魂面前暴露出自己如此软弱难堪的一面，他被一个自己刚嘲讽过的家伙吓得哭了，这简直是奇耻大辱。德拉科狠狠捏着骷髅头，似乎把那当成了幽灵的头，想把它捏碎。他丢大脸了，他想，就算对方只是一个幽灵，可它竟敢捉弄他、吓唬他……它竟敢对他做出这种事，这决不能原谅……德拉科越想越愤怒，捶着床，最后使劲将骷髅头扔了出去，那小玩意儿砸在墙上，发出了清脆的声响。  
他不会让它如愿的，德拉科想，既然爸爸不相信，那他就自己来。他飞快地从床上爬下，换上衣服，从后门溜出来，悄悄离开了家。他没有去找马尔福家族聘请的马车夫，偷偷叫了一辆马车，前往扎比尼庄园。从来没有人能招惹他却安全逃脱……他一定要让那家伙付出代价。

一天后，晚上八点。  
莱西姆剧院灯火通明，门口贴着一张大幅海报，正中央画着浮士德和玛格丽特，穿着白西服的梅菲斯特站在浮士德的背后，下方写着花体的“浮士德”。这幅海报颜色非常艳丽，每个匆匆路过的人都忍不住看几眼，听一听从剧院里传来的歌声。  
《浮士德》开演的时间是八点半，德拉科和布雷斯提前一个小时来到了剧院，对二楼的七号包厢进行了一番搜索。昨天晚上，德拉科连夜拜访了布雷斯，说动他让欧文先生为他们留下了七号包厢的票。他花了半个小时向他的好友描述歌剧魅影在仓库里对他做的事，鼓动他陪自己一起去七号包厢一探究竟。  
“那个家伙让欧文先生给他留着七号包厢，那儿肯定有什么秘密，”德拉科说道，在房间里踱来踱去，“也许我们能找到它戏弄人的诀窍，把它捉出来，关到监狱里去。”  
“鬼魂也能被关进监狱里吗？”  
“还不能肯定那就是鬼魂，布雷斯。”  
“但你说的那些怪事，除了鬼魂还有谁能做到？”布雷斯皱着眉头，“在黑暗中关门和开电风扇可能不难，放出蛇也很简单，但那些蛇是怎么消失的？而且你还说，你在墙壁里听见了声音。只有鬼魂才能穿墙吧？”  
“呃——那一定是我听错了，”德拉科噎了一下，“这不重要。至于那些蛇，哦，它们肯定藏在仓库的柜子里了。我那时候没去搜那些柜子——”  
“那些柜子上了锁，我们都看见了。”  
“肯定有哪一个没上锁，只是我们没注意，”德拉科说道，他越发觉得自己的想法是对的，“你敢说你确认过每一个柜子吗？那个人说不定有钥匙，在你进来前把柜门重新锁上了。我们那时候真应该检查一下柜子。”  
布雷斯没有回答，他依然感觉有哪儿不对劲，然而德拉科一直撺掇着他，这让他没法正常思考，糊里糊涂地答应了他的提议。当他回过神来的时候，他已经和德拉科一起在七号包厢检查沙发椅了。  
他们蹲下来掀起毯子，查看沙发椅的下方，又把小茶几上的茶杯和水壶检查了一遍，最后绕着墙转了一圈，试图找到一些会在小说中出现的机关按钮，但还是一无所获。德拉科累得直冒汗，一屁股坐在椅子上，给自己倒了杯茶。他有些失望，踢了踢茶几腿，喋喋不休地对布雷斯抱怨剧院里吵闹的环境和闷热的空气，直到歌剧开始表演才闭上了嘴。  
如果不是为了揭穿歌剧魅影，德拉科今天是不会来听歌剧《浮士德》的。昨晚布雷斯告诉他，欧文给泰丽写了一封信，成功地把她劝了回来。说这句话的时候他显得不太愉快，而德拉科比他还要生气，他刻薄地把欧文和泰丽都嘲笑了一番，顺便讥讽了歌剧魅影。  
“这个剧院到处都不对劲，”他总结道，“它能撑到现在，凭的全是运气。”  
剧院的灯灭了，四周陷入了黑暗。不一会儿，舞台的幕布拉开了，一层淡淡的光落下来，照亮了舞台上的桌椅、被白纱罩着的柜子和梯子，以及坐在椅子上的男人。德拉科知道那是浮士德，他穿着一身黑西装，弓着背，一手撑着额头，看起来非常颓丧。  
《浮士德》的第一幕开头是年老的浮士德在书房中悲叹，认为自己的学识得不到回报。德拉科懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，男演员的嗓音非常洪亮、醇厚，他唱得很慢，将许多词句拖得很长，让德拉科听得非常清楚。  
“他唱得真不错，”他评价道，“比那些喜欢卖弄的家伙好多了。”  
布雷斯没有说话，他似乎是点了点头，但好像又没有。  
“我已经怠倦、悲哀和孤单，  
无法打破那将我束缚于尘世的枷锁……”  
浮士德的声音渐渐变得低沉而哀伤，他咳嗽了两声，摇着头，喝了杯酒，开始踱步。他的脚步声很沉重，迟滞而缓慢，不知为何，德拉科想到了另一种脚步声，从墙壁里传来，轻快、由远及近，仿佛在嘲笑他。还有那随之而来的冰冷歌声，那不像人能发出的恶魔般的旋律，无论什么时候回想起来都让他微微战栗。他讨厌这个声音，他本能地这样告诉自己，这种歌声根本不该存在。这是虚幻的、错误的，毫无疑问……  
“他唱得比歌剧魅影好多了，”德拉科的声音微微发抖，“没错，他唱得棒极了。歌剧魅影没有一点本事，他只会吓唬人。”  
右侧吹来一阵冷风，德拉科打了个哆嗦，抱紧了手臂。舞台上的人影糊成了一片，影影绰绰。他还想说话，可喉咙像被冻住了似的，发不出声音。这风扇也开得太大了，德拉科想，扭过头去，可四周非常黑暗，他无法看清它在哪儿。  
德拉科忍了一会儿，冷风吹起他的衣服，渗入了肌肤。他实在是受不了了，戳了戳布雷斯的胳膊。  
“你知道电风扇在哪儿吗？”  
“什么？”布雷斯仍盯着舞台。德拉科翻了个白眼，起身摸索着去找电风扇，他记得它挂在墙上。  
他发了个喷嚏，慢慢往墙边走去，风又吹来了，德拉科低下了头。这条路格外长，仿佛没有尽头，漆黑的环境让他无法判断自己到底走了多远，但德拉科觉得不应该有这么远——七号包厢并不算大，他现在肯定已经走到包厢门口了，可他依然什么也没看见。  
“布雷斯？”他呼唤道，声音有些发抖，“布雷斯？”  
舞台上的歌声仍在幽幽地传来，像隔了一扇门，显得非常遥远。德拉科的脚步声渐渐变得响亮，他感觉自己似乎进入了一个逼仄的甬道里，四处都是回声。他停下脚步，回头望去，来时的地方已经完全黑了。歌声像一条细线，勾着他的魂魄，牵引着他前行。德拉科的内心蓦地升起了一丝恐慌，他掉进了一个深黑的洞穴，再也逃不出来了。  
“布雷斯？”他叫道，声音变尖了，“布雷斯！你听得见吗？你在哪儿？”  
“布雷斯？你还在吗？”  
叫喊声在黑暗中被加强了无数倍，四处乱撞，又重重压下来，压迫着男孩瘦削的肩头。又一阵冷风吹来，德拉科浑身紧绷，条件反射地向右躲去，结果撞在了结实的墙壁上。  
“布雷斯！”  
风幽幽地止住了，德拉科感觉有一片黑幕布披在了他身上，挡住了他的视线。  
“他听不见，”一个冰冷的声音说道，“没人能听得见，德拉科……”  
“什么？你——你是歌剧魅影，对不对？”即使处于惊恐之中，德拉科依然瞬间就辨认出了这个声音，即使他只听过一次，“你又想干什么？”  
“你在问我？”那个声音低低地说道，“你们入侵了我的包厢——”  
“哦，那不是你的！”  
“——并且说了一些不计后果的话，”那人没有理他，“看来上次的教训还不够，是不是？”  
“什么教训？”德拉科揪着身上的幕布，想把它扯下来，可怎么也扯不动，似乎被固定住了，“哦，轮不到你教训我，你以为你是谁？我爸爸是——”  
他的话还没说完，那条幕布一下子收紧了，紧紧绑压在他的脸上，让他无法张嘴。德拉科唔唔地叫着，用力推着，奋力挣扎。他拍打着幕布，那布料压进了他的嘴里，几乎让他喘不过气。不知过了多久，幕布终于松开了，德拉科一下子松懈下来，大口大口地吸气。  
“我在这里为你效劳，  
但是到了下面，  
你将是属于我的！”  
梅菲斯特低沉的歌声远远地传来，如同来自地狱。德拉科感觉幕布又变得沉重了，他条件反射地抓挠着，又叫了起来：“快把我放开！”  
“你刚才说了什么？”  
“我说把我放开，你没有耳朵吗？”  
话音刚落，德拉科的右耳就被一下子揪住了，痛得他叫唤起来。  
“再这么对我说话，我就把你的耳朵割下来。”那人冷冷地说道。  
德拉科的后背瞬间绷直了，不知为何，他知道他说的是真的。他深呼吸着，强迫自己冷静下来，他听出那个声音非常年轻，是个男性，似乎和自己差不多岁数——也就是说，他也许是一个人，而不是鬼魂。  
“你是人，对不对？”德拉科想着便问了出来，“你不是什么鬼魂吧？”  
揪着他耳朵的那只手又拧了一把，不过这次力道轻了一些。  
“奥斯特的唱功非常一般，”他忽然说道，“他的高音唱不到小字二组c，节奏有时候会快半拍，如果不是他叔叔的关系，这个角色轮不到他。”  
“你在说什么？奥斯特是谁？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“扮演浮士德的男高音。”  
“哦，那关我什么事？”他觉得莫名其妙，“听着，如果你还不把我放出去，我明天就去告诉我爸爸，到时候整个剧院都要关闭，你连钱都骗不到。”  
“闭嘴，”那人说道，“仔细听。”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，还想说什么，这时浮士德的歌声响了起来，非常嘹亮，高低起伏，然而他没听清，只觉得头晕。德拉科不明白对方到底想做什么，扯了扯幕布，热得浑身冒汗，烦躁起来，不耐烦地说道：“哦，你要让我听什么？就是这些家伙叽叽歪歪的歌声吗？我早就听够了，行了，快把这条该死的布给我——”  
他还没说完，一条冷冰冰的东西缠上了他的脚踝，一圈一圈绕上了小腿。德拉科瞬间浑身僵硬，有了上次的经历，他知道这是蛇。他感觉到它在嘶嘶地吐信子，蛇身一颤一颤，那蠕动的触感几乎要让他尖叫了。  
“主人，  
现在我邀请你喝光这一杯，  
这里冒烟的不是死亡，  
不是毒物，  
而是生命！”  
一双手隔着幕布掐住了他的喉咙，如同一把生锈的铁锁。德拉科从未觉得的喉咙如此脆弱，仿佛下一秒就会被掐断。梅菲斯特的歌声和毒蛇的冰冷混在了一起，扭曲着，挟持了他的心脏，那人的指尖划过他的后颈，他不禁打了个寒噤。  
“如果你能管住你的嘴，你会活得更久一点。”他低声说道。柔软的幕布摩擦着德拉科被冷汗浸透的后背，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你想干什么？难道你——”  
“你应该为你的态度付出代价，德拉科。”那人的手指狠狠地收紧了，德拉科瞪着双眼，无意识地挣扎着，说不出话来。空气被挤出了喉管，他的眼睛上翻，只觉得意识在缓慢上浮，周围的歌声和风声都在离自己远去，他似乎即将浮出水面，来到被恶魔掌控的地狱。蓦地，那双手松开了，他的灵魂猛地沉了下来，德拉科双腿一软，一下子跌倒在地，急促地喘着气，半天无法回过神来。  
耳边响起一串清脆的脚步声，一只有力的手捞起了他的胳膊，拖着他往外走。德拉科任由他拽着、拉着，恍惚间，他听见了一种他从未听过的声音，仿佛从梦中传来，压抑、厚重、浓郁，但又含着一种年轻而锐利的力量，直直冲向穹顶。他和浮士德一同歌唱，和梅菲斯特一同歌唱，他的声音一会儿和浮士德一样明亮，一会儿和梅菲斯特一样低沉，那歌声节节攀升，像狂风，像骤雨，最后完全压过了两人的合唱，沉重的幕布掀开了，一阵风吹起德拉科的垂发，隐约的光透进来，男孩睁开了眼。远远的舞台上亮着光，穿着白西服的浮士德和梅菲斯特一起登上了旋转扶梯，舞台上的影子如同火一般摇曳。  
明亮的灯光悄然熄灭，大厅里响起了震耳欲聋的响声，宛若海浪将德拉科包围。他怔怔地站在原地，望着熟悉的舞台，那魔鬼般的歌声仍在大脑中盘旋，久久不去。坐在前面的布雷斯转过头，看了眼空荡荡的座位，又转过来，看见了站在后方的德拉科。  
“你怎么在那儿？”他边鼓掌边问道，“去上厕所了吗？”  
德拉科张了张口，却不知道该说什么。他的灵魂随着掌声一同震荡，游离在黑暗之中，忽上忽下。他回过头，背后只有结实的墙壁，没有漆黑的甬道，也没有藏于阴影的歌剧魅影。他感觉自己的手中似乎多了点什么东西，慢吞吞地张开手掌，发现那是一团纸。他打开纸团，就着昏暗的舞台灯皱着眉辨认上面的字，慢慢在座位上坐下来。  
明天中午十二点到七号包厢里来。  
纸条上没有署名，但德拉科知道这是谁留下的。舞台又亮了起来，他抬起头，《浮士德》的第二幕已经开始了。


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科在卧室的墙边找到了那只骷髅头，将它和歌剧魅影留下的纸条一起放在小盒子里。他偷偷将纸条上的字反复看了许多遍，最后还是决定不予理会。  
他不知道自己那天是怎么离开剧院的，歌剧《浮士德》的演出大获成功，结束后许多男人挤到后台，想给扮演玛格丽特的泰丽献花。这种场景本来会让德拉科感到不快，但这次他没有一点心情去在意，他满脑子都是歌剧魅影的话和歌声，直到回到家，他依然着魔了似的回想着，像是被噩梦魇住了。  
德拉科不得不承认，歌剧魅影的歌声和台上的演员们有着质的差别。他的声音似乎有魔力，能摄人心魂，让他无法控制地被吸引、被操纵，沉溺其中无法自拔。在那又黑又窄的通道里，他唱了一曲二重唱《我要的快乐》，那火焰般燃烧的旋律到现在还让他记忆犹新。当他晚上睡觉的时候，他的梦里似乎都回荡着他的歌声，久久不散。  
德拉科不知道歌剧魅影为什么让他第二天去剧院，不过从他对他说的那些话来看，那肯定不是什么好事。在离开剧院、回到家后，那种恍惚的、被夺魂般的感觉逐渐消散，德拉科的理智慢慢地回来了，一切似乎又恢复了正常。他简直不敢相信自己竟然把歌剧魅影的话当成了一回事——只要自己离莱西姆剧院远一点儿，那家伙就影响不到他。他充其量只能在剧院里作威作福，只要自己回到家，他不可能有能耐把手伸到马尔福庄园里来。  
想到这儿德拉科放心了许多，他将小盒子收到柜子里，把这件事抛到了脑后。如果下次布雷斯再叫他去看歌剧，他一定要拒绝他，他想。  
德拉科悠闲地在家里玩了一上午的国际象棋，下午便和西奥多去钓鱼，直到晚上才回来。当他坐在客厅里得意洋洋地向卢修斯炫耀自己今天的收获时，管家走上来，对卢修斯低声说了几句，后者点头，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。  
“你的朋友给你寄了礼物。”他说道。  
“什么礼物？”德拉科有些好奇。  
管家从口袋里拿出了一只黑色的盒子，上面没有任何装饰，只是贴着一张纸条，写着“给德拉科·马尔福”。  
德拉科接过盒子，有点沉。它上下看了看，没有找到寄件人的名字。不知为何，他觉得这个字迹有点熟悉。  
“他没有写名字吗？”他问道。  
“哦，没有，少爷。我拿到的时候就是这样。”  
“好吧。”德拉科撇了撇嘴。可能是布雷斯或者西奥多给他送的，他漫不经心地想，他不担心他们会给他寄不能见人的东西——那种玩意儿他们从来都是当面交换。  
德拉科用了点力才将盒子打开，它盖得很紧。他刚放下盖子，蓦地，一团黑影在眼前掠过，落在他的腿上，弹了一下。他霎时浑身僵硬，尖叫起来，条件反射地将盒子扔了出去，疯狂地抖着腿，把那玩意儿抖到地上才罢休。  
卢修斯沉着脸弯下腰，抓起在地上缩成蚊香的小蛇，看了几眼，递给管家。后者战战兢兢地接过，捏起蛇打量着，松了口气，说道：“是普通的草蛇，先生。没有毒。”  
卢修斯拾起被德拉科扔掉的黑盒子，冷眼看着上面的纸条，又将纸盒翻过来，抬头看向管家：“这种没有写寄信人的东西，你也敢拿进来？”  
“我——对不起，先生！是我的错，下次我一定排查清楚——”  
“去好好查一查，到底是谁寄的。”卢修斯把盒子拍进他手中，后者连声答应，小跑着离开客厅。卢修斯扭过头，德拉科整个人缩到了沙发角，抱着膝盖，身体微微发抖，还没有缓过劲来。  
“你知道是谁寄的吗？”他问道。  
“一定是歌剧魅影！”男孩立刻斩钉截铁地说道，声音有点变形了，“就是他给我寄的，爸爸！”  
卢修斯皱起眉：“前天你又去听歌剧了，是不是？”  
“是，可是——”  
“接下来几天，你就好好呆在家里，哪儿都不要去。”卢修斯冷着脸说道。  
德拉科一听脸就垮了下来，扁起了嘴。对于精力旺盛的青春期男孩来说，被禁足简直是莫大的煎熬。原本他已经和几个朋友约好了去划船，现在计划全泡汤了。德拉科不甘心地求了卢修斯半天，男人无动于衷，丝毫不肯让步，这让德拉科又生气又难过。在一次谈判失败后，他摔上了卧室的门，以此来表达自己的不满。  
而令德拉科更不快的是，管家的调查并没有任何实质性进展。盒子上没有多余的痕迹，也没有人知道那只盒子是什么时候放进来的，只能确定是在中午十二点之后，因为那时厨师艾莉儿来检查过邮箱，里面还是空的。马尔福庄园附近人烟稀少，没有人注意到有可疑人士停留，那条蛇也被送去动物医院检查，兽医说这只是最普通的草蛇，在英格兰各地都能见到。  
“……我们没能找到线索，先生。那个家伙做得很隐蔽。”  
“你们抓不到吗？”德拉科抢在卢修斯之前问道，“那就是个和我差不多大的男孩，你们怎么会抓不到？”  
“什么男孩？”  
“好了，德拉科，你回房间里去。”卢修斯说道。  
“我说过了，歌剧魅影就是一个小男孩，他只会耍蛇，爸爸。”  
然而管家和卢修斯不约而同地无视了他的话，这让他气恼极了。  
德拉科在家里呆了两天，第三天他实在憋不住了，想从后门偷偷溜出去，结果被管家抓了个正着，骂骂咧咧地回去了。他回到卧室，走来走去，翻箱倒柜，想把从朋友那儿收来的小玩意儿找出来。他踮着脚打开了最顶上的柜子，摸索着，手掌四处拍打，沾了一手的灰。他的指尖触碰到了盒子的边缘，捏着一角拖了出来，后退一步，踩在了一个有些柔软的东西上。德拉科下意识地低头看去，一双又小又亮的黄眼睛正瞪着他，晃动着，口中嘶嘶地吐着信子。他们对视了几秒，德拉科手一抖，盒子从柜子上滑下来，重重砸在地上。盖子摔开了，里面的卡片撒了一地。那条蛇受了惊，一下子从德拉科脚下抽走了，滑入床底。  
德拉科瞪圆了眼，嘴唇颤抖着。在它的身影消失后，他终于尖叫了起来。  
这天卢修斯不在家，只有纳西莎、管家和几个仆人在马尔福庄园。整个城堡里鸡飞狗跳，所有人都被德拉科叫来，对每个房间进行地毯式搜索。德拉科忍痛看着那群下人将自己的房间搞得一团糟，他们拿着扫帚和杆子大呼小叫，终于逮住了那条蛇——那时它正准备往德拉科装网球拍的袋子里钻。令德拉科感到震惊的是，除此之外，他们在马尔福庄园的城堡里搜出了四条蛇：一条藏在客厅的沙发底下，两条躲在下人居住的卧室里，一条不知怎么地爬进了厨房的植物油桶，当他们找到时，它正躺在里面睡觉。  
他们把蛇都扔进麻袋里，将麻袋口绑紧，放在厨房里，因为德拉科尖叫着说不想看到它们。尽管管家告诉他，这些蛇都没有毒，可德拉科还是觉得恶心至极，又怕又难受，焦躁不安。他永远忘不了脚踩在蛇身上的那种滑腻冰冷的感受，他被鬼魂包围了，黑暗的仓库和狭窄的甬道里弥漫的古怪气味又浮了起来，脏兮兮、黑黝黝的，他像即将被风浪吞噬的撑船人，强行压下的恐惧一股脑儿涌了上来，简直能让他做噩梦。  
卢修斯回来后对庄园进行了一番彻查，最后确定是负责购买食材的管家儿子杰克将蛇带了进来，因为藏着两条蛇的卧室正好是他和管家住的地方，而其他的仆人今天都没有离开过庄园。管家为此向卢修斯苦苦哀求，让他放他一马，而杰克也不明白自己为什么把蛇带过来。  
“我出门的时候身上绝对没有蛇，我可以发誓，”杰克激动地说道，“然后我出来，碰见了对门的爱莎，和她说了几句话，她告诉我莱西姆剧院里赶走了一个龙套演员——”  
“说重点，杰克。”  
“哦，我去了菜场，先生。我买了今天晚上需要的鸡肉、猪肉、卷心菜和鲟鱼，”杰克说道，“菜场里人很多，我也不知道有没有人在那时候把蛇放进我的袋子里——我觉得应该没有，但我也不确定，我回来后去房间里上厕所——我尿急，先生，那两条蛇可能是这时候逃出去的。出来后，我把袋子放在厨房里了。”  
这个解释有一定可信度，但没有办法证实。德拉科依然无法感到安心，他整天惶惶不可终日，不管走到哪儿都觉得角落里会忽然窜出一条蛇来。德拉科把那盒卡片送给了杰克，他将自己的床翻了两次，总是忍不住往床底看，仿佛希望看到一个晃动的黑影。德拉科现在终于意识到，这一切不是歌剧魅影的恶作剧，而是他的警告。他在告诉他，他的话是不能违背的，他让他去剧院，这不是在征求意见，也不是请求，而是命令。  
在此之前德拉科一直不把他放在眼里，无论如何，他是马尔福，是公爵之子，而歌剧魅影不过是一个剧院里的可怜的幽灵，连脸都不敢露，只能讨钱过日子。他从不把他的话当一回事，也不想和他一般见识，可这些莫名其妙出现在庄园里的蛇让他知道，歌剧魅影不只是剧院里的幽灵，他的本事比他能想象的要大得多。他知道他住在哪儿，庄园里有哪些人，他们的行程也被他摸得清清楚楚，这样他才能做到将蛇放进杰克的袋子里。  
德拉科躺在床上辗转反侧，有些失眠，他总觉得这张床不太干净，残留着蛇的腥臭。他去客厅里倒了杯水，又忍不住往沙发底下看，咽了口唾沫。不知道歌剧魅影往杰克的袋子里塞了多少条蛇，他想，慢吞吞地往回走。它们在里面蠕动着，窸窸窣窣地爬出来，去往城堡的各个角落。也许他们并没有把所有的蛇都抓到，一些漏网之鱼仍躲在他们看不见的角落……这很有可能……德拉科躺上床，身体僵硬，呼吸仿佛凝固了，动也不敢动。如果半夜有条蛇悄悄爬上来，钻进他的被窝里……不，别想这些……冷冰冰的，湿湿滑滑，它张开大嘴……德拉科一下子从床上蹦起来，抱着枕头跑出卧室，拍响了卢修斯和纳西莎卧室的门。当他挤到两人之间、盖上被子时，他才放下了心。  
德拉科跟卢修斯和纳西莎挤了两天床，总算冷静了一些，不那么恐惧了。他清楚这并不是长远之计，如果他和爸妈一起睡的消息传出去，他的朋友们准要笑话他一个星期，让他没脸再参加贵族子弟之间的聚会。更糟糕的是，德拉科不知道接下来歌剧魅影还会不会继续找他麻烦，如果他依然不遵从他的命令，对方也许会变本加厉。  
德拉科烦恼了一整天，不停地翻看着那张纸条和那个吐蛇的骷髅头，回想着他们之前的对话。他从来没见过歌剧魅影的样子，他永远隐藏在黑暗之中，用声音和蛇吓唬他，让他害怕。德拉科纠结了许久，最后还是决定按照纸条上的要求去见他一面，和那个躲躲藏藏的家伙好好谈一谈。当然，在去之前，他在口袋里偷偷藏了一把匕首防身。  
中午十二点不是莱西姆剧院的开放时间，德拉科和布雷斯打了个招呼，让欧文先生放他进去。他在空荡荡的后台溜达了一圈，悄悄进入了观众席，朝七号包厢走去。走道里非常安静，没有一个人，连清洁工都不在。德拉科注意到每个包厢都上了锁，不禁犯起了嘀咕，开始担心今天能不能见到歌剧魅影。  
就算自己见不到他，这也不能怪他，德拉科这样安慰自己，无论如何，他已经尽力了。  
他很快就来到了七号包厢门口，朝左右看了看，握住了门把手。七号包厢看起来和其他包厢没有任何不同，它的视野不错，但并不是最好的，包厢面积也不算大，也不知道为什么歌剧魅影会选择这一间。德拉科拧动门把手，意料之中地上了锁。他叹了口气，泄愤般地踢了一下门，有些苦恼。  
“这不是我的错，”他说道，也不知是在说给谁听，“我已经来了，门锁着，这不能怪我。”  
蓦地，德拉科后背一紧，莫名感觉背后有人在盯着他。他打了个哆嗦，回过头去，可什么也没看见。德拉科呆站了一会儿，咽了口唾沫，像是要确认什么似的，重新握住了门把手，轻轻一拧——门发出了清脆的一响，慢慢滑开了。  
德拉科屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地踏入房间，关上门。仅剩的一点声音也消失了，包厢里静得吓人，仿佛正在酝酿着什么。德拉科的心怦怦直跳，他在沙发椅上坐下来，做了个深呼吸，试探着开口：  
“嘿，你在这里吧？”  
没有人回答他，德拉科有些不高兴地拍了拍沙发扶手。  
“哦，别再躲着了，我知道你在这儿。刚才是你为我开的门，不是吗？”  
过了几秒，一个有些冰冷的声音在他耳边响起：“你迟到了六天，德拉科。”  
“我本来就没有理由赴你的约。”德拉科没好气地说道。  
“所以我送了你一些礼物。”  
“什么礼物？——你管那些蛇叫礼物？”  
“它们看起来很喜欢马尔福庄园，”歌剧魅影说道，“尤其是你的房间。”  
德拉科的手指一下子握紧了，如果不是他现在见不到那家伙，他一定要冲上去揍他一顿。没有人敢这么跟他说话，更没有人敢威胁他。等自己抓住了歌剧魅影，一定要好好教训他，德拉科想。  
“你叫我过来到底有什么事？”他问道，“我先说好，如果是过分的要求，别幻想我会答应。”  
“你没有资格和我讨价还价，”歌剧魅影的声音很冷，“茶几下面的抽屉里有一份剧本，把它拿出来。”  
“哦，我为什么要看剧本？”德拉科抱怨道，但还是弯下腰，拉开抽屉，抽出了躺在里面的剧本。他将剧本放在茶几上，封面赫然写着一行黑色的大字：恶魔罗伯特。  
德拉科念了一遍，觉得这个标题有点眼熟，但又想不起来在哪儿见过。  
“这是什么？”  
“一个月后将在剧院里演出的歌剧，”魅影说道，德拉科翻开了剧本，第二页是内容简介，“看完简介后翻到第三幕。”  
德拉科扫了一眼，飞快地看完了剧本简介，《恶魔罗伯特》是一个五幕歌剧，主要人物为骑士罗伯特、西西里公主伊萨贝拉、罗伯特的朋友贝特拉姆、农民雷姆波和他的伴侣阿丽莎。总的来说，这是一个传统的爱情故事。恶魔之子罗伯特爱上了公主伊萨贝拉，他在恶魔的阻挠下做了许多错事，但最后依然战胜了邪恶，与公主终成眷属。  
“我看完了，”德拉科打了个哈欠，点评道，“这个故事真无聊。”  
“你不需要作评价，”魅影冷冷地说道，“翻到第三幕。”  
“看第三幕做什么？”  
“做你最讨厌的事情，”他说道，“在里面扮演一个角色。”  
“什么？”德拉科一震，条件反射地抬起头，但马上又意识到他看不见歌剧魅影，“我才不要演歌剧！你以为我是谁？”  
“你是德拉科·马尔福，一个被草蛇吓得走不动路的小男孩，”歌剧魅影残忍的声音从墙后传来，“如果你拒绝，你会收到更多、更多的礼物，从今天开始。”  
德拉科的脸红一阵白一阵，他的手臂颤抖着，竭力控制着自己不把手中的剧本摔到地上。强烈的耻辱和愤怒淹没了他，但他又感到无比恐慌，这种恐慌盖过了一切。歌剧魅影怎么会知道他被吓住了？他这几天都没有出门，他是怎么知道的？他不可能有本事潜入马尔福庄园……也许他只是随口一说，吓唬自己？哦，一定是这样……可他在要挟他，他说要寄更多“礼物”，他怎么敢……德拉科脑中一团乱麻，咬着下唇，剧本快被他捏变形了。他应该答应？还是不答应？也许他应该从这里冲出去，踹一脚那堵墙……  
“你看完了？”冷冰冰的声音又在耳边响起，如同鬼魅。一股恶气冲上了德拉科的心头，他狠狠踢了茶几一脚，将它踹开三米远，这才有点解气了，不情不愿地看向剧本。  
《恶魔罗伯特》的第三幕一共有两场，第一场是阿丽莎和雷姆波准备在一个阴暗的地方举行婚礼，而贝拉特姆前来破坏他们的婚礼。阿丽莎偷听到贝拉特姆想要让罗伯特入地狱，并且策划让他犯下新的罪行。第二场是贝拉特姆在墓地等待着罗伯特，诱惑他折下圣罗莎墓上的柏树枝，告诉他这样就能和爱人在一起。罗伯特一开始不愿意服从，但贝拉特姆让墓地中的影子活动起来，围着罗伯特跳舞，最后变成了他爱人的模样，罗伯特受到蛊惑，折下了柏树枝。  
剧情非常好理解，但是那些唱词看得德拉科头疼，他飞快地翻完了，想了想，试探着问道：“我看完了。你是要让我扮演罗伯特吗？”  
“不，”魅影说道，“罗伯特的人选已经定了。”  
“那你让我扮演什么？贝拉特姆？还是雷姆波？”  
“都不是，”那个声音说道，“你扮演墓地里的影子。”  
“什么？”  
“应该说，其中的一个影子，”德拉科发誓他从他的声音里听到了讥讽的味道，“和你一起扮演影子的一共有七个人。


	4. Chapter 4

“你让我扮演影子？”德拉科感觉像被打了一拳，“剧本里出现不超过三句话的影子？就让我演这个？”  
“剧本里没有详细描写，但是编排的动作并不少。”  
“我不要，我才不要和七个人一起演，”德拉科看着剧本，“而且这玩意儿一句台词都没有！”  
“你会唱台词？”  
德拉科噎了一下，说道：“我不管，我才不要跑龙套。”  
“我警告你，不要以为影子很好扮演——”  
“我不要演这个！”男孩叫了起来，“你看，这个罗伯特有这么多台词——”  
“罗伯特是男主角，由男高音奥斯特饰演，你不可能拿到这个角色。”  
“哦，那还有这个贝拉特姆——”  
“贝拉特姆需要由成年男性饰演，而且必须得是男低音，”魅影说道，“恕我直言，你的声音不太适合。”  
“好吧，你们事儿真多，”德拉科抱怨道，“那至少还有雷姆波。”  
“雷姆波的角色定位是一个农村壮汉——”  
“哦，那还是算了。”德拉科马上说道。  
他们沉默了一会儿，包厢里一片寂静，德拉科盯着剧本上描述影子的可怜的几句话，又看向那些长长的唱词，不由觉得它们顺眼了起来。太荒谬了，他怎么能去扮演一个影子？他可是公爵之子，向来都是站在最高处，所有人都要讨好他、取悦他，他怎么能扮演这种角色？  
“我不要当影子。”德拉科再次重申道。  
“你确定这么想？”过了一会儿，魅影问道。  
“哦，当然。”  
“你想要有台词的角色？”  
“废话——”  
“这是最后一次机会，你最好确认清楚。”他打断了他，那语气让德拉科微微一抖，“我不接受反悔，德拉科。扮演墓地里的影子，还是一个有台词的角色……”  
“当然是有台词的角色，我已经说过了。”男孩交叠起双腿，懒洋洋地靠在沙发背上，“对了，也不要给我安排反面角色，我不喜欢。”  
“如果你想要唱台词，必须得留在这里练习一个月，”魅影的声音变低了，德拉科下意识地屏住了呼吸，“你得住在这里，比那些演员练得还辛苦，因为你没有任何基础。”  
“不行，我后天和布雷斯约好了要去俱乐部打网球，”他想也不想地说道，“而且我还有别的计划呢，怎么可能一直呆在这儿？”  
“那你就扮演影子。”  
德拉科的胸口胀胀的，他有点火大，又有些烦闷。他忽然不明白自己为什么会坐在这儿，听这个人发号施令，承诺做一些自己并不喜欢的事情。他到底在干什么？那个家伙连脸都没有露，他为什么要听他的话？  
“我为什么一定要上台表演？”他说道，“你凭什么命令我？”  
“蛇，德拉科。”  
德拉科又蔫了下来，像泄气的皮球似的靠在沙发上。过了几秒，他恨恨地把剧本扔到地上，踩了两脚。  
“这是你接下来使用的剧本，”歌剧魅影的声音如同上好的丝绸，然而德拉科此时只想把它撕烂，“如果你把它弄坏了，有损失的不是我，德拉科。”  
“哦，你能闭嘴吗？”  
“也许你更需要，”他尖刻地讽刺道，“所以你应该当一个安静的影子。”  
“去死吧，我才不会！”德拉科一下子站了起来，走到墙边，“我要有台词的角色，听懂了吗？但我不可能在这儿住一个月，我爸妈不会同意的。”  
“那是你的事情，你自己找办法解决。”  
“我晚上必须要回去，”他说道，“如果你不答应这个，那就免谈。”  
墙壁后方安静了片刻，魅影慢慢地说道：“晚上十点之后，你可以回去。”  
“我要和爸爸商量商量，”男孩嘟囔着，“对了，你要给我安排什么角色？”  
“到时候再告诉你。”  
他的声音似乎近了一些，隔着空空的墙，在水泥做的胸腔中回荡。德拉科深吸了一口气，忍不住伸手摸了摸墙，又收回来，转身走回茶几旁，将剧本捡起来，拍了拍封面。  
“那我先回去了，”他说道，走向包厢门口，“哦，对了，别再给我寄东西了！”  
“明天中午，一样的时间，在剧院后门等着。”歌剧魅影说道，德拉科感觉他的声音跟着自己移动到了门边，“不能和任何人透露今天的事情，否则你清楚会有什么下场。”  
“你也不能说出去，”德拉科哼了一声，拽了拽门把手，“把门打开，我要回家了。”  
包厢里响起了清脆的咔的一声，仿佛有人从外面拧开了门锁。德拉科打开门，走廊上空无一人，正午的阳光透过高高的气窗落下来，沾在他的鞋尖上。他回过头，包厢里一片寂静，茶几仍歪斜着，保持着被他踹开的弧度。这一切都像梦一般，他想。

第二天中午，德拉科提早了半个小时出门，但依然差点迟到，因为他找不到剧院后门。根据布雷斯的描述，莱西姆剧院的后门在一条污浊的窄巷子里，非常不显眼，平时并不开放。德拉科沿着剧院的铁栅栏找了许久，被大太阳晒得口干舌燥，最后不得不向路边的行人问路，好不容易才摸到了那条昏暗的巷子。  
昨天下午他用需要去网球俱乐部训练的理由，成功让卢修斯和纳西莎接受了自己接下来一个月都要早出晚归的事实。为了不露馅，他还给了俱乐部的队长一点好处，和他串通起来骗人，可惜暂时没派上用场。晚饭后，纳西莎不舍地拉着他说了会儿话，卢修斯叮嘱他小心一点，并且给了他一瓶治跌打摔伤的药膏。  
“不要回来得太晚。”他说道。  
德拉科终于找到后门的时候，发现门边站着一个不起眼的老妇人。她瘦瘦高高，穿着一件灰扑扑的褐色长裙，眼神格外敏锐，看起来非常精明。德拉科朝这儿走来的时候，她一直盯着他，仿佛他身上有什么奇怪的东西。  
德拉科在她面前停下来，摘下帽子擦了擦汗，再戴上。他看了眼被她挡住的门，正想让她让开，老妇人提前开口了：“你是德拉科·马尔福吗？”  
“对，是我，怎么了？”德拉科耐着性子说道，西装裹得他浑身是汗，他迫不及待想进去了。  
“你可以称呼我为科尔夫人，”科尔夫人说道，她从怀里取出一只包裹，拿出一把钥匙，将矮小的后门打开，一阵冷风拂来，德拉科顿时觉得舒服了许多，“歌剧魅影让我带你进来。”  
“歌剧魅影让你来的？”一听到这个名字，德拉科瞬间就精神了，“你认识他？”  
“哦，当然，”她说道，在德拉科进来后重新锁上门，带着他在昏暗的走廊里前行，“你几岁了？”  
“我十六岁了，”德拉科发现她走得出奇的快，“夫人，你见过歌剧魅影吗？他长什么样？”  
“我见过他，但我不能告诉你，”科尔夫人说道，“如果他想让你知道，你会知道的。”  
走廊里很暗，没有开灯，只有高处的气窗投射下长长的日光。他们急促的脚步声四处回响，德拉科看向右侧，那儿有一面落地镜，映着在一束束光柱中穿行的他们。德拉科的喉咙干得发痛，他开始后悔出门没有喝口水。  
“你有水吗，夫人？”他问道。  
“你说什么？”科尔夫人高声问道。  
“没什么。”  
他们转过拐角，进入了一条更深更黑的走廊，几乎看不见一点光。德拉科不得不贴着墙往前走，即使如此，他依然害怕墙边会忽然冒出一个障碍物，把他撞倒。但万幸的是，科尔夫人没走多远就停了下来。德拉科跟着她停下，后者转过身，她的眼睛在黑暗中发亮。  
“你在这儿等一会儿，他马上就来。”她说道，用手帕擦了擦额头上的汗。  
“他什么时候来？”德拉科问道，“你要走吗，夫人？”  
“我还要去洗几件脏演出服，就不呆在这儿了，”科尔夫人说道，“他不会迟到的，也许他已经在这儿了。”  
她说完便越过德拉科，踩着高跟鞋急匆匆地离开了，男孩对着她的背影叫了几声，没有得到回应。他回过头，看向黑漆漆的走廊，它非常长，看不到尽头，让德拉科想起歌剧里的影子地狱。他昨晚趴在床上把剧本认真地读了一遍，尤其是第三幕墓地里的那一段，墓园中的影子在贝拉特姆的力量下动了起来，如同夜雾，遮蔽了罗伯特的视线。他想象着那个场景，低下头，又看见了墙壁上晃动的烛影。也许因为现在是午餐时间，剧院里一点歌声也听不到，非常安静，静得让人恐惧。  
“魅影？歌剧魅影？”他小声呼唤着，“你来了吗？”  
他的声音在走廊里回荡，德拉科不安地左右看着，紧紧抱着怀里的剧本，之前他把它藏在了外套里面。蓦地，身后响起一阵隐约的沙响，他条件反射地扭过头，一双冰冷而修长的手一下子蒙住了他的双眼，让他的视野瞬间陷入黑暗。  
“这次很准时。”他在他耳边说道，那冰冷的语气让德拉科的后颈起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“把手松开，我看不见了。”他使劲推着他的手，然而对方松开一只手按住了他的右臂，反折到身后。  
“不要乱动。”  
“你到底要做什么？”  
“安静。”  
他松开了扣着他手臂的手，德拉科感觉有一条布贴上了自己的眼睛，绕了两圈，在脑后打了个结。德拉科咽了口唾沫，从声音的方向和歌剧魅影的动作来判断，他应该比自己高不了多少。  
“你干什么？”  
“不许把它摘下来，”他说道，“我要带你去我住的地方。”  
他这么一说，德拉科反而来劲了，努力睁着眼，想要透过布看外面的景象。歌剧魅影的脚步声绕到他身侧，他的手被握住了，熟悉的寒冷再次缠在了他身上，德拉科仔细地感受着，这确实是只人类的手，他想。  
“跟着我走。”歌剧魅影说道。德拉科应了一声，小心翼翼地迈出了一步。  
蒙着眼睛走路会给人带来极大的不安全感，德拉科什么也看不见，只能凭借听觉和触觉来判断自己在哪儿。歌剧魅影牵着他往前走，他紧紧挨着他，渐渐进入了走廊深处。不知过了多久，歌剧魅影停了下来，他松开他的手，转过身，德拉科感觉他似乎打开了一个机关——墙壁轰响起来，慢慢挪开了。歌剧魅影拉着他踏入，这条走廊似乎更窄一些，因为他们始终在贴着墙壁走。有几次德拉科感觉自己踩进了小水坑里，他偶尔会听见窸窸窣窣的声响，似乎有什么小动物飞快地跑过，这让他毛骨悚然。  
“这里是哪儿？”第三次听见动静后，他终于忍不住问道，“应该不会是下水道吧，嗯？”  
“你抓得太紧了，”歌剧魅影讽刺道，“那些老鼠不会咬你，德拉科。”  
“老鼠？”德拉科的声音提高了一个八度，“我敢肯定它刚才碰我的鞋了，我新买的鞋子，你得赔我，歌剧魅影！”  
“还有蛇，”他说道，“前面有台阶，记得不要一头栽下去。”  
他们慢慢走下台阶，转了个弯，继续向前。四周非常安静，阴冷的风吹拂着德拉科的面颊，那只握着他的手似乎变得热了起来，他嗅到了一股潮湿的气息，然后是潺潺的水声，前面似乎有一条河，或者一片湖——他又有些害怕起来，紧紧攥着对方的手。  
“放松，德拉科。”  
“不，我们要掉到河里去了——”  
“我们要坐船，男孩。”歌剧魅影说道，他松开了他的手，德拉科只能听见他渐渐远去的脚步声。不一会儿，不远处响起划水的声音，歌剧魅影又走回来，拉着他往外走。  
“船已经停好了，别站着不动。”  
“慢一点，不行，我会掉下去的！”  
“把你的右脚抬起来，你会走路吗？”  
“我看不到你的船在哪儿，”德拉科死死抓着他的胳膊，他像是想到了什么，把怀中的剧本递给他，“帮我拿着这个，我怕待会儿掉进水里。”  
歌剧魅影没有说话，他似乎是思考了一会儿，将剧本推了回去。  
“自己拿紧。”他说道。下一刻，德拉科感觉自己身体一轻，一双手将他横腰抱起，他被触碰的地方像火烧似的烫起来，令他浑身僵硬。那人一手抱着他的腰，一手勾着他的膝窝，抱着他快步往前走。他的步伐非常稳健，德拉科感觉到他踏上了一块木板，脚下摇晃了两下——这应该是船，他想。他被放了下来，躺在坚硬干燥的木板上。德拉科不敢乱动，他不知道这艘船有多大——莫名的直觉告诉他，它也许只能装下两个人。  
歌剧魅影走到他后方，又是一阵冰凉的划水声，船动了动，开始缓慢前行。静静的水声一阵一阵地涌动，德拉科合上眼，似乎有一点灼烫的光落在他的脖子上，流过他的下巴、鼻梁，无声地没入黑暗。这是一种特殊的感触，仿佛有一只无形的手在轻柔地抚摸他，令他的心灵感到宁静。德拉科不想打破这种宁静，但他实在是非常好奇——  
“你在划船吗？”  
“显然不是你在划。”他的声音从头顶传来，带着水声。  
“我是说，你划得和我家的船夫一样好，”德拉科说道，“我爸爸每个暑假都会带我去划船，有一次我们划到了冰岛附近呢。你去过冰岛吗？”  
“如果你再不闭嘴，你就会像技术拙劣的船夫一样被水溅得满身都是。”  
德拉科抿住了嘴，不服气极了，想要做点什么来发泄。但他现在的处境由不得他任性，只好忍耐下来。可没过多久他又忍不住了，说道：“你把我抱起来的时候好像很容易。”  
对方没有说话，德拉科扭过头，阳光透过蒙住眼睛的布，隐约映出了朦胧的影子。他看到不远处有一个人影，但似乎又不是，只是一团走错地方的光斑。  
“我是说，你应该和我差不多大，是不是？”德拉科斟酌着措辞，“我的意思是——反正我抱不起那么重的人。”  
“并不重，”歌剧魅影说道，“你还不如一个舞台装置。”  
话音刚落，德拉科猛地踹了一脚船。紧接着，一片冰凉的水落在了他的衣服上，有一滴飞到了他的颈边，他嗅到了一股奇怪的腥味，快让他吐出来了。  
“给我去死，歌剧魅影！”  
“和我没有关系，”歌剧魅影说道，德拉科听出了一丝幸灾乐祸，“这只船比你想象的要小。”


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科气得咬牙切齿，暗暗盘算着待会儿起来后一定要报复他。他们接下来没有再说话，一路沉默，四周只有起伏的水声和木板嘎吱作响的声音。过了一会儿，船速渐渐变慢，悠悠地停了下来，德拉科已经闭上了眼，快要睡着了。他感觉有人从脑后走上来，船板晃动着，让他有些不舒服。他侧过身，想睡得更安稳一些，耳边响起了一声嘲笑。  
“看来这船也许比马尔福庄园的床更舒服一些。”  
德拉科一惊，猛地清醒了过来，坐起身。他眼前依然一片漆黑，一瞬间不知道自己在哪儿，手四处挥舞，差点按进水里。一个人拽了他一把，揭开了他眼睛上的布。  
明亮的光蓦然刺入眼睛，让德拉科有些难受。他眨了眨眼，低下头，握着对方的手站起来，跨出了船。他抬起头，看向歌剧魅影，他比他略微高一些，留一头鬈曲的黑发，穿着一套三件套黑西装，但又与一般的三件套西装不同，披在外面的是一件长款披风，包裹着他瘦高挺拔的身体。而最引人注目的，是他脸上戴着的黑色半边面具，只遮住了他的一只眼睛。德拉科盯着他的面具上的金色纹路看了许久，问道：  
“你是不想让我知道你长什么样吗？”  
“我希望你不要妄图在这方面下功夫。”歌剧魅影瞥了他一眼，松开他的手，踏上铺满沙子的小岛。德拉科跟在他身后，他这才开始打量这个地方。  
这是一个不算大的岛，但它的布置完全可以用精美绝伦来形容。从湖边抵达岛上有一条不长的斜坡，上面铺着白色沙子，在灯光下反射出影影绰绰的光泽。斜坡的两侧各立着一排用枝状架子支撑的蜡烛，此时它们都点燃了，跳窜着温柔的烛火。东面是一个圆形舞台，舞台上垂着幕布。他们踏过被蜡烛簇拥的坡道，来到舞台边的三角钢琴旁，德拉科注意到不远处有一个书桌，上面摆满了各种精致玲珑的小玩意儿，被烛光照得晶莹剔透。再远一点的地方摆放着一张莹莹发亮的贝壳床，上面铺着红色被褥。它看起来太精致了，以至于德拉科无法将目光从上面移开。  
“你平时就睡在那儿吗？”他忍不住问道，“它看起来真棒。”  
“那是休息的时候用的，”歌剧魅影说道，“它太小了。”  
“我喜欢那只黑色的高脚杯，”德拉科注意到了贝壳床旁边的酒架，“你喝酒吗？”  
“你不能喝。”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道，在钢琴凳上坐下，调整好位置，打开了一本曲谱，“我们从最简单的开始。我需要知道你的基础。”  
“哦，这就开始了。你不带我在这儿转一圈吗？”  
“我们不是来参观的，德拉科。”  
德拉科不满地翻了个白眼，他想要去找张椅子坐下，还没跨出两步，歌剧魅影将他拽了回来。  
“没有人会坐着练声。”  
“我没见过别人练声，”德拉科忿忿地甩开了他的手，“那就开始吧。”  
德拉科本以为歌剧魅影会让自己唱一些曲子，比如教堂里的赞美诗，但他并没有。他弹了一些简单的音阶和调子让他跟着唱，偶尔简短地提点一两句，试探他的真声域。  
德拉科的真声域并不算广，他的低音非常普通，但他的高音给人带来惊喜。在练声的时候，他非常轻松地唱到了小字二组c——演员们都知道，这是一个受人尊敬的男高音必须要做到的。他让他唱了一个小时的音阶，再开始教他如何发声，德拉科领悟得很快，但他总要找机会找茬，这让他不得不放慢了进度。  
“……发声是最重要的。想象你自己是一件乐器，你是规整的、坚硬的，不能乱动，”歌剧魅影猝不及防地戳了一下德拉科抚摸钢琴侧面的手，后者马上缩了回来，“不能用喉咙发声，要从腹部发力，让声音通过鼻腔从颅顶出来。懂了吗？”  
德拉科揉着被戳痛的部位，恨恨地说道：“不太懂。”  
“你试一试。”  
德拉科不情愿地张嘴，跟着钢琴唱了两句，歌剧魅影抬起手，示意他停下。  
“你完全没有听懂。”  
“我就是没听懂，”德拉科白了他一眼，“不用喉咙发声怎么唱歌？用肚子唱吗？”  
“我换种说法。你想象你自己头上顶着东西，口中含着鸡蛋。然后你发声，发声的部位要靠后。”歌剧魅影说道，“就像这样。”  
他看向他，德拉科的内心霎时升起了一种不祥的预感，他还没做好准备，便看见他张开了口——他再次听到了那个让人着魔的歌声。在歌剧魅影发声的那一刻，周围的一切似乎都静了下来，缓慢的潮水声和地下山洞中管风琴般的风声都簇拥在他的歌声背后，为他强有力的音符做陪衬。德拉科无法形容那是种什么样的歌声，它比烈火还要热，比寒冰还要冷，它起伏着，时高时低，牵引着德拉科的心魂，带他进入另一个世界。他第一次听见的时候只感到恐惧，被这歌声深深震慑住了，灵魂都脱体而出，不属于自己了似的。可现在他意识到这是战栗，是对一种自己不熟悉的力量的敬畏。那不是人能发出的声音，他想，这太震撼了。这太美妙了。  
歌剧魅影没有唱太久，当他停下的时候，德拉科感到了一种强烈的失望。他不想让他停下，他还想继续听下去，一直到永远……这种想法让他有些害怕。  
“你唱的是什么？”德拉科问道。  
“《恶魔罗伯特》第一幕里罗伯特的唱段。”歌剧魅影说道，他随手在钢琴上弹了一小段，德拉科听出这就是刚才那段唱段的伴奏。  
“哦，只有这一段吗？”他说道，“还有没有别的？”  
对方看向他，那只藏在面具裂缝下的眼睛像一闪而过的月亮，让德拉科感觉自己的心脏被冰了一下。  
“你觉得我们在干什么？”他冷冷地问道。德拉科不高兴地扁起了嘴：  
“真小气。”  
“按照我刚才给你演示的方法，再重新唱一遍，”歌剧魅影无视了他的表情，“再认真回想一次我说过的要点。不要试图捣乱，德拉科。我比你想象的缺乏耐心……”  
德拉科想说点什么，但又闭上了嘴。他盯着他的面具看了一会儿，又看向他身旁的钢琴，那是纯黑色的，侧面映着融化的连绵烛影。他以前听过不少歌剧，却很少碰上能触动他的歌曲，总是听得心不在焉， 一离开剧院就忘得一干二净。可他只听歌剧魅影唱了一段，那歌声便像鬼魂般纠缠着他，它潜伏在他的生活里，躲在他的灵魂之中，让他不知所措。这种感觉很陌生，令人恐惧又着迷，仿佛中了魔咒。  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，深呼吸着，犹豫了一会儿，慢慢张开了口。

他们从中午唱到了晚上，中间休息了一个小时，再继续。德拉科第一次体会到喉咙冒烟的感觉，他迫切地想要喝点水，走到酒架旁拔出了一瓶酒。他刚看清上面的酒名，背后伸出一只手按住了他，握着瓶颈将酒塞了回去。  
“你不能喝酒。”歌剧魅影说道。  
“这又不是什么名贵的酒。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，“你如果在乎，我给你带一瓶更好的过来。”  
“我指的是，你现在需要保护你的嗓子。”歌剧魅影说道，他的黑色披风飘到了德拉科腿边。  
“我又不是专业的歌唱家——”  
“从现在开始，你需要把自己当成专业的歌唱家，”他打断了他，“如果你不希望以后在剧院里彩排的时候出洋相。”  
“还要参加彩排？”德拉科一说完就意识到这是一个蠢问题。果然，歌剧魅影没有回答，拽着他的胳膊把他从酒架旁拉走了。  
德拉科甩开了他，他在那张贝壳床上坐了一会儿，摸了摸柔软的鲜红垫子，又打量着那雕刻精致的贝壳。他舒舒服服地在上面躺下，仰起头，小岛的上方是高高的洞顶，上面悬挂着明亮的枝状吊灯。蓦地，耳边响起了清脆的钢琴声，德拉科侧过头，歌剧魅影正坐在琴凳上。他微低着头，十指在琴键上飞快地跳跃，铿锵有力的旋律如同连绵的冥河之水，带着一种灰色的阴郁。德拉科听得入了神，合上眼，找了一个最惬意的姿势，开始像平时和朋友们一起听钢琴演奏会时那样享受起来。  
这首曲子非常长，足有十分钟，结尾是一阵交错的强音。当歌剧魅影站起身时，德拉科鼓起掌来，懒洋洋地靠在靠背上，说道：“你弹得比上次那个钢琴家还要好。”  
“上次？”  
“我之前和布雷斯去听了一场钢琴演奏会，差点睡着，”他说道，“这首曲子是什么？”  
“《恶魔罗伯特的回忆》，李斯特根据歌剧《恶魔罗伯特》改编的钢琴曲，”歌剧魅影从烛台上取过一根点燃的蜡烛，走到书桌旁，拉开椅子坐下，“别名为《地狱圆舞曲》。”  
“这名字挺合适的，但我现在饿了，”德拉科站起来，小心翼翼地绕过贝壳床旁边的酒架，走到他身边，“你在干什么？”  
他低下头，歌剧魅影将一张信纸装进黑色信封里，从镜子旁边拿过一把金属勺子，里面盛着被烛火烧化的黑火漆。火漆被平稳地浇在信封上，他拿过印章盖在上面，一个吐着蛇的骷髅头浮了起来，那黑洞洞的两个空眼窝正对着德拉科，显得格外诡异。  
“你又要寄信了？”德拉科好奇地问道，“你这次要恐吓谁？”  
“这不是恐吓，这是合理的要求。”  
“我明白了，你要勒索，对不对？”  
歌剧魅影冷冷地看了他一眼，将信放进口袋里，望向立在书桌旁的铜鎏座钟。那是一只人像座钟，但仔细一看，德拉科才发现整个钟体是一个举着镰刀的死神，他的身体如同一座坟墓，坟墓上缠绕着群蛇。  
“我相信你休息够了，”他说道，“那么，现在继续。”  
“不，我饿了，”德拉科立刻抗议道，“饿着肚子是不能唱歌的，”他打量着拥挤的小岛，“你平时在哪儿用餐？这里好像没有餐桌。”  
歌剧魅影看了他几秒，大步跨过他向前走去。  
“跟我过来。”  
他们走下白沙铺成的山坡，再次回到船上，歌剧魅影重新给德拉科的眼睛系上黑布，摇着小船往前开。此时已经是傍晚，地下河道里黑洞洞的，时不时有一束光划过德拉科的眼皮，他猜测歌剧魅影也许在顶部装上了灯。这绝不是一件轻松的事，布置这么多烛灯是一个大工程，而后续的维护工作则更加困难，灯盏里的蜡烛时常需要更换，这要耗费很多精力。德拉科又想起了小岛上的一切，那张精美独特的贝壳床、死神座钟、插满蜡烛的灯台，还有随处可见的精巧小物件，如果这些都是歌剧魅影亲手做的，那也太不可思议了。  
小船很快就停了下来，德拉科扭过头，等了一会儿，嘟囔着“怎么了”。对方没有说话，他只感觉到他放下船桨，上了岸。德拉科的内心蓦然涌上一股强烈的恐慌，仿佛即将被水吞噬。他坐起来，一把揭开了黑布，眯着眼适应了几秒强光，发现船停在一条狭窄阴暗的河道里，两侧潮湿的墙壁上垂着许多根水管。歌剧魅影背对着他站在墙边短短的水泥边缘上，一手握着固定在墙上的铁梯子扶手。  
“你要去哪儿？”德拉科问道，撑着船板站起身，小船微微晃动。  
“谁让你把布解下来的？”歌剧魅影回过头，厉声说道，德拉科被吓了一跳。  
“我也要去，我不要一个人呆在这里。”他回过神来，马上说道。  
对方没有理他，抓着梯子的扶手爬了上去，德拉科连忙上岸，紧跟其后。他们一前一后，慢慢爬到了顶，顶端是一个非常矮的平台，两人不得不猫着腰往前走。  
歌剧魅影把披风卷在手臂上，他们往前走了一段路，德拉科踩到了一个坚硬的小玩意儿，似乎是老鼠头骨，在他脚下嘎吱一声碎了，惊得他跳了起来，险些撞上头顶的石壁。  
“别出声。”歌剧魅影警告道。  
“这是哪儿？”德拉科心有余悸，他似乎听见了隐约的脚步声，从上方传来。  
“舞台下面。”  
“舞台？难道说——”  
“闭嘴。”  
“他们难道听得见？”德拉科压低了声音。  
“他们当然听不见，但你问题太多了。”歌剧魅影冷冷地回头看了他一眼。他们越走越深，德拉科紧紧地跟着他，时不时往后看一眼，那儿已经是一片漆黑，什么也看不见了。歌剧魅影绕进了一个狭小的走道，窄得只能通过一人，稍不留神就会撞到两侧的墙壁。此时周围已经几乎没有光线了，德拉科只能凭借歌剧魅影偶尔扑到面前的披风来判断他在哪儿。他听见了一串踩踏阶梯的声音，渐渐远去，可他看不到台阶，往前走了一步，一脚踏进了水里，鞋子被浸湿了。  
“歌剧魅影！”他叫道，声音抖了一下，“你在哪儿？你在梯子上吗？”  
“安静，”歌剧魅影的声音从头顶传来，“把手给我。”  
德拉科举起手，向上伸去，一只冰冷的手握住了他的手腕，抓着他的手按在了铁梯扶手上。  
“把腿抬起来，你前面就是梯子。”他说道。  
德拉科听话地抬起脚，他的脚尖碰到了一个柱状的横条金属，连忙踩了上去。  
“你要去哪儿？”他追问道，“我以为你是出来用餐的。”  
他们爬上了另一个平台，这个平台很高，但比之前更狭窄、低矮，他们只能趴在边缘，连坐起来都做不到。德拉科悄悄地拨过歌剧魅影的披风，将自己的肚子压在上面——这个水泥面实在是太脏了。后者正在捣鼓着什么，没有注意到他的小动作。不一会儿，德拉科听见了一阵金属碰撞的声响，歌剧魅影打开了一只锁，将一块水泥板拉起了一条缝。一束光从缝里泄入，德拉科好奇地凑过来，发现水泥板下是一个房间，或者说，他们正趴在一个房间的天花板上。  
这似乎是一个办公室，里面很宽敞，没有人，他们的视线正对着一张书桌。书桌上放着一大叠书本和杂志，德拉科一眼就看见了摆在桌角的一只餐盘，上面罩着铁饭罩。  
“这是……”  
“烤火鸡，”歌剧魅影说道，“欧文最喜欢的食物。”  
“这是欧文的办公室？”德拉科惊讶极了，“你怎么知道？”  
“我来过无数次。”他彻底掀开水泥板，从怀里拿出信封夹在一个有四只钩爪的钩子上，一手搭上了旁边一个类似于滑轮的装置，开始慢慢旋转。大钩子摇摇晃晃地垂了下去，夹着信封，歌剧魅影调整着位置，操纵着它放在了书桌正中央。  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，凑得更近了一些，他以为这就结束了，没想到歌剧魅影重新调整角度，将钩子拉到了餐盘上方，继续让它下降。他的动作非常熟练，似乎已经做过很多次，在钩子即将撞到饭罩上时，它的四只钩爪张开了，牢牢咬住了餐盘的四角，稳稳当当地将它拉上来。  
德拉科的心不由得悬了起来，他不停地看向门口，唯恐中途有人推门而入，小声催促对方动作快一点。歌剧魅影没有被他紧张的情绪所影响，他稳稳地将餐盘拉上来，放在一边，关上水泥板，重新上锁，一手抱着餐盘爬下铁梯。  
德拉科松了口气，跟在他身后噔噔噔地下楼梯，问道：“你偷过多少只火鸡了？”  
“这是第一次。”  
“别骗人了，我可不信。你怎么知道这里面是火鸡？”  
“他每天晚上都要吃一只火鸡，”歌剧魅影说道，“他让他的秘书六点钟从外面的餐厅里给他带过来，一分钟都不能迟。”  
“这脾气可真古怪。”德拉科说道，“我猜他发现火鸡不见后，一定要气昏了。”  
“这是一个警告，”他们快步走过细长的甬道，昏暗的光线一束一束地落在两人的身上，“他还没有支付240000英镑的工资。”  
德拉科愣了几秒才反应过来歌剧魅影指的是什么。  
“你真的认为他们会给？”他的嗓门高了一些。  
“他们会的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“之前的经理每年都会给我240000英镑，你觉得是为什么？”歌剧魅影回头看了他一眼，黑色面具上的金色纹路令德拉科想到悬崖上的裂痕。他的脑海中莫名涌上了一些不好的猜想，打了个寒噤，没有再问。  
他们沉默着原路返回，重新走过那些潮湿、肮脏的甬道，德拉科听到了各种各样的声音，泥泞的脚步声，管风琴似的风声，连绵的水声，隐约的说话声和歌声，还有自己的呼吸声，非常急促，像受惊的小鸟。水声越来越响了，拍打着河岸，宛若远方的呼唤。河道和小船再次出现在眼前，歌剧魅影将餐盘递给德拉科，踏上小船，拿起船桨，他的披风像黑色的影子流过船沿。  
德拉科跨上船，坐下来，小船驶离了岸，往漂着烛光的中心游去。经过一盏烛灯时，船顿了一下，停了下来。歌剧魅影放下船桨，走过来在德拉科面前坐下，小船微微一晃。  
“可以把它打开了。”他说道。  
他们打开饭罩，浓郁的香气瞬间溢满了整个空间。餐盘上躺着一只烤熟的鲜美火鸡，在灯光下显得更加诱人。德拉科肚子马上咕的叫了一声。  
“这就是我们的晚餐吗？”他舔着嘴唇说道，“可我没有叉子。”  
歌剧魅影从怀里拿出两对刀叉，递给德拉科一份，干净利索地将火鸡切成了两半。两人将盘子放在中间，德拉科往前挤了挤，率先切了一小块喂进嘴里，香醇浓腻的肉香立刻充盈整个口腔，令他舒服得眯起了眼。  
“这味道非常正宗，”德拉科满意地点评道，“欧文一定是从费恩那儿买的。我爸爸是费恩的老客户了。”  
“或许吧。”  
水轻轻拍打着小船，亮汪汪的光四处漫漶，耳边回荡着刀叉碰撞的声响。德拉科实在是太饿了，这只火鸡又烤得恰到好处，他吃得满嘴流油，吃完后直直地盯着对方的那一份，咳了一声。  
“你不能吃太饱，不利于唱歌。”歌剧魅影一眼就看穿了他的意图，“既然你吃完了，那我们就回去。”  
德拉科还想休息，缠着对方说了会儿话，直到歌剧魅影看了眼手表，强行结束了话题。他站起身，走到船尾，船发出了吱的一声，再次起航。德拉科望着那荡漾的河水，有时候他会觉得这一望无际的黑暗有些可怕，仿佛下面藏着未知的危险，随时能将他拖到深渊中去。但当他看向船边的歌剧魅影时，他又感受到了一种奇异的安心——他是这片黑暗的主人，显然如此。


	6. Chapter 6

德拉科的基础训练持续了五天，随后歌剧魅影便开始带他唱歌曲。他每天都早早地起床去剧院，早上是非常适合练声的时间，清晨的新鲜空气令人心旷神怡，许多演员都会选择这个时间在剧院的排练室或休息室里练习。歌剧魅影也带他去休息室练习，令德拉科感到惊奇的是，他永远能找到带钢琴的空休息室，而且他们每次都从八点呆到十二点，中途却从没有人来打扰。  
德拉科对自己声音的把控渐渐越来越娴熟，他的高音通卝过训练后已经超过了莱西姆剧院里的大多数男高音，甚至能追得上泰丽。歌剧魅影曾在泰丽演出时带德拉科来到高高的舞台架上，观看他们表演。他提前为德拉科指导了一遍女主人公的唱段，德拉科已经卝学习了不少美声曲目，当他跟着他歌唱时，他有时候甚至会感到害怕——他越来越不像自己了，他的声音不知不觉地变得无比高卝亢、清越，他的身卝体仿佛变成了一件完美的乐器，那些旋律从他的颅脑中升上来，有时候从他的鼻腔升上来，当他在小岛上练习时，他的歌声在地卝下世界中隆隆传响。德拉科感觉自己握住了一把尖锐的武卝器，它已经开始失控了，而他毫无办法。当泰丽开始歌唱时，他也张卝开了嘴，追着她的声音。德拉科发现自己毫不费力地跟上了她，虽然在转音、气息调整等方面还不够成熟，但在音高上已经完全没有问题了。  
“你需要练习更多、更多的调子和歌曲来巩固基础，”歌剧魅影不止一次这样对他说道，“你在这方面很有天赋，但你花费的时间太少了。你要在一个月之内取代一位演员，这意味着你要付出比别人多十几倍的努力。”  
这些话给德拉科带来了很大的压力，他每天都没日没夜地练习，晕头转向，感觉自己半个灵魂都被抽走了，融入永恒的音乐之中。他总算意识到唱歌并不是一件简单的事情，当他张卝开嘴，他的心脏也随之起舞，他的所有思绪都被歌声所取代，仿佛除了音乐，他不再需要别的。  
德拉科并不认为这是因为自己喜爱音乐，他把这种奇异的状态归结为歌剧魅影的魔力。歌剧魅影总有办法让他让他沉浸在歌曲之中，让他感受到那些歌词中蕴含的情感，仿佛他也成了那些古老故事中的一部分。  
在唱歌之余，歌剧魅影也教他表演的技巧，如何走位，如何跳舞，他们把舞台上的杂物都清理掉，跟随着摆钟的节拍起舞。德拉科学过一些交际舞，但歌剧中的舞蹈更复杂一些，往往要配合歌曲的节奏和旋律进行变化。令德拉科非常不满的是，歌剧魅影只让他跳女角色的舞蹈，他抗卝议了好几次，反而被指责过于挑剔。  
“你不要去思考我为什么让你这么做，”歌剧魅影说道，“你只需要去做。”  
德拉科不喜欢他这种强卝硬的态度，他和他吵了一架，并扬言第二天不会再来练习。歌剧魅影没有劝他，只是带他去参观了自己用来养蛇的陶瓷大缸。那天一回去德拉科就做了噩梦，从此再也不提这件事。  
不过，除了这个小插曲之外，德拉科并没有遇到太多的刁卝难。他并不讨厌这种生活，与此相反，这儿的一切都给他带来新奇感。歌剧魅影带他去剧院的每一个角落唱歌，他们穿过墙缝里漆黑的密道抵达各个休息室，偷看欧文和副经理争吵，爬到舞台架上观看歌剧。歌剧魅影边听边作出点评，德拉科紧紧卝抓着对方戴着皮手套的手，唯恐掉下去。他们在演员、置景工和舞台设备管理员眼皮底下穿行，有时候德拉科会悄悄换上演出服混入后台，看他们急急忙忙地赶场，感受那种紧张又兴奋的氛围。当他玩够了，偷偷从小门溜出去，歌剧魅影便站在墙后等他。他们穿过时明时暗的长廊，踏上摇摇晃晃的小船，重新回到黑卝暗的湖水中去。  
“我刚才听到参演《麦克白》的一个龙套说，欧文把他的秘书辞退了。”德拉科坐在小船上说道，他现在出入小岛已经不用蒙着布了。  
“因为他弄丢了三只火鸡。”  
“而且还不知道是怎么丢的，”男孩说道，咯咯地笑起来，“上次我去欧文的办公室那儿，我刚把火鸡吊上去，那个秘书就进来了，对欧文说‘我绝对把火鸡放在这儿了，先生’。我马上合上了水泥板，他们就在底下吵架。我猜就是那一次，他把他辞退了。”  
“你已经说过一次了，德拉科。”  
“是吗？”德拉科并不在意，“你觉得欧文晚上的晚餐是什么？我希望他不要再点西兰花了，我讨厌这个。”  
“他不会再在办公室里用餐了。”  
“不管他在哪儿，你都有办法找得到，是不是？”  
实际上，在德拉科到来之前，歌剧魅影并没有偷经理晚餐的癖好。他有时候会离开剧院，有时候会从职工食堂顺走一份，他对食物没有太高的要求，但德拉科显然与他相反。这个男孩不肯将就，一定要吃最好的东西，睡最好的床。剧院里伙食最丰盛的自然是两个经理，和副经理相比，欧文更懂得享受，他的饭菜都是从剧院外的高级餐厅里送来的，非常合德拉科的胃口。  
“总有一天他会选择再也不在剧院进餐。”歌剧魅影说道。  
“那真是太遗憾了。”德拉科打了个哈欠。  
到了第十一天，歌剧魅影终于公布了自己为德拉科选好的角色。那天他们照常练声、练习歌曲、去舞台架上看演出，剧院上演的歌剧是《威尼斯商人》，泰丽扮演女主角鲍西娅。德拉科拿着剧本坐在架子上，两卝腿悬空，晃荡着，跟着她一起唱鲍西娅的台词。他的唱功在这些天的高强度训练中突飞猛进，嗓音清澈洪亮，有种未变声的少年才拥有的清脆。德拉科不清楚这代卝表着什么，他只想要和泰丽一争高下，他的声音飘荡着，如同蒲公英的种子，轻快而跳跃，充满活力。歌剧魅影一动不动地看着他，他的半张脸被面具遮住了，看不出表情。舞台灯旋转着，在他的瞳仁里过了一轮。  
表演结束后，他们坐小船回到小岛，德拉科一屁卝股坐在贝壳床卝上，嚷嚷着要喝水。歌剧魅影没理他，他从书架上挑出《恶卝魔罗伯特》的剧本，翻了几页，涂改了几个单词。一滴滚卝烫的烛液滴在纸页上，烧穿了一个洞。歌剧魅影慢慢拭去了它，烛液干涸在黑色皮手套卝上。  
“接下来我们要干什么？”德拉科不知何时走到了他背后，伸长了脖子去看他手里的剧本，“你今天会唱歌给我听吗？”  
歌剧魅影合上剧本，转过身，德拉科来不及反应，整个人撞到了他怀里，摸卝着鼻子，低咒着后退。  
“还有不到二十天，你就要上台表演了。”他说道，坐在了贝壳床卝上。  
德拉科眨了眨眼，一下子紧张起来，搬过钢琴凳坐下，挺卝直了背。  
“哦，所以你终于确定我的角色了吗？”他换了个姿卝势，故作镇定，“是罗伯特还是贝拉特姆？”  
“我以前说过，这两个角色都不适合你。”  
“我也说过，我绝对不会去演雷姆波——”  
“我说过这样的话吗？”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道，“你去演阿丽莎。”  
小岛上瞬间陷入一片寂静。阿丽莎是歌剧《恶卝魔罗伯特》中农卝民雷姆波的恋人，也是罗伯特多年未见的亲妹妹。在剧中，她是一个机敏、勇敢的女性，然而德拉科并不关心她到底是一个怎样的角色，他现在只想扑过去把歌剧魅影揍一顿。  
“你在开玩笑，对不对？”德拉科强忍着愤怒，手在微微发卝抖。  
“我没有这个兴致，”歌剧魅影说道，“我再重复一次，你去演阿丽莎。”  
“这绝不可能！”男孩一下子站了起来。  
“坐下。”他命令道。  
“我不，除非你收回这个要求！”  
“坐下，德拉科！”歌剧魅影加重了语气。德拉科与他对视了几秒，后背莫名有点冷。他干站了一会儿，最后还是没坚持住，在他的目光中坐了下去。  
“我不演阿丽莎。”德拉科仍然不太高兴，重申道。  
“这个角色很适合你。”  
“你闭着眼睛说瞎话，是吗？”男孩翻了个白眼，“你觉得我是女孩？”  
“你不是女孩，但你的声音像女孩。”  
“你再这么说话我就揍你了，歌剧魅影！”  
“是吗？”歌剧魅影仰靠在柔卝软的靠背上，德拉科看不清他的眼神，“你跟得上泰丽·埃伦纳利斯。”  
“我——可是我唱得没她好——”  
“我们没有在讨论你唱得怎么样，我是说你跟得上她，”歌剧魅影打断了他，“她能唱的高音，你也能唱得上去。那是女高音的部分，德拉科。”  
“所以？”  
“你的声音不够厚重、洪亮，不能唱现在流行的歌剧里的男高音，”他说道，“你的低音唱不下去，但高音非常尖锐，很有穿透力，这在男歌手中是非常罕见的。绝大多数男歌手在变声期过后就再也无法唱出少年时期清透的歌声，但你可以做到。对于你来说，唱女高音比男高音更容易。”  
“是这样吗？”德拉科有些吃惊。不知为何，歌剧魅影的肯定让他略微得意起来。  
“在以前，许多男歌手为了能在成年后保留少年时期的嗓音，会在进入青卝春卝期之前使用阉卝割手术。”歌剧魅影看着他，“不过你不需要，德拉科。”  
“可我是男人，怎么能演女性角色？”德拉科被他的目光盯得有些毛卝骨卝悚卝然，“这太丢人了！”  
“在十七、十八世纪，女性不能参加唱诗班，也无法登上舞台。那时候舞台上扮演女性角色的都是男人，也就是我刚才说的阉伶歌手。”  
“可现在是十九世纪，已经没有男人来扮演女人了。”  
“当你站在舞台上，没有人知道你是男人。”  
德拉科皱起眉，这句话总让他感觉怪怪的。歌剧魅影以前让他尝试过阿丽莎的唱段，那时候他以为这只是练习的一部分，因为对方也教他唱过其他的角色。德拉科仔细地回想着，歌剧魅影说的没错，他唱罗伯特和贝特拉姆的部分的时候确实感到非常吃力。但这不代卝表他愿意接受扮演阿丽莎，一个穿着长裙的女性角色。  
“不管怎么说，这都太——”  
“你把那条裙子穿上试试看。”  
“什么？”德拉科顺着歌剧魅影指的方向看去，被烛火环绕的书桌旁有一个衣架，上面挂着一件红色的连衣裙。那条裙子裙摆很大，非常夸张，但收腰处很细，德拉科很怀疑他能不能把自己塞卝进去。  
“这是从女人的衣柜里偷的吗？”他讥讽道。  
“剧院的仓库里有好几件，”歌剧魅影冷冷地看了他一眼，“如果我没想错，你穿起来会很合适。”  
“哦，你的眼睛出毛病了，对不对？”  
“我的耐心很有限，德拉科。”他站了起来，快步朝德拉科走去，后者一惊，屁卝股下意识地向后挪。他抬起头，小岛上烛卝光影影绰绰，歌剧魅影如同一团黑色的影子，他的披风飞舞着，几支蜡烛熄灭了，留下一缕长长的白烟。  
脚步声越来越近，德拉科感觉自己的心脏仿佛被一根弦吊了起来，越缠越紧。黑影在他面前停下，如同一把即将落下的闸刀。没等他说话，德拉科抢先开口了，有些结巴：“你不能逼我穿裙子，歌剧魅影。”  
“你承诺过无论我给你挑选什么角色，你都会接受，”歌剧魅影靠近了一步，他的影子盖住了德拉科，让他感到前所未有的压力，“你想反悔？”  
“我——可你没说过会是女角色，我怎么知道——”  
“我以为你能想得到，”歌剧魅影居高临下地看着他，“在我否定你演男角色的可能性后，我以为你能想到，剩下的‘有台词的角色’只有女角色。”  
德拉科张了张口，脸上浮起一层红晕。他确实没想到这一层，或者说，他根本没有往这个方向去想。他怎么可能扮演女角色？歌剧魅影一定是疯了。  
在舞台上，女角色往往比男角色得到更多的关注，尤其是女主角，只要表现有过人之处，就会受到吹捧。德拉科无法想象自己饰演阿丽莎后会遇到怎样的情形，如果有一群男人——不，打住，他在想什么？他才不会饰演阿丽莎。  
“我觉得不行，”德拉科咽了口唾沫，慢吞吞地说道，“我到时候肯定会露馅的。肯定会有人认出来这是个男人，那我就完蛋了。”  
“只要你不心虚，没有人会发现。”歌剧魅影说道，“如果你没有其他问题，我们现在就开始。”  
“不，我没有胸，歌剧魅影！”德拉科急了，想也不想地叫道，“我不要穿裙子——”  
“这一段会唱吗？”对方打断了他，将剧本递到他面前，德拉科下意识地低下头，歌剧魅影指着的是《恶卝魔罗伯特》第一幕里的一段内容，阿丽莎进入酒馆，却遭到了在那儿喝酒的骑士们的调卝戏，最后被罗伯特救下。  
“我当然会唱——”  
“能背下来吗？”  
“——可以试试。”  
歌剧魅影将剧本放到钢琴顶上，将德拉科从钢琴凳上拉起来，让他站在舞台上。蓦地，他从背后抱住了他，德拉科霎时浑身紧绷，下意识地叫道：“你干什么？”  
“现在，唱。”  
他的声音在他耳边炸开，德拉科的喉结滚动了一下，大脑一片空白，鼻间弥漫着那个人冰冷的气息，什么也无法思考。他在做什么？他让他做什么？剧本上的内容在脑中闪过，他记得那是——那是——  
“……请可怜可怜我，让我走吧！你们要带我去哪里？”  
抱着他的腰的那双手松开了，抓卝住了他的双臂，将它们用卝力往后掰去。德拉科整个人靠在了歌剧魅影的怀里，他浑身发冷，一种强烈的恐惧升上来，让他无法呼吸。感觉到对方放开了一只胳膊，手搭在了他的大卝腿上，德拉科僵硬地转过头，歌剧魅影黑色的眼睛在面具后盯着他，他的手掌抚卝摸卝着他的大卝腿，触卝碰过的地方一阵发卝麻。  
“她多么漂亮，”他在他耳边唱道，“她多么漂亮。”  
这一段原本是多个骑士的合唱，然而歌剧魅影一个人的声音响亮如同一支乐队，让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，血液都要倒流。他的手依然在挪动、游走，德拉科咽了口口水，他真的产生了一种自己正在被侵犯的错觉，他弱小、无助，没有办法逃走，只能苦苦哀求……  
“发发慈悲吧，求求你……”  
“不，你的眼泪无法打动我，”他的手回到了他的腰间，暧昧地摩擦着，伸进了裤腰里，“你无法从我这里得到怜悯……”  
他的歌声像黑卝暗的镰刀，快而重地落在德拉科身上，而他的手却如同柔卝软的绸缎，一寸一寸吞噬着他，令他头昏脑胀。德拉科哀求着，他的哀求也是尖锐的歌声，歌剧魅影的歌声撞进他的恳求里，他们的声音死死纠缠着，不停地向上攀升，他握住了他的腿，他的裤子，德拉科僵直着四肢挣扎着，仿佛陷入了冰窖里。求求你——不！——求求你——不！节奏越来越快，他的心跳忽上忽下，被他触卝碰过的地方忽冷忽热，整个视野好像都在摇晃，令人感到昏眩。这一段终于结束时，德拉科大口大口地喘着气，发现自己已经倒在了木制舞台上。歌剧魅影压着他的胳膊，坐在他的腰上。他的披风垂在他腰间，德拉科呼吸急促，心跳快得想吐。他瞪大眼盯着他，久久无法缓过劲来。  
过了一会儿，歌剧魅影慢慢松开他，从他身上坐起来。他脱掉披风甩在钢琴上，大步走下舞台，从酒架里拔卝出了一瓶酒，用开瓶器嘣的一声打开。他倒了两小杯酒，慢慢走回来，德拉科仍躺在原地，愣愣地看着他。歌剧魅影仰起头喝光了一杯，将另一杯递到德拉科面前。  
男孩的反应非常迟钝，他缓慢地抬起手，接过高脚杯，盯着它看了几秒，一下子倒进了嘴里。酒液沿着嘴角渗出，流进他的脖颈，德拉科撑着地面坐起来，表情仍有些呆滞。歌剧魅影等待着，少顷，男孩的背猛地抽卝了一下，转过头，眼泪无声地流了出来。他感觉到了，用卝力擦了把泪水，可眼泪却越来越多，怎么也擦不干。最后他哭了起来，肩膀一耸一耸。  
“……我在舞台上也会这样吗？”德拉科的声音在发卝抖。  
“不，”歌剧魅影低声说道，“不会。”  
德拉科低头看着自己的双卝腿，这是他的腿，不是阿丽莎的。他感受到了那种被割裂的痛苦，这场表演后劲太大了，似乎要将他的灵魂都吸出来似的，他毫无知觉地成为了那个可怜的女人，被拉扯、被撕碎，感受她的耻痛，像她一样脆弱。  
“我不是阿丽莎，”他说道，抓着歌剧魅影的胳膊慢慢站起来，“我不是阿丽莎……”  
“你是阿丽莎，”歌剧魅影说道，“从现在起，或者之前的某个时刻……你就是她。”  
德拉科猛地转过头来，脸色煞白，仿佛见到了鬼魂。


	7. Chapter 7

他醒来时意识仍有些模糊，不知道自己身在何处。他艰难地眨着眼，手四处拍打着，抚摸着身下柔软的垫子，那是红色的，弥漫着一种燃烧的香气。德拉科贪婪地嗅着，这种味道令他感到安心。他擦了擦鼻子，努力翻过身，这才发现自己正躺在贝壳床上，身上盖着一条薄被。他坐起来，往周围看去，四周一片漆黑，所有的蜡烛都熄灭了，远处亮着鳞片似的一抹光，不停地跳动着。那是湖水的反光，德拉科意识到了这一点，他正呆在歌剧魅影的小岛上。他抬起手表，辨认了半天，勉强认出现在是凌晨两点。  
德拉科呆坐了一会儿，有些迷茫。记忆慢慢复苏，他甩了甩头，终于想起来自己为什么会在这儿睡着了。  
自从歌剧魅影确定要让他扮演阿丽莎后，德拉科的训练量比之前更恐怖了。对方反反复复地让他唱阿丽莎的唱段，阿丽莎在第一幕、第三幕、第五幕出现，需要背诵的唱词不算太多，但熟练掌握唱段只是最基本的任务，德拉科还要在歌唱的同时根据剧情变化做出动作，控制好自己的表情，他认为这比唱歌还难。  
剧院里还没有开始彩排，为了帮助德拉科熟悉剧情，歌剧魅影代演其他所有角色来陪他练习。他能背下每一个角色的台词，无论是罗伯特还是雷姆波，他都表现得极有张力，即使德拉科早就习惯了他带来的震撼，但仍会无法控制地被他的歌声所感染，为他着迷。在德拉科进入酒馆的时候，他既是调戏他的骑士，又是将他解救的罗伯特；在光线阴暗的山谷里，他既是对他许下诺言的雷姆波，又是破坏婚礼的贝特拉姆；他一次次将他推入地狱，又将他从悬崖边救回，如同一个无止境的游戏。  
德拉科感觉自己在天平的两端摇摆，歌剧魅影的歌声分裂出了无数个幻象，他时而低沉，时而高亢，时而温柔，时而尖锐，在他歌唱的时候，周围的一切都在远去，德拉科觉得自己的灵魂也被一同震碎了，心甘情愿地匍匐在他脚下。而当他们合唱时，德拉科往往要使出浑身解数才能勉强不被他的声音完全压制。歌剧魅影的歌声太强势了，他能轻松地完成高难度的转音和颤音，将歌曲处理得细致又激昂澎湃。而且德拉科后来发现他对原有的歌曲旋律都进行了小范围的改编，使它们变得更加婉转、优美、跌宕起伏。德拉科细细品味着他的改动，越听越入迷，当歌剧魅影停下时，他甚至感到无比失望。  
“你为什么不去参加表演？”  
在一次排练完第三幕后，德拉科累得不想动弹，喉咙干疼，迫不及待地躺倒在贝壳床上。歌剧魅影站在一旁泡茶，德拉科歪过头，正好看见他那只没有被面具挡住的眼睛，沉默而冰冷。他的黑色皮手套在他面前晃动，动作非常灵巧，德拉科看得入了神，又想起刚才的排练，忍不住问道。  
歌剧魅影的手一顿，很快就恢复了正常。他端着茶托走到床边，将一杯红茶放在酒架上，德拉科马上坐了起来，伸手拿过红茶。  
“很烫，”歌剧魅影提醒道，他在旁边的一张沙发椅上坐下，“你的转音还需要练习。”  
“我知道了，”德拉科嘟囔着，“我今天练了好久。”  
“这还不够。”  
“不说这个，你为什么不去参加表演？”德拉科将滚烫的红茶放回酒架，慢吞吞地往歌剧魅影的方向挪去，“我敢保证，以你的水平，演哪个角色都会大获成功的。”  
歌剧魅影慢悠悠地用勺子搅着茶水，微微眯起眼，似乎在思考着什么。德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，冒冒失失地说道：“而且你总是戴着面具。”  
“戴面具是为了隐藏身份，”歌剧魅影放下勺子，发出了清脆的一声，“我不会参加剧院的任何一场演出。”  
“为什么？”  
“这和你没有关系，德拉科。”  
“好吧，你就只会逼迫我参加。”男孩气呼呼地说道，躺倒在床上，翻了个身，用屁股对着他。  
歌剧魅影盯着他的背影看了几秒，德拉科一直没有动，也没有说话，似乎还在生闷气。他无声无息地起身，走到他背后，低下头，指尖从男孩金灿灿的后脑勺慢慢滑到后背，后者扭了扭身子，咕哝了一句“好痒”。  
“你要帮我按摩吗？”德拉科问道，“我的脚有点痛，肯定是因为站得太久了。”  
“你想太多了。”  
那天德拉科一直练习到了晚上，他实在是太累了，饿得走不动路。歌剧魅影给他吃了几块饼干，他感觉好了一些，又想睡觉，于是迷迷糊糊地把对方叫来，让他在一个小时后叫醒自己。然而歌剧魅影并没有叫他起床，德拉科一下子睡到了凌晨两点，揉着眼睛从贝壳床上爬起来。这张床确实太小了，他只能缩成一团躺在上面，腰酸背痛。  
德拉科恍恍惚惚地爬下床，蹲下身，在黑暗中摸索着，避开地上的木箱、椅腿、蜡烛架和书本。他需要找一个舒服的地方睡觉，他想，那张床实在是太难受了。德拉科昏昏沉沉地往前走，他绕过书桌，书桌后露出了一条小路，面前的小路变得更窄了，只能容一个人通过。它在无数苍白的蜡烛中延伸，德拉科打着哈欠，没有意识到自己踏入了一个以前从未来过的地方。蜡烛架往两边散开，一个黑暗、宽阔的房间在拐角显露出来，德拉科看见了一层薄纱，它飘荡着，垂挂在一张床的四周。床的两侧立着两只枝形蜡烛架，上面摆着一排黑蜡烛。  
德拉科慢慢走到床边，停下脚步，床上蓦地窜起了一个影子。他掐住他的脖子，瞬间将他按在了床板上，德拉科只感觉一阵天旋地转，身体撞在了一个柔软的物体上，脖子上的疼痛让他立刻清醒了。他瞪大眼看着面前的人，下意识地向前推着。  
“是我，歌剧魅影！”他挣扎着，用力掰着对方的手，“我快喘不过气了！”  
那人的手略微松了一些，德拉科总算能呼吸了。他喘息着，盯着那双黑暗中的眼睛，他能感觉到歌剧魅影的呼吸正落在他的脸庞、脖颈。他似乎看见了他的鼻梁，嘴唇，还有黑色的睡袍，在这一刻，他看起来特别不像歌剧魅影。  
“你来这里做什么？”男孩冷冷地问道。  
“我——我想在床上睡觉，”德拉科有点委屈，“那张床太小了，很不舒服。”  
“那就回去睡。”  
“现在已经凌晨两点了，你让我怎么回去？”德拉科又开始推他的手，扭着腰想往他床上爬，“这张床挺大的，也很软——”  
“德拉科！”  
歌剧魅影忍无可忍，在他屁股上拍了一巴掌。男孩一下子僵住了，他侧过身，捂着自己的屁股瞪着他。  
他们对视了片刻，歌剧魅影直起身，将白纱拉拢。  
“把鞋脱了。”他说道。  
德拉科一愣，马上反应过来，粗鲁地踢掉皮鞋。歌剧魅影从背后解开了他的西装扣子，将他的外套扒下来扔到床下。德拉科打了个喷嚏，窸窸窣窣地脱着裤子。他很快就把自己脱得光溜溜的，躺进被窝里，卷走了大半的被子。歌剧魅影用力掐了一把他的后颈，将被子扯了回来。  
德拉科似乎真的困极了，很快就睡着了。歌剧魅影没有继续睡，睁着眼躺到了天亮。耳边传来男孩细细的呼吸声，令他想到环绕着小岛的河水，想到他们挤在空中的舞台架上，德拉科细长的小腿像两管苇草，在天空之水中搅动。这是一个漫长的夏天，热烈的歌剧一场一场上演，又飞蛾扑火般地落幕。他合上眼，又睁开，黑夜和白昼就这样飞快地在叹息中闪过了。  
不知过了多久，剧院的钟声敲响，隐约的震动徘徊着，一波一波传至无人知晓的地下世界。他看向睡在一旁的德拉科，以及不远处立在墙边的书架，上面放着无数本旧剧本，在黑暗中隐隐发蓝。这一切都像水一般宁静，又像梦一般消失无踪。  
歌剧魅影慢慢坐起来，下床走到衣柜前，换上西装。他打开衣柜里的一个上锁的柜子，从里面取出一片能遮住上半张脸的蝴蝶形黑色面具，拿着它离开了房间。

泰丽和蒂芙尼坐在演员休息室里，两个化妆师正在帮她们精心保养的脸蛋上妆。外面的走廊里吵吵嚷嚷，说话声、跑步声、碰撞声连响无绝。几个置景工抱着梯子从门口走过，大声议论着今天的菜价，泰丽终于忍不住了，抬手让化妆师停下。  
“去把门关上，这声音吵得我头疼。”她说道。  
化妆师连忙放下眉笔，走去关上门，上了锁。今天早上剧院里彩排的是十天后将要演出的《恶魔罗伯特》，所有人都在为彩排做准备。  
“你的眉毛涂得太粗了，”一旁的蒂芙尼看向泰丽，尖声尖气地说道，“你不适合这么粗的眉毛，埃伦纳利斯。”  
泰丽看着镜子中的自己，头也不回地说道：“你也不适合那么浓的口红，克拉克夫人。”  
化妆师走回来，重新在泰丽面前坐下，调整着座椅。后者依然皱着眉看着镜子，压低声音对他说道：“把我的眉毛画淡一点。”  
蒂芙尼是最近刚来的女演员，她曾在英国皇家歌剧院参演过《麦克白》。这是她第一次来到莱西姆剧院，将会在《恶魔罗伯特》中出演女二号阿丽莎。她的父亲和欧文的父亲是老朋友，特意叮嘱欧文要对她多加关照。由于蒂芙尼的到来有些突然，欧文还没来得及给她整理出专用休息室，便让她暂时和泰丽共用一间休息室化妆，这使泰丽感到非常不愉快。她们几乎同时上完了妆，泰丽抢先一步提着蓝色的大裙摆跨出了门，昂着头走了出去。  
几位早已等在门口的小演员连忙迎上去帮她提裙摆，讨好地朝她微笑，泰丽没有理会，有些心不在焉。她竖起耳朵听着后面的说话声，在她离开休息室后没多久，蒂芙尼也出来了，大声和她的化妆师炫耀着她曾进入皇家歌剧院的经历。她的声音尖而刺耳，一刻不停地往泰丽脑子里钻，仿佛一把电钻，要将她的头凿出一个洞。泰丽眉头紧皱，有些胸闷气短，加快了脚步，旁边的几个龙套差点没跟上。  
蒂芙尼的笑声依然在持续，她开始一个个数着那些追求过她的贵族，化妆师连声附和着，泰丽在内心诅咒了一句。蓦地，背后传来了响亮的轰的一声，伴随着女人尖锐的叫声，泰丽感觉脚下一震，似乎有什么东西塌了。她条件反射地扭过头，发现一群人正围在后面，其中两人弯下腰，正试图从地上扶起一个人。  
“啊，天哪！”  
“你感觉怎么样，克拉克夫人？”  
“她的腿卡住了——”  
“谁去通知欧文先生？——哦，别太用力！”  
泰丽抓着裙摆小跑到那群人旁边，凑到里面一看，只见木质地板上破了一个大洞，蒂芙尼整个人陷进了大洞里，一条腿搁在木板上，流着血，以一种奇怪的角度扭曲着，另一只腿还在大洞里面。她的红裙摆脏了一大片，因为这个洞的底部都是发臭的水和泥，溅起来沾满了她的下半身。  
“我的腿痛死了！”蒂芙尼尖叫道，几乎要破音了，“是谁在拉我？不要碰我！”  
“夫人，请您不要乱动——”  
“别碰我的手！”  
“怎么回事？”一个雄浑的声音从另一头响起，他们转过头，男演员奥斯特正朝这儿走来，他穿着一身铮亮的骑士盔甲。  
“刚才我们走在这儿的时候，这块木板忽然折了！”化妆师马上说道，“克拉克夫人摔了下去——”  
“我必须要赔偿！这剧院是怎么检查的？”蒂芙尼胸口起伏，痛苦地呻吟着，面目扭曲，“木板下面都是水，难怪它会烂成这样！欧文呢，欧文在哪儿？”  
“欧文先生来了吗？谁去叫欧文先生了？”  
围上来的人越来越多，走廊里拥挤不堪、乱成一团，在没有人看到的地方，一个黑影一闪而过，消失在了洞口深处。  
德拉科醒来的时候已经是早上八点半。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，呆呆地躺了十几秒才想起自己现在在哪儿，扭身看向身侧，旁边空荡荡的，歌剧魅影已经不见了。德拉科眨着眼，大脑渐渐清醒了，开始回想起昨晚发生的一切，他误打误撞地跑进了这个房间，看见了歌剧魅影的脸——他记不清了，非常模糊，但他记得他很英俊，五官立体而分明。德拉科怔怔地想了一会儿，坐起来，正要找衣服穿上，房门蓦地打开了，一个人大步走进来，带来一阵冷风。德拉科打了个哆嗦，揉了揉眼睛。  
“你回来了，”他说道，“你去哪儿了？”  
歌剧魅影没有回答。他走到衣柜旁，从里面挑出一件大红色舞裙，扔到床上。  
“把它穿上。”歌剧魅影说道。  
“什么？”  
“该你上场了，”他说道，朝外走去，“马尔福小姐。”


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科足足愣了十几秒，炮弹似的从床上跳起来，想追上歌剧魅影，却又发现自己没穿衣服，只好爬到床下把衣服从床底拽出来。当他终于把自己收拾完、跑出房间时，已经过去了二十分钟。清脆的钢琴声在空中流动，德拉科听出是李斯特的《地狱圆舞曲》。他沿着小径跑出，四周的蜡烛燃烧着，歌剧魅影正在台上弹钢琴，他的手指在琴键上轻快地跳跃。  
德拉科找了张椅子坐下，低下头，发现自己扣子扣错了，于是又解开来重新扣。不知何时，钢琴声停了下来，四周变得无比安静。德拉科感觉到了什么，抬起头，歌剧魅影正站在他面前。  
“你——”  
“没有换衣服？”  
“我——我为什么要现在换？”德拉科的心跳莫名快了起来，“不是上台才要穿吗？”  
“彩排也要换衣服，德拉科。”  
“我还没彩排呢。”  
“很快就有机会了，”歌剧魅影说道，“过一两天，你就会收到面试通知。在这之前，你要适应这套衣服。”  
“不，我不明白——你怎么知道？”德拉科说得有些混乱，“我不想穿裙子——”  
他的话没能说完，歌剧魅影冰冷的眼神让他闭上了嘴。  
“之前说过的话忘了？”他盯着他的脖子，德拉科感觉自己的皮肤仿佛被他的视线割开了，咽了口唾沫，不敢再说话。歌剧魅影走近了一步，德拉科腾的一下站起来，挺直了背。他们对视了几秒，男孩不由自主地向后退去，慌乱地转身往回走。身后响起对方不疾不徐的脚步声，德拉科的心悬了起来，他加快脚步，健步如飞地回到房间里，关上门。  
歌剧魅影没有推门进来，这让德拉科松了口气。他转过头，那条鲜红的舞裙依然躺在床上，巨大的裙摆在床被上展开，如同一抹浓郁的晚霞。他注视着它，做了个深呼吸，慢慢走过去，拿起舞裙。  
就是这玩意儿，他要穿着它上台，德拉科想，恶狠狠地瞪着它。他死也不想穿，太丢人了——而且很恶心——这是女人穿的裙子，他绝不会穿的。可如果他不穿，歌剧魅影肯定会翻脸……德拉科想起了那一缸扭动的蛇，打了个哆嗦。他紧抿着下唇，盯着红舞裙看了一会儿，咬咬牙解开了自己的扣子。  
歌剧魅影坐在门外等候着，一动不动。他没有等太久，也许有五分钟——或者十分钟，德拉科声音在里面响起来，非常尖，甚至有些变调了：“这裙子到底怎么穿？为什么有这么多——它太紧了，快进来帮我，歌剧魅影！”  
歌剧魅影起身推开门，走进房间。刚入门时他没能马上找到德拉科，仔细一看才发现他站在墙角，穿着裙子背对着他，正努力对付着背上的拉链。这条舞裙收腰很紧，德拉科的腰不如女人那样苗条，将裙子撑得满满的，这导致拉链两侧难以合拢。歌剧魅影走到德拉科背后，将他纠结的手拉下来，提起衣服，说道：“收紧腹部。”  
德拉科听话地收起腹部，歌剧魅影用力扯过衣服，另一只手拉起拉链，强行拉到了顶。男孩只觉得紧得要命，呼吸都不畅通了，走一步都勒得慌。  
“好难受，”他吸着气，拉扯着蕾丝领口，“我喘不过来了，这根本不行，歌剧魅影！”  
歌剧魅影沉默地打量着他，女演员上台表演时往往要穿高跟鞋，因为舞裙的裙摆非常长，一不小心就会踩住。德拉科比一般的女演员要高得多，这件舞裙的长度对于他来说刚刚好，但腰部和肩膀勒得太紧了，并不利于表演。  
“把它脱了。”他说道。德拉科如得赦令，马上拉下拉链，将裙子脱到地上。  
歌剧魅影从抽屉里拿出一只卷尺，命令德拉科贴着墙站好，测量他的肩宽、胸围和腰围，将数据记在纸上。他从床底拖出一只绿皮小箱子，拿起舞裙在德拉科身上比划着，又将它平铺着放在床上，打开了箱锁。  
德拉科好奇地蹲下身，那只箱子里装着各种大小的剪刀、针和线，还有一些布料，卷成一捆一捆塞在角落里。他凑到歌剧魅影身边，看着他沿着缝剪开了舞裙，用卷尺测量，再重新一针一针绣上，动作娴熟得不像是第一次做这种事。  
“你当过裁缝吗？”德拉科问道，抚摸着舞裙的羊腿袖。  
“安静。”  
“我的意思是，你会好多门手艺，”德拉科说道，挪了挪身子，凑得更近了一些，“你还会什么？”  
歌剧魅影没有回答，只是在沉默地修改舞裙。然而德拉科并不放弃，他靠得更近了一些，一个劲地缠着他说话，试图让他讲自己以前的故事，自顾自地笑起来，一点也不觉得自己烦人。  
“……我妈妈每年都会给我定制新的西装，你会做西装吗？”男孩问道，“你的衣服是不是自己做的？”  
舞裙上的线缝到了顶，歌剧魅影侧过头，德拉科正光着上身趴在他身边。他的皮肤非常白皙，上面还残留着被过紧的舞裙勒出的红痕。歌剧魅影微眯起眼，弯腰从箱子里取出两块薄海绵，贴在他的胸前。男孩叽叽喳喳的声音马上停下了，他吃惊地看着他，下意识想要挡住胸口，歌剧魅影收回海绵，用剪刀勾出一个圆形，把海绵叠起来剪下了四片，两两黏在一起，又减下一些布料固定在海绵背面。  
他修整了半天，将两只柔软的厚海绵片贴在德拉科的胸前，让他自己按住。后者低头看着海绵片，又看向他，张嘴想说什么，歌剧魅影已经从柜子里拿出了一件鲸骨支撑的紧身胸衣，绕着他的胸膛环了一圈，在背后用力拉紧，开始绑带子。  
“这又是你从哪儿找来的？”德拉科不停地扭头看自己的后背，摸着身上勒紧的胸衣，“这东西好奇怪，穿着真难受。还有这个——这是胸吗？”  
“对，不要乱动。”  
“可我觉得它会掉下来——”  
“绑紧就不会。”  
他缠了两圈，将丝带绑在德拉科背后，男孩不适地动了动，摸了摸鼻子。歌剧魅影将修改好的舞裙拿起来，让德拉科从下面套上，帮他拉上背后的拉链。修改过的舞裙比以前宽松了一些，虽然还是有点紧，但已经可以忍受。德拉科挺直了背，摆弄着舞裙的下摆，上面罩着一层白纱，白纱上镶着水钻。他走了两步，感觉凉飕飕的，有些不习惯。  
“女人平时都要这么穿吗？”德拉科扭了扭肩膀，又觉得胸口有点痒，忍不住去调整胸前的海绵垫，“这玩意儿太不舒服了。”  
“女人还要穿长袜，”歌剧魅影将两条白色的过膝蕾丝长袜扔给他，“把这个穿上。”  
德拉科目瞪口呆地看着怀里的两条长袜，又看向歌剧魅影，张了张嘴，确定他不是在开玩笑后，一屁股坐在了床上。  
“为什么要穿这袜子？”他叫道，“裙摆已经把我的腿挡住了。”  
“你想光着脚穿舞鞋？”  
“你可以给我换一双短袜。”  
“不行。”  
“为什么——”  
“必须穿长袜，”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道，“自己穿还是我帮你？”  
德拉科马上忿忿地从裙子底下踢了他一脚，不耐烦地抓起长袜开始往腿上拽。  
“这玩意儿好恶心，”他边穿边说道，“我以后绝不会碰这种东西。”  
德拉科的腿非常瘦，这双女式长袜对于他来说宽窄正好，并不算紧。他泄愤般地将长袜拉到了膝盖上方，站起身，将脚伸进歌剧魅影递过来的黑色舞鞋里。这双鞋显然不是剧院里标配的那一双，德拉科的脚是正常男性的尺寸，绝对穿不进女演员的舞鞋，但这双鞋让他穿着却刚刚好。他踩着它离开房间，在舞台上走了两圈，并没有感到不适，只是裙子有点长，走路的时候不小心勾住了床柱。  
“这衣服好重，如果一直穿着，我会闷死的。”德拉科抱怨道，用手扇着风，转来转去，“有镜子吗？我想看一看。”  
他转过身，正对上歌剧魅影的目光，他站在不远处看着他，眼睛隐藏在面具之后，看不分明。德拉科愣了一秒，很快便回过神来，提着裙子走下台阶，穿过影影绰绰的蜡烛朝他走去。后者没有动，像一个静止的指示牌。  
“我知道，你肯定要笑话我，是不是？”德拉科瞪着眼睛，歌剧魅影平静地注视着他，没有说话。他上前一步，牵起德拉科的手——就像绅士对淑女那样，带着他慢慢往前走。四周的烛火簇拥着他们，精致的银器和酒瓶反射着细碎的光芒。德拉科不知为何想起了那首《地狱圆舞曲》，太奇妙了，他想，歌剧魅影一定是从地狱中来的。  
“保持慢速，”过了一会儿，歌剧魅影说道，“注意你的姿态……现在你是一个女人，德拉科。”  
“哦，我上台可不能叫德拉科。”  
“德蕾可·里德尔。”  
“什么？”  
“你叫德蕾可·里德尔。”他说道，揭开墙边的幕布，一面圆形镜子出现在他们面前。德拉科猝不及防地看见了镜中的自己——  
镜中人穿着拖地的红色舞裙，复杂的蕾丝和亮片从胸前绣到了裙摆；洁白的手臂藏在米色的羊腿袖下，裙下能看见黑色舞鞋的一角。德拉科把裙子提起来，雪白的蕾丝长袜包裹着他细长的双腿，配着黑色的舞鞋，有一种微妙的和谐感。歌剧魅影松开了他的手，男孩朝他看去，猝不及防的，一顶金色的假发戴在了他的头上。德拉科猛地看向镜子，镜中的男孩陌生而苍白，金色的长发垂在肩头，如同一缕月光。歌剧魅影戴着皮手套的手垂下来，搭在他的脖颈上。他一身漆黑，宛若月亮的背面。

两天后，德拉科收到了莱西姆剧院寄来的邀请函。这封邀请函是歌剧魅影交给他的，信封上用花体写着“德蕾可·里德尔收”，盖上了红色的火漆。德拉科撕开火漆，打开信封，从里面取出了一张羊皮纸，信上的内容很简单，是请他明天晚上来剧院二楼的练习室。  
“你是怎么弄到这封信的？”德拉科翻看着它的正反面，“从欧文那儿偷的吗？”  
“它寄到了应该寄的地方。”  
“他是怎么知道我——不，德蕾可·里德尔的？”  
“我让前院长给他写了封推荐信。”  
“哦，那他可真听话。”男孩嘟囔道。  
“他确实很听话。”  
德拉科揉了揉鼻子，感觉有点痒，打了个喷嚏。在这缝隙间，歌剧魅影又说话了：  
“你现在是一个来自威尔士的年轻女演员，二十岁，未婚，曾经在剧院里参演过《威尼斯商人》。”  
“所以里德尔是威尔士的姓氏吗？”他随口问道。  
“不，”歌剧魅影说道，“这只是毫无意义的一个姓氏。”  
“哼，真没意思。”  
他们在穿上演出服的情况下又练习了几回，德拉科得承认，穿舞裙表演和穿常服的感觉完全不同。他好不容易适应了穿裙子的感觉，在歌剧魅影的指导下努力将自己代入女人，别扭地模仿他见过的那些贵族小姐的走路姿势和说话方式。  
“明天面试之前，你需要化妆，”在一次练习结束后，歌剧魅影说道道，“面试的时候我会在上面看着你，所以不用紧张。”  
“实际上，这样我更紧张，”德拉科毫无形象地仰躺在沙发上，翻了个白眼，“谁来帮我化妆？”  
“我。”  
“什么？谁？”  
“我不重复第二遍。”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道。  
“你会化妆？”德拉科吃了一惊。  
虽然的确有不少男化妆师，但他以为歌剧魅影并不是其中之一。他曾经告诉他，在他很小的时候，他曾经参加过一次剧院的演出，那时他只是个跑龙套的小角色。在那之后，他再也没有参演过剧院的任何歌剧，按道理来说，他也不会有化妆的经验。德拉科有时候想知道，他是从哪一刻变成了歌剧魅影？但他更想知道的是，他到底是谁，为什么会呆在这里？他见过他改造的密道，听过他创作的钢琴曲，穿过他剪裁的舞裙，他身上的谜团越来越多，它们令人着迷，又令人恐惧，如同黑洞，将他卷到一个不可知的地方去。  
歌剧魅影没有回答这个问题，德拉科犹豫了片刻，还是没有继续追问。到了第二天，他马上就领教到了歌剧魅影的化妆技术——和他的缝纫技术一样娴熟精湛。  
他让德拉科坐在书桌前，闭上眼，在他脸上涂了一层水，又涂了一层粉。打好底后，他为他画眉、上鼻影，德拉科睁着眼，歌剧魅影靠得非常近，他能感觉到他的呼吸，他黑色的面具就在眼前，触手可及。他的黑眼睛一动不动地盯着他，德拉科的内心莫名升起了一种异样的冲动，他想看看他完整的脸是什么样的。那个夜晚太黑了，一切都显得模糊不清。他想知道……他为什么要用面具遮住脸？他简直像个谜……德拉科慢慢抬起手，无声无息地向前伸去，一寸一寸靠近。厚厚的化妆刷扫着他的鼻翼，带来细碎的触感，有点痒。他的指尖越靠越近，在即将碰到面具边缘时，歌剧魅影转过了头，将化妆刷放在一边。德拉科触电般地缩回手，满了一身冷汗。歌剧魅影在化妆箱里找了一会儿，挑出一只橘红的口红，打开盖子，示意德拉科保持微笑。  
“不要笑得太僵。”他说道。  
德拉科抓紧了手指，紧紧握着，右腿不自然地弯曲着。他张开嘴，歌剧魅影涂得很细致，口红摩擦嘴唇的感觉陌生而暧昧。他的目光寸步不移，像在审视他，德拉科的脸不知为何渐渐热了起来，这让他更坐立难安了。  
当歌剧魅影终于放下口红时，德拉科如释重负，一下子站了起来，走向镜子。他穿了一件白色的长裙，衣服里绑着的胸衣有点紧，他又开始调整，以掩饰自己的不自在。  
“到剧院里你不能做这种动作。”歌剧魅影提醒道。  
“我知道。”  
背后响起一串脚步声，德拉科肩膀一抖，没有回头。他低着头，歌剧魅影越过他，他的黑披风缠住了他的白裙，又散开了，落在小岛的白砂上。他走到岸边，将小船撑出来，停在岸线中央。  
德拉科这才停下来，呆站了两秒，提着裙子慢吞吞地走下来，小心翼翼地跨到小船上。船微微一动，离开了岸，留下长长的涟漪。  
“如果我没有被选上，那该怎么办？”德拉科忽然问道。  
“你会被选上。”歌剧魅影的声音从风中飘来，有点遥远。  
“如果没有呢？”  
“不存在这个可能。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你的老师是我。”他说道。  
船桨划过水波带起冰凉的声响，德拉科听着周围寂静的声音，不知为何安定了一些。没什么可怕的，他安慰自己。至少歌剧魅影答应过，他会一直看着他。


	9. Chapter 9

面试的那天，德拉科是从正门进入剧院的。一个西装革履的男人站在门口等候着他，他一眼就认出他是先前见过的剧院副经理特纳。特纳一看见德拉科便殷切地上前和他握手，带他去前往约好的面试地点。他一路都在向他介绍莱西姆剧院的历史，德拉科矜持地点头，不紧不慢地跟在他身后，暗暗握紧了手指。剧院里仍在彩排，不少演员和置景工在后台走来走去，大喊大叫。特纳带着德拉科穿过走廊时，后者注意到不少人都停下来看他，扭头和身边的同伴窃窃私语，不知在说什么，这让德拉科皱起了眉头。

“往这里走，里德尔小姐，”特纳的声音将德拉科拽了回来，他带着他转过拐角，“你在这一行有多久了？”

“我五岁就跟着老师唱歌了。”德拉科反应过来，拿腔拿调地说道。

“我听说里德尔小姐在威尔士参加过演出，是吗？”

“对，不过那是三年前的事情了，我最近在法国进修。”

“你会说法语吗？”特纳好奇地问道。

“会一点。”

他们边聊天边往前走，迎面走来的一个穿着蓝色衬衫的男人一直盯着德拉科看，他的目光让他有些不适。他瞪了回去，可那人并没有识相地移开眼，反而朝他露出了一个笑容，德拉科感觉自己的后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“对了，你知道面试的具体内容吗？”为了分散注意力，德拉科问道。前面又有一群演员吵吵闹闹地挤过来，几个女演员看了德拉科一眼，扬起眉，一个男演员朝他吹了声口哨，引起了一场哄笑。

德拉科的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来，在平时——在他还是德拉科·马尔福的时候，他绝不会受到这种侮辱。他是未来的马尔福公爵，没有人敢用这种态度对他，而且他是男人，没有哪个男人会在公众场合遭到调戏。

特纳察觉到了他的不快，立刻呵斥了那些演员几句，将他们赶走了，扭头对德拉科赔笑道：

“这群家伙总是这样，看到漂亮女人就耐不住了。我回头再和他们说几句。”

德拉科僵硬地点了点头，依然不大高兴，板着张脸。接下来的一路上他们没有再撞见其他人，很快就到了练习室。练习室里似乎有人，里面正传出一男一女的争吵声。过了几秒，一个高挑的女人踩着高跟鞋从里面走出来，德拉科意外地发现那是泰丽。她昂着头，脸上没有笑容，看起来心情不太好。泰丽扭过头，也看见了德拉科，她表情一滞，转身离开了。

“那是我们剧院的领衔女演员泰丽·埃伦纳利斯，”特纳介绍道，“如果你通过了面试，将会与她同台表演——她出演女主角。”

“噢，她看起来不太喜欢我。”德拉科敏锐地捕捉到了她眼底的敌意，撇了撇嘴。

“啊，不会的。她一定是心情不好——她经常这样，我们都习惯了。”特纳打圆场道，敲了敲门，用力推开了。

这场面试进行得异常顺利。房间里只有欧文和一个上了年纪的妇人，他们没有对他的身世进行过多询问，只让他试唱了《恶魔罗伯特》中的一小段内容。德拉科最不怕的就是这个，他的演唱赢得了两人的高度赞赏，在他开口的那一刻，那位妇人就挺直了背，露出了惊讶的表情。德拉科并没有完全遵照原版旋律，他唱的是歌剧魅影改良后的版本，里面加入了许多炫技的装饰音，这让两人惊叹不已，就连欧文也露出了微笑。

“你通过了，”他刚停下来，妇人迫不及待地说道，“你的音色很不错，颤音是我见过最好的，也非常富有感染力。但是你的转音还不够流畅，音准也有点偏差，不过不是什么大问题……只要继续练习，你一定会出名的，我敢保证。”

德拉科礼貌地向她道谢，转头看向欧文，后者摆了摆手：

“我没有意见，我也认为很不错。”

他们站起身，妇人朝德拉科伸出手，和他握了握，说道：“我是维拉妮卡·威廉，以前也是一名女高音歌手，现在是这儿的顾问。我有点好奇，你唱的旋律经过改编，是吗？是你自己改编的吗？”

“不，是我的老师改编的。”德拉科回答道，和他们一同往外走。

“你的老师是谁？”

德拉科一顿，他意识到自己从来都不知道歌剧魅影的名字。

“他没有发表过自己的作品，夫人。你一定不认识他。”

威廉夫人扬起眉，“但毫无疑问，他是个天才。”

这是当然，德拉科想，他也这么认为。

他们推开门，出乎意料的，外面围了一大群人。一群穿着演出服的小演员挤在门口，门一打开就哄闹着散开了一条道，满脸通红地议论纷纷。德拉科听见一个女演员指着自己对同伴说“就是她，我刚才在走廊里看见了”，还有一个男演员一直在夸赞“她”的美貌，听得德拉科鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“刚才那首歌是她唱的吗，威廉夫人？”一个身材娇小的女演员大声问道。

“我在休息室里听到了，她唱的是《恶魔罗伯特》，对不对？”

“当然，”威廉夫人说道，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“这位是德蕾可·里德尔，她将会加入《恶魔罗伯特》，扮演阿丽莎。”

德拉科适时朝他们露出笑容，所有人都鼓起掌来，欢呼着、叫喊着，将他团团围住，问他各种问题。德拉科挑了几个问题回答，他侧过头，无意间瞥见了人群中的泰丽——她不知什么时候又回来了，站在最后面皱着眉看着自己。德拉科一点也不怕她，毫不示弱地看了回去。

四周的吵闹声环绕着他，所有人的目光都集中在德拉科一个人身上，他非常享受这种感觉。但不一会儿，德拉科又觉得有些聒噪，开始想念剧院地下的那片小岛了。他看着簇拥在身旁的化着夸张的舞台妆的演员们，喧嚣像气泡一般起伏，又如此脆弱，很快就破碎了。他忽然很想见到歌剧魅影。

在被歌剧魅影恐吓去表演之前，德拉科就对泰丽不抱好感。她骄傲、自大、目中无人，总喜欢使唤别人，认为别人讨好她是理所应当的。德拉科也是这种人，两个相似的人撞在一起如果无法惺惺相惜，那就只会互相看对方不顺眼了。

德拉科来排练的第一天，就遭到了泰丽的刁难。他在小岛上提前化好了妆，换上歌剧魅影为他修改过的舞裙，来到剧院里等待彩排。舞台上正在彩排的是另一个歌剧，《恶魔罗伯特》的其他演员在休息室里化妆。欧文给德拉科准备的休息室还没有完全整理好，他便去泰丽的休息室里呆着。

德拉科刚一进门，就看见三个化妆师围在泰丽身边，一个在帮她做头发，一个在给她化妆，还有一个正替她整理衣服——德拉科委实看不出这有什么必要。他迤迤然地走进来，勉为其难地和她打了个招呼，泰丽没有回答，对正在给她整理衣服的女人说道：“去帮里德尔小姐化妆。”

“我已经化好妆了。”德拉科说道。

“你自己化的？”

“我的老师帮我化的。”

泰丽从镜子里看着他，尖着嗓子说道：“是吗？我看不太出来。你的老师显然不太专业，是不是？”

这句话将德拉科气得七窍生烟，恨不得上去和她理论一番，但他及时控制住了自己，拖腔拖调地说道：“至少我只有一个老师，而不是三个。”

这下他们彻底结下了梁子。在接下来的排练里，泰丽频频发火，责骂了好几个小演员，就连男主角奥斯特也挨了一次骂，因为他不小心抢了节奏。德拉科和泰丽没有同台表演的剧情，幸运地躲过一劫，但他上台时后者一直在幕布后盯着他看，仿佛想从他的表演中揪出错来。

德拉科之前只与歌剧魅影合作过，小岛上的舞台完全不能和剧院明亮的大舞台相提并论。当他从幕布后走到台上时，那明亮的舞台灯和下方密集的空座位让他感到有些昏眩。德拉科紧张得要命，做了个深呼吸，仰起头看向上方的舞台架，似乎试图从那儿找到一丝异样的光亮，或者一个模糊的身影。

身后传来一个粗犷的男声，似乎是饰演雷姆波的男演员。德拉科回过神来，强行压下内心的恐慌和不安，转身走到他身边，挤出一个笑容。男演员原本正在和一个工作人员争执，看见德拉科后微微一愣，也朝他笑了一下。德拉科望着面前这张陌生的脸，一股浓浓的失望涌上心头，甚至显得毫无道理。

这不是他熟悉的雷姆波，他想。

第一幕里，德拉科的戏份便是在酒馆中遭遇调戏。在雷姆波和罗伯特下场后，德拉科提着裙子小心翼翼地走进酒馆，左顾右盼，一群骑士围上来，开始拉扯着他的手臂。虽然他知道这只是表演，但德拉科依然非常紧张，唱偏了两个音。罗伯特大步走来，唱着歌将那群喝醉酒的骑士从他身边推开，德拉科顺势在舞台上转了一圈，跑到了幕布后。他渐渐找到了状态，动作自然了许多，歌声也更加嘹亮。第一幕末尾有一段阿丽莎的优美独唱，她将母亲的遗嘱告诉罗伯特，让他知道临死前她还牵挂着他。当德拉科唱完时，他听见台下响起了轻轻的掌声和倒吸口气的声音。

彩排持续了好几个小时，德拉科双肩酸痛，脚后跟疼得无法站立，只想找张椅子坐下休息。他走下舞台，想回休息室坐一会儿，转过身却看见泰丽大步朝他走来，那一坨浅蓝色的大裙摆晃得他眼睛有点痛。

“……她说我表情太假，被雷姆波抱住的时候看起来一脸嫌弃，好像想把他甩开，”剧院的地下，德拉科在大厅里走来走去，歌剧魅影正坐在沙发上喝茶，“她还说我舞蹈跳得太做作了，仿佛以为自己是圣母。”

“不用管她，”歌剧魅影漫不经心地说道，“你的舞跳得非常好。”

“哦，我当然知道！”德拉科气呼呼地说道，“我不在乎这个，但她竟敢说你不够专业——”

“我确实不是专业化妆师。”

“比她的三个化妆师好多了，”男孩有些不屑，“我才不想让她的化妆师碰我的脸。”

“其他人怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”提到这个，德拉科的话更多了，“我不喜欢雷姆波的声音，太粗了，而且他总喜欢加一些莫名其妙的动作。那些演员也笨手笨脚的，第一幕那儿我的脚被踩了两次。贝特拉姆的演员总是用力过猛，我不知道他为什么要那么唱。泰丽的声音越来越尖了，幸好我没有和她一起表演——不然我的耳朵肯定保不住了。”

“你不能用我的水准来要求他们。”歌剧魅影说道。

“不可以吗？”德拉科撇撇嘴，在歌剧魅影身旁的沙发椅上坐下，踢掉鞋，将脚伸到了他怀里，“帮我揉一揉，我的脚后跟太痛了。”

德拉科的脚保养得很好，非常白皙，显然以前从未遭受过风吹雨打，因此一点小小的磨砺就让它起了泡，看起来有点可怜。见歌剧魅影一直盯着他的脚不动，德拉科低头看了一眼，马上开始抱怨那双舞鞋有多么硌脚。

“这都是你的错，”他说道，“我以前可从来没有长过水泡。”

“我的错？”歌剧魅影慢慢地重复了一遍，脱下手套，伸手捏起了一只，仔细地打量着，“确实是我的错，我应该让你光脚上台表演。”

“我才不要！”德拉科想要缩回腿，然而对方一下子握紧了，用力按摩起来，男孩抽了口气。他一回来就换下了舞裙，脸上的妆还没卸，蓝蓝的一抹勾在眼角，此时斜躺在沙发椅上，像一只停歇的蝴蝶。歌剧魅影微眯起眼，正要说话，德拉科蹬了他一脚，缩到了沙发角落。他们对视了一会儿，歌剧魅影朝他伸出手，德拉科摇了摇头。

“听话，德拉科。”

“我不要——”

“我不重复第二遍。”

德拉科咬着下唇看着他，最后还是不情不愿地把脚伸了回去，让歌剧魅影握在手里。后者慢慢地揉弄着，一时间两人都没有说话。

“第三幕的那一段你很不熟练。”过了一会儿，他开口说道。

“哦，我知道。”德拉科闷闷地说道。

“你的表情确实不到位。”

“你怎么也和那个女人一样？”德拉科叫道，白了他一眼。歌剧魅影看着他的脸，一瞬间产生了一种想将他撕碎的冲动。

他们又沉默了一会儿，德拉科像是想到了什么，用脚顶了顶他，问道：“对了，你为什么要叫自己歌剧魅影？”

歌剧魅影的手慢了一些，捏着德拉科的小指头狠狠掐了一把，后者叫了起来，忿忿地踢了他一脚，缩回了腿。

“没有特别的原因，”他说道，“我不喜欢我自己的名字。”

“你原来的名字是什么？”德拉科好奇地问道。

“这与你无关。”

“你不说就算了。”男孩又把腿伸了过去，催促着他再揉揉。歌剧魅影没有说话，安静地按摩着怀中的脚，眼中黑沉一片，不知在想什么。他沿着德拉科的双腿向下看去，看进他的裤管里，那是一条深沟，似乎埋藏着什么，一些他自己也不清楚的、危险的东西……

“对了，我想听你唱歌，”男孩懒洋洋的声音又响起了，“我听他们唱了一天，简直烦透了。”

脚踝一下子被掐住了，德拉科略有些不适地挣了挣，对方没有松开。他扭头看去，正对上歌剧魅影没有高光的眼睛，心脏蓦地一跳，有些难以呼吸。他张开嘴正想说什么，歌剧魅影忽然放开了他的脚，起身朝钢琴走去。

德拉科松了口气，但不知为何，他的内心又浮起了一丝酸酸胀胀的失落。


	10. Chapter 10

第二次排练的时候，德拉科又和泰丽闹了不愉快。起因是德拉科今天没有穿舞鞋排练，而是换了一双日常的女式高跟鞋，这使得他看起来比穿高跟鞋的泰丽高了半个头。泰丽揪着这一点和他吵了一架，两人都有些气急败坏。这剑拔弩张的氛围一直维持到他们回休息室时，泰丽毫不遮掩地向她的化妆师抱怨今天的不顺利，这让周围的演员都感到非常尴尬。  
“今天没有哪一幕是一次成功的。就因为那几个人的错误，每一幕都反复排练了至少三回，”她边走边大声说道，把舞鞋踩得噔噔响，“下次我一定要向欧文提议，不能再练习这么久了。我的脚都要断了。”  
“对了，我听说之前有个演员摔断了腿，是吗？”旁边的一个小演员问道。  
“真的吗？”  
“以前发生过这种事？”  
“哦，你说的一定是蒂芙尼·克拉克，”泰丽扬起了眉毛，“她是原定的阿丽莎的演员，后来不小心摔断了腿，欧文只好重新物色人选，结果就选中了她。”  
说完她朝德拉科的方向瞥了一眼，德拉科有些不快，微皱起眉。  
“天哪，这也太糟糕了，”小演员夸张地感叹道，“这是怎么回事？”  
“哦，你很幸运，我当时刚好在场，”泰丽说道，“那时候我们正要去彩排，我走在前面，她在后面。突然，我听见轰隆一声响——转身一看，克拉克已经掉进窟窿里去了。”  
“掉进窟窿？”不知不觉中，大家都围到了泰丽身旁，德拉科也不例外。他从来没听说过这件事，歌剧魅影也没告诉过他。  
“对，就是在这条走廊，”泰丽说道，几个演员紧张地看了眼脚下，“你们能想象吗？这地板忽然破了一个大洞，克拉克就掉进去了，一直在惨叫。我们过去一看，那洞还挺深，也不知道是什么时候出现的，真的把我吓坏了。”  
她说着拍了拍胸脯，做出一副受到惊吓的样子，旁边的演员们适时发出惊叹，面面相觑。德拉科仍然皱着眉，他感觉似乎有哪儿不太对劲。  
“那地板现在修好了吗？”他忽然问道，泰丽瞥了他一眼。  
“当然修好了，否则我才不会参加彩排，”她趾高气扬地说道，“那天克拉克借用的是我的休息室，我先出来，她后出来。结果我没出事，她掉到窟窿里了，怎么想都是她的问题。”  
“但是地板不可能无缘无故破一个大洞，是不是？”德拉科说道，其他人都朝他看来，“我是说，你的休息室在一楼，地板下面是有地基的，一般不会发生这种事。”  
“哦，难道你觉得我说的是假的吗？”泰丽瞪大了眼睛，“当时不只有我一个人在场，奥斯特也在。奥斯特！奥斯特！”  
她扭过头叫了两声，那声音非常有穿透力。不一会儿，奥斯特的声音从人群后方传来，他还没脱下盔甲，擦着汗从后面挤上来，说道：“怎么了，埃伦纳利斯？”  
“那天克拉克掉到窟窿里，你也看见了，是不是？”  
“啊，是的，”奥斯特愣了一下，说道，“我们谁都没想到她会掉进去。欧文先生赔了一大笔医疗费呢。”  
“是因为地板太旧了吗？”一个女演员说道。  
“我看，这事情蹊跷得很……”  
“欧文先生后来有调查这件事吗？”  
“当然调查了，但什么也没查出来，”泰丽耸耸肩，“他叫了几个修理工来，他们异口同声说木板浸了太多的水，又有人踩在上面，所以才裂开的。至于凭空出现的那个大洞，谁也说不出个所然来。后来欧文先生请了几个工人将那个洞补上了，铺了新地板。”  
这种无法解释的怪事是最吸引人的，所有人听得津津有味，啧啧称奇，泰丽也来了兴致，带着他们来到自己的休息室附近看那块新铺的地板。  
“你们看，这一块地板的颜色和其他的都不一样，因为是这几天刚铺好的。”  
德拉科上去踩了踩，没有发现任何异样。有几个演员也学着他上去走了几步，他们议论纷纷，蓦地，一个女演员问道：“这会不会是歌剧魅影干的？”  
话音刚落，走廊里陷入了一片寂静。德拉科的后背一紧，心跳无来由地变快了。他伸了下手，摸到了舞裙上的亮片，是歌剧魅影绣上去的，刺痛了他的指尖。  
“歌剧魅影？那是什么？”  
“一个藏在剧院里的幽灵，据说会做各种各样的坏事。”  
“哈哈，别开玩笑了。”  
“哦，千万别小瞧歌剧魅影！”一个穿着黑袍子的男演员忽然大声说道，环视四周，做出了一个有些狰狞的表情，“我敢发誓它真实存在，剧院里发生的怪事都和它有关。”  
“剧院里发生过什么怪事？”  
“噢，比如永远空着的七号包厢，里面有时候还会传出声音，比如空休息室里忽然响起的钢琴声，还有那些盖着骷髅头的信——哦！”男演员忽然怪叫了一声，停了下来，一拳头砸在自己的掌心。  
“怎么了？”一个小演员尖声问道，“你想到什么了？”  
男演员咧着嘴，颤抖着，像是在害怕什么似的，神秘兮兮地压低了声音：“我忽然想起来一件——一件和歌剧魅影有关的事情。哦，他是个无恶不作的幽灵……一定要小心他……”  
“到底是什么事情？”有人忍不住了。  
男演员停止了低语，瞪着眼看着所有人，慢慢地说道：“两年前剧院里发生过一次火灾，烧死了一个人。”  
“这是怎么回事？”大家的兴致都上来了，就连泰丽也不例外。  
“被烧死的是剧院的一个厨师，他的尸体是最早来开门的科尔夫人发现的，在剧院的厨房里。后来警察来了，把他的尸体搬走了，据说那时候他已经死了两三个小时了……没有人知道他为什么要那么早去剧院。而且，他没有剧院大门的钥匙，也不知道是怎么进来的——现场也没有找到多余的钥匙。”男演员低声说道，安静的氛围和走廊里昏暗的灯光给他的讲述增加了几分阴森的色彩。  
“这一定是歌剧魅影干的吗？”德拉科忍不住问道。男演员马上看向了他。  
“当然了，因为那时候在焚烧的厨房里发现了歌剧魅影的信封，”他摇头晃脑地说道，“上面盖着骷髅头，里面有一封信，信的内容只有上一任经理和警察知道。哦，非常古怪的是，当时和那厨师交好的两个演员，因为害怕离开了剧院。结果没过多久，他们也死在了家里。”  
德拉科的手无意识地握紧了，他的心慢慢地冷了下来，沉入谷底。一旁的演员们发出了惊叹，低头津津有味地讨论着，并没有被接二连三的死亡吓住。对于他们来说，这只是一个刺激的故事，一个离他们很远的传说，与他们并不相干。一些胆子大的年轻演员询问着细节，德拉科有些反感，但又忍不住听下去。  
“那两个人是怎么死的？”  
“听说是在家中上吊自杀，”男演员说道，“我们都知道不是自杀，但警察查不到原因，就用这个来打发大家。”  
德拉科木木地听着，直到他们终于听够了故事，心满意足地回去。他拖着沉重的步伐跟在人群后方，高跟鞋摇摇欲坠，发出刺耳的摩擦声。他说不出内心是什么感觉，他只觉得有些陌生，这似乎是一个他从未认识的人——可所谓的认识，也许只是他的一厢情愿。  
无论如何，待会儿他一定要问一问，德拉科闷闷地想。他要听一听他自己的解释。

他站在墙后的密道里静静地听着走廊里的声音，它们回荡着，如同一段隔着水的回忆。他听见了泰丽的声音，还有德拉科的声音，这座剧院的每一面墙后都有他布置的暗道，这里没有他不能去的地方，没有他不知道的事情。  
他从小就知道，自己具有独特的天赋。任何歌曲他听过一次就能把曲谱默下来，剧本看过一遍就能记住所有台词，只要是他上手过的乐器，没有一种能难得住他，他能精准地控制自己的声音，制造出独一无二的音乐。但除此之外，他还发现自己还具有一些更为独特的天赋。比如，他在建筑设计方面出类拔萃，他会制作和改造各种工具，他善于察言观色，他懂得人心，他擅长杀人。  
走廊里的男演员仍在滔滔不绝地讲述着燃烧的厨房，歌剧魅影转身离开，消失在了黑暗中。他沿着曲折的小路前进，来到岸边，坐上小船，划出一段距离后在岸的另一边停下，爬上墙上的楼梯。  
德拉科的到来打乱了他的计划，他已经将近一个月没有做他以前会做的事情了。也许正是因为如此，欧文将七号包厢出售，始终没有听从他的命令。这可不像之前那一任经理，他想，他听信了一些传言，被上上任经理的死亡吓破了胆，对他言听计从……歌剧魅影打开锁，拉起隔板，将信封绑上钩子，吊到了欧文的办公桌上。《恶魔罗伯特》很快就会上演，他也该要回他的七号包厢了。  
提到《恶魔罗伯特》，他又想到了德拉科。德拉科和阿丽莎一点都不像，阿丽莎是个勇敢而聪明的人，她不会害怕撒旦，不会听信撒旦的谗言。而德拉科却像屡屡受贝特拉姆蛊惑的罗伯特，弱点明显，没有主见，一勾就跑。他身穿盔甲，灵魂却如此弱小，一点也不像一个骑士……作为一个魔鬼，这样的人自然是最好的劝诱对象。贝特拉姆一定也是这么想的……歌剧魅影穿过细长的暗道，脚步声在黑暗中叩响，四处回荡。他在一面墙前停下脚步，打开门。门外是一条静悄悄的走廊，光线很暗，一个金发女孩正低头站在墙边，玩弄着手指。听见声音后，她马上抬起头，却没有动，似乎在犹豫着什么。  
“德拉科。”  
仿佛是意识到自己不能穿着这身衣服回家去，德拉科终于动了动，慢吞吞地朝他走来。  
“你来晚了，”他说道，“再不来我就回去了。”  
“穿着裙子回去？”他说道。  
“我应该回去，”男孩说道，他跨进密道里，摘下了假发，“我妈妈之前总是埋怨我回来得太晚。”  
“那她应该学会习惯。”  
他们坐上了小船，德拉科蓬松的裙子将所有的空隙都填满了，这让他不得不正襟危坐，以免裙子沾上水。他们回到小岛上，德拉科踢掉舞鞋，拉下了舞裙的拉链，把它脱下，仅着内裤躺倒在贝壳床上，折起双腿，宛若蚌壳中的珍珠。  
歌剧魅影将外套挂在衣帽架上，整了整衣领。他等待着，果然，不一会儿，德拉科忽然问道：“那是真的吗？”  
“你指什么？”  
“他们说两年前有个厨师被烧死在厨房里，是真的吗？”德拉科的声音很低。  
“三年前，这个剧院的经理死了。”歌剧魅影说道，面对着钢琴，德拉科看不见他的表情。  
“为什么？”男孩有些吃惊。  
“心肌梗塞。”  
“噢……”  
“很多人坚信，这和我有关，”歌剧魅影轻轻抚摸着钢琴的边缘，“当时的报纸铺天盖地地渲染贝特曼临死前见到了幽灵，毕竟‘被幽灵吓死’比‘过劳死’要吸引人多了。”  
“呃……抱歉，”德拉科意识到了他在暗示什么，有些心虚，但又松了口气，“我没有别的意思，你不要多想。”过了一会儿，他又补充道：“我是说，三年前你还是小孩子呢，不可能做出那种事情来。”  
歌剧魅影静静地站着，没有回答。他还记得那个男人最后几天的精神状况，他激动、焦虑、惶恐不安，不敢一个人呆着，总是走来走去，神经质地盯着天花板。他出现了幻觉，不停地对着空气说话，那专注的样子吓坏了许多人。所有人都说，他被鬼魅缠身了，他被歌剧院里的幽灵缠上了。如果那时候有人能陪他说几句话，也许情况还不会那么糟，但他脾气暴躁，粗鲁地赶走了来询问的秘书。所以在临死前，只有他始终盯着他，如同举着镰刀的死神。  
“……欧文始终都不相信歌剧魅影的存在，”歌剧魅影说道，“他和贝特曼是朋友，但他去世的时候，他正好离开了。”  
“嗯……我一开始也不相信，就算我看到了那封信，”德拉科小声说道，“我还以为有人在恶作剧呢。”  
“恶作剧？”歌剧魅影重复了一遍，像是想到了什么，声音非常冷。他转过身，大步朝他走去，德拉科莫名有些害怕，不知道该说什么，缩了起来。  
“知道恶作剧是什么样的吗？”他边说边走，男孩摇了摇头。他停在了贝壳床边，一手搭在打开的贝壳面上。蓦地，歌剧魅影将盖子用力压了下去，贝壳的两瓣啪的一下紧紧咬合，将德拉科关了进去。  
“什么？”贝壳很快便摇晃起来，里面传来男孩沉闷的叫喊声和击打声，他又惊又怒，努力挣扎，“放我出去，歌剧魅影！”  
合拢的贝壳床里一片漆黑，空气一下子都变热了似的，呼吸也渐渐困难起来，德拉科奋力拍打着，又踢又踹，可这贝壳盖子比他想象的要坚固得多。  
“放我出去！你在搞什么？”  
“歌剧魅影！”  
歌剧魅影沉默地看着雕刻精致的淡蓝色贝壳，他伸出手，轻轻抚摸上面的纹路，感受着指尖的震动。也许以前那群人将他关进小房间里后，也是像这样冷漠地站在外面，一言不发。他们觉得这是一个玩笑，还是觉得这是一种惩罚？……致密的黑暗拥有毁灭性的力量，他从来不害怕这种力量，他亲近它，怀着入骨的仇恨……  
“歌剧魅影！”  
贝壳床猛地震了一下，德拉科尖锐的声音从里面传出，如同一把利刃。他回过神，俯身将贝壳面拉起，一团影子瞬间扑上来，撞进了他怀里。德拉科整个人趴在他怀里，剧烈喘息着，不停地咳嗽，浑身颤抖。歌剧魅影注意到他的肩膀和手臂上有一道一道的红痕，显然是在贝壳床内部擦出来的。男孩终于平复了呼吸，他甩了甩头，在他胸口重重地打了一拳，跳了下来。  
“我要回去了，”他尖声说道，“这个玩笑一点也不有趣！”  
德拉科转身就跑，跌跌撞撞地跑进了歌剧魅影的卧室，当他出来时，他已经换上了自己的西装和皮鞋，白色领结系得有点歪。歌剧魅影看着他，平静地说道：“明天记得过来。”  
“我才不会过来。”他瞪了他一眼。  
“少听那些传言。”  
德拉科顿了顿，不情愿地咕哝了一句“知道了”，转身向船走去。歌剧魅影望着他的背影，他像一团闪烁的金色影子，轻盈地从白色沙滩飘向黑色河流。走到沙滩中间时，德拉科忽然停了下来，回过头，不满地说道：“你怎么还不下来？我一个人没法撑船。”  
歌剧魅影直起身，慢慢地走下来，来到岸边。德拉科跟在他身后，他的情绪恢复得很快，已经开始埋怨他刚才的恶作剧行为。  
“那张床的设计简直糟糕透顶，它为什么能合上？”他说道，“我在里面快被闷死了。”  
他们坐上船，轻轻摇晃，德拉科哼唱着《恶魔罗伯特》里的歌。歌剧魅影静静地听着，内心像水一般平静。当他登上舞台的时候，他一定会是最美丽的阿丽莎……纯洁、天真、又蒙受疼痛，如同即将就死的天鹅。这会是一场完美的表演，他想，手中的船桨划过水流，他是如此期待……  
他们很快就抵达了河岸，德拉科没有让歌剧魅影送他，轻车熟路地找到了墙边的暗门，溜了出去。歌剧魅影没有马上回到小岛上，而是再次来到欧文办公室天花板上的暗道，无声无息地打开了隔板。  
办公室里没有人，但歌剧魅影注意到自己放在桌上的信不见了，椅子摆放的位置也和刚才有所不同。他观察了一会儿，将勾子垂下去，抓着绳子滑了下来，稳稳地落在地上。他飞快地翻了翻他桌上的资料，又一个一个拉开抽屉，检查里面的文件。最后他走到垃圾桶边，弯下腰，从里面捻出了一张被揉皱的纸——正是他刚才写给他的那封信。在信中，他要求欧文归还他的七号包厢，并且马上缴纳工资。  
歌剧魅影盯着它看了几秒，猛地将纸团扔回垃圾桶。他大步走向立在墙边的书架，书架上摆放着剧本和报刊杂志，一把骑士剑悬挂在侧面。他一把抽出剑，直接掷向书桌，锋利的剑直直刺入了桌面，没至剑柄，微微振动着，发出隐约的嗡鸣。  
很好，很好……歌剧魅影微微眯起眼，面无表情。他总是遇到一些蠢不可耐的人，不把他的善意当一回事……既然如此，他会让所有人知道，惹怒他会付出怎样的代价。


	11. Chapter 11

对于德拉科来说，他不过是在剧院里和泰丽吵了几架，吃了几顿并不满意的晚餐，正式演出的日子便到来了。那天早上，他一醒来就开始紧张，肚子一阵阵地痛，没有胃口，早餐也没吃便匆匆离开家，赶往剧院。  
《恶魔罗伯特》的正式演出在晚上八点，但是早上导演要重新确认一次舞台的布置和演出流程。德拉科先去了一趟歌剧魅影的地下小岛，让他帮自己简单化好妆，换上长裙就往舞台赶。可即使如此，他依然没能赶上，到达时迟到了十几分钟，被泰丽嘲讽了一句。  
由于德拉科是来得最晚的一个，他只能站在最后面，和男演员们挤在一块儿。站在他旁边的是男主角奥斯特，自从德拉科过来后他就显得有些心不在焉，时不时往他这儿看，似乎有话要说。  
泰丽的话让德拉科的心情不太好，当奥斯特第三次朝她看来时，他径直问道：“你看我干什么？”  
“呃，抱歉。”奥斯特朝他笑了一下，马上转了回去。德拉科感到莫名其妙，没有再理会他。  
他们在舞台上走来走去，耗费了一个早晨。当导演告诉他们化妆师下午会来，让所有人早点到剧院时，德拉科立刻拒绝了。  
“我的老师会帮我化妆的，”他说道，“我就不和大家一起了。”  
“你的老师知道化妆要求吗？”导演问道，“你扮演的角色阿丽莎，脸上不能搽太多的白粉。她是一个农村女性——”  
“我见过他的老师给他化的妆，一点也不专业，”泰丽忽然说道，扭过头看向德拉科，“为什么不让专业的化妆师来帮你化妆？”  
德拉科冷冷地看着她，泰丽得意洋洋的嘴脸简直让他厌烦到了极点，他从未如此讨厌过一个人。令他的心情更糟糕的是，奥斯特不知为何也凑了上来，劝说他和他们一起化妆。  
“让剧院聘请的化妆师帮你化妆，你会更漂亮的。”他说道。  
德拉科不明白他到底抽了什么风，硬是要来插一脚。他勉强压下心中的怒火，坚持声明不在这儿化妆，导演最后只能同意，只是叮嘱他来早一点儿。  
“这样剧院的化妆师就有时间帮你修改。”他说道。  
德拉科浮皮潦草地应下来，抢先离开了，没有看泰丽和奥斯特一眼。身后的喧嚣声渐渐远去，德拉科拐入一条狭窄的走廊，悄悄打开暗门，歌剧魅影就站在密道里等着他。一看见他，德拉科的心情马上变好了，他跟着他往河边走，边走边发牢骚。  
“你知道泰丽说了什么吗？她又说你不够专业！……还有那个奥斯特，他今天也莫名其妙……”  
“我知道，我听见了。”  
德拉科仍在喋喋不休，当他们抵达小岛时，他总算消停下来了，总结道：  
“……我讨厌这些演员，幸好这是我最后一次和他们一起表演了。”  
他们在卧室里用完午餐，简单休息后就开始化妆，两人坐在大厅的书桌旁，四周摆满了点燃的蜡烛。德拉科已经换上了舞裙，正襟危坐，歌剧魅影将化妆用品一一打开放在书桌上，他靠得很近，紧盯着德拉科的脸，非常专注，这让他更紧张了，忍不住开始胡思乱想。  
“歌剧魅影，”趁他放下粉饼时，德拉科连忙问道，“如果我在台上忘了台词，那该怎么办？”  
“别想这么蠢的问题。”歌剧魅影说道。  
“可我现在好像已经忘记了，我不知道该怎么唱——”  
“把嘴巴闭上。”  
德拉科只好闭上嘴，闷闷不乐地踢了他一脚，对方冷冷地说道：“你想让我把你的眼影画到眉毛上？”  
“哦，那泰丽就可以好好地嘲笑我了，我都能想像得出她会怎么说，”德拉科没好气地说道，尖声尖气地学着泰丽的语气，“‘我早就说过了，你的老师一点也不专业，你看看他把眼影画到了哪儿！’”  
“别总是猜想她会说什么，”歌剧魅影说道，“把头侧过来，德拉科。”  
德拉科侧过头，这个角度正好对着琳琅满目的书桌。他的内心浮起了一种奇异的感觉，仿佛一切都在梦里，极其不真实。德拉科闭上眼，歌剧魅影的呼吸摩擦着他的脸颊，空气中浮动着蜡烛燃烧的香气，他的心渐渐静了下来。  
“你会去看我的演出吗？”德拉科问道。  
“当然，”歌剧魅影说道，“我会坐在最好的位置。”  
下午四点，德拉科准时抵达了休息室。他推开门，一位剧院请来的化妆师已经在那儿等着了。她抬起头，一看见他就发出了一声惊叹，拎着化妆箱跑到他面前，惊讶地问道：“你就是里德尔小姐吗？你看起来真是太美了！——这是谁帮你化的妆？”  
“我的老师。”德拉科高傲地说道，提着裙子走到落地镜前，看着镜中的自己。  
如果没有人告诉他，他绝对认不出镜中的人是他自己。那人披着一头金发，挑出一束扎起垂在脑后，脸上化着很浓的舞台妆，但看起来并不显得夸张，反而有一种独特的美感，让人移不开眼。德拉科在镜子前转了一圈，感到非常满意，便昂着头朝隔壁泰丽的休息室走去。  
泰丽的休息室里挤满了人，许多女演员都聚在这儿化妆，吵嚷不堪。德拉科进来的时候休息室里安静了一瞬间，很快就热闹了起来。一些已经化完妆的演员围上来和他说话，德拉科随口应付着，偷偷去看泰丽的脸色，然而后者被桌上的一捧百合花挡住了，这让他有些遗憾。  
快五点半的时候，一部分演员大呼小叫地离开了休息室，跑去参加《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的演出。房间里的人一下子少了一半，墙边散落着几双破旧的舞鞋，还有一些换下来的发圈。德拉科之前一直站着，现在终于找到位置坐下了。他感觉脚有些难受，于是脱下舞鞋，换上了自己带来的一双拖鞋。一旁的泰丽也松了口气，挺了挺胸，她似乎已经憋了很久，现在终于能发牢骚了：  
“我不明白为什么她们的化妆室漏水了就一定要都挤到我这儿，可能是因为我的休息室是最大的吧！……之前克拉克也在我的休息室化妆，我实在是受够了……”  
她没能把话说完，因为男主角奥斯特忽然闯了进来，把她们吓了一跳。  
“嘿，这儿是女士的休息室，”一位女演员不满地说道，“我们还在化妆呢，你也太不礼貌了。”  
“噢，十分抱歉，”奥斯特说道，他的目光在休息室里转着，似乎在寻找着什么，“刚才欧文先生通知我，让所有人去练习室里签到。”  
“可是我们还没化完妆呢。”  
“你们还需要多少时间？”  
“再等五分钟——不，十分钟吧。”  
奥斯特点了点头，走进休息室，和泰丽打了个招呼。泰丽似乎想和他多说几句，但奥斯特越过了她，径直向德拉科走去，后者正摆弄着自己舞裙上的蝴蝶结。  
“嘿，里德尔小姐。”  
德拉科抬起头，看见是他，微皱起眉，问道：“怎么了？”  
“嗯——你今天看起来很漂亮。”奥斯特说道，他似乎有些紧张。  
“哦，谢谢，我知道。”  
这句话让奥斯特不知道该怎么回答，他转过眼，看见了一旁的柜子上的舞鞋，问道：“这是你的舞鞋吗？”  
德拉科一惊，扭过头，连忙把它们拿回来，摆在墙边。他可不希望有人看出这双鞋的尺码比一般的女鞋要大一些。  
“这是我的，过会儿表演的时候我再换上。”他说道，有些警惕地盯着他。  
奥斯特耸耸肩，停了一会儿，表情有些不自然。  
“呃，实际上，我想问你一件事。”他低声说道。  
“什么事？”  
“你这周末有空吗？”  
“什么？”  
也许是德拉科的声音有点大，旁边的几个演员和化妆师都转过头来看着他们。  
奥斯特深吸了一口气，说道：“这周末我想请你吃顿饭，可以吗？”  
德拉科还没回答，几个演员便兴奋地叫了起来，围着他们起哄。泰丽冷冷地瞥了德拉科一眼，脸色不善。  
“哦，奥斯特！”  
“我就说你最近怎么老往这儿跑，原来是为了看里德尔小姐——”  
德拉科的眉头皱得更紧了，他有些茫然，一般的女人这时候会怎么应对？他可不知道，他不是女人……哦，饶了他吧……  
“我周末没时间。”他说道，演员们失望地叹了口气。  
“那你什么时候有时间？”奥斯特不死心地问道。德拉科感觉到泰丽又看了过来。  
“我一直都没时间。”他毫不客气地说道。这时几位演员正好化完了妆，招呼着大家一起出门，德拉科趁机站起身，和她们一道离开了。  
“我们不等等泰丽吗？”离开休息室后，一位扮演影子的女演员问道。  
“哦，她还要好久呢，不知道什么时候才能结束。”另一个女演员说道，她扮演的是城堡里的女仆。  
“她不签到也没什么关系，毕竟欧文和她关系那么好，不是吗？”  
几个女演员说着笑了起来，德拉科也跟着笑了几声，结果引起了她们的注意。扮演女仆的女演员一脸兴奋地凑过来，拍了一下德拉科的肩膀，说道：“你刚才的表现太酷了，里德尔小姐。我还没见奥斯特脸色那么差过呢。”  
“他看起来像吃了一只苍蝇。”  
“也许他之前没遇到过这种情况，”一个女孩吃吃地笑，“他之前邀请泰丽的时候，她很快就答应了。”  
“他还邀请过泰丽？”德拉科忍不住问道。  
“哦，那当然，漂亮的女演员他都邀请过。”扮演影子的女演员不屑地说道。  
“她们都答应了吗？”  
“为什么不答应？他家里很有钱。他叔叔是商人，听说在某个贵族那儿有门路。”  
德拉科扬起眉，这对普通的女演员来说也许很有吸引力，但远不能和马尔福家族的权势相比。他打了个哈欠，听着她们左一句右一句地讨论着奥斯特，慢慢朝欧文办公室走去。

特纳赶往七号包厢的时候，离表演开始还有十五分钟。三分钟前，他正在大厅里维持秩序，和来往的贵族高官热切地打招呼。他们的宣传做得非常好，即将演出的《恶魔罗伯特》座无虚席，许多贵族和商人都出现在了剧院里，让特纳忙得脚不沾地，口干舌燥。正当他想要休息几分钟时，一位年轻的服务生急急忙忙地跑过来，叫着他的名字。他跑到他身边，在他耳边喘着气说道：“先生，七号包厢闹鬼了！”  
“你胡说什么呢？这儿没有鬼。”  
“是真的，先生！”他焦急地说道，“预订了七号包厢的夏普夫妇告诉我们，里面传出了奇怪的声音！”  
“什么奇怪的声音？”  
“说话的声音，”服务生说道，“他们说，有很多人在包厢里说话，可七号包厢根本坐不了那么多人。”  
夏普夫妇是剧院的常客，他们在伦敦经营着一间大药店，收入不菲。即使欧文在这儿，也要好好招待他们。特纳不敢怠慢，连忙让服务生带路，前往七号包厢。  
七号包厢，七号包厢，他念叨着，好像有点熟悉……  
他们绕过大厅，穿过工作人员专用的通道，很快就来到七号包厢前。夏普夫妇正站在门口对隔壁包厢的人大声说话，听见脚步声，他们转过头，夏普先生大步走上来，握了握特纳的手，说道：“你可算来了，特纳先生！这是我们定的包厢，我可以给你看我们的票，可现在有人霸占了——”  
“一定是幽灵，特纳先生！”夏普夫人尖声说道，“我听见幽灵在里面，它在笑！”  
“别听她的，”夏普先生在特纳耳边低声说道，“她最近听信了一些不靠谱的传言。”  
他朝特纳挤眉弄眼，后者笑了一下，走去握住门把手用力一拧，发现门锁上了。  
“去把科尔夫人叫来，”他对服务生说道，“让她带上七号包厢的钥匙！”  
服务生点点头，跑步离开了。特纳看向夏普夫妇，正想说话，一阵忽如其来的大笑打断了他的思绪。他困惑地望着夏普先生，后者连忙摆手。  
“不是我，特纳先生，”他说道，“是从门里传来的！”  
“门里？”  
“我说过了，这一定是幽灵！”夏普夫人上前一步，她帽子上的蝴蝶结带子几乎要垂到特纳眼睛里了，“特纳先生，我刚才也听见了这个笑声。而且，我之前还听见了小男孩的笑声。这很不寻常，对不对？”  
“呃，等科尔夫人把钥匙拿来，我们就知道是谁在里面了。”特纳后退了一步，讪笑着说道。  
话音刚落，包厢里又响起了一串笑声，这次发笑的是一个女人，声音尖锐而讽刺。所有人面面相觑，特纳又拧了拧门把手，用力拍打着房门，喊道：“是谁在里面？快出来，不然我就报警了！”  
“科尔夫人来了！”  
他们扭过头，服务生和科尔夫人正朝这儿小跑过来。特纳和夏普先生马上让出位置，科尔夫人从怀里拿出一只挂满钥匙的圆盘，转了一圈，找出其中一把钥匙，插进钥匙孔里。  
“是歌剧魅影，先生，我之前就和你说过，”科尔夫人边开门边说道，“你们必须要把这个包厢留给他，否则会出事的……”  
“我说过了，没有什么歌剧魅影，”特纳不屑地说道，“我倒是要看看，究竟是谁在里面搞鬼。”  
门打开了，所有人鱼贯而入，然而出乎意料的是，包厢里空无一人。夏普夫人神经质地在包厢里走来走去，似乎希望能从角落里搜出一个幽灵来，可什么也没发现。特纳也想在包厢里搜一搜，但七号包厢并不大，没有任何可以躲藏的地方。  
“会不会是你们听错了？”特纳看向夏普先生，“也许声音不是从这儿传来的。”  
夏普先生和夏普夫人一同摇起了头。“我可以肯定就是从这里传来的，”夏普夫人说道，“我还去了隔壁包厢，就是这里，不会有错。”  
“可是——”  
刺耳的笑声再次从天而降，打断了他的话。这次的声音既不是男人，也不是女人，特纳听不出这是什么，它非常洪亮、尖锐，从四面八方传来，如同海浪般将他们包围，特纳从中听出了一丝轻蔑——似乎还有愤怒，在嘲笑他们的不自量力。夏普夫人第一个尖叫起来，抓着提包忙不迭跑了出去，服务生和夏普先生也躲到了门口，特纳还想看看哪儿藏了人，但他的手臂一下子被科尔夫人握住了。她硬是将他拽了出去，特纳从不知道她的力气竟然这么大。  
两人一离开包厢，门仿佛被强风吹动，在背后重重合上，上了锁。走廊里安静下来，他们互相看着，沉默着，谁都不肯说话。  
“你们把歌剧魅影惹怒了，”过了一会儿，科尔夫人说道，“他会报复的。”  
“所以说，真的有幽灵？”夏普夫人惊恐地问道。  
“那不是幽灵，是歌剧魅影。”


	12. Chapter 12

德拉科从欧文办公室回来的时候，还有一刻钟，《恶魔罗伯特》就要开演了。后台一片混乱，演员们都在休息室里做最后的检查，一个女演员尖叫着让另一个演员帮她固定好舞裙上的花，因为它刚才又掉下来了。  
“如果它在台上掉下来了，我可饶不了你！”  
“那你只能去找欧文，问问他为什么不把这些旧衣服扔掉！”  
德拉科被吵得头昏脑胀，他正弯着腰在泰丽的休息室里找自己换下来的那双舞鞋，他记得自己把它放在了墙角，可现在那儿什么也没有。德拉科提着裙子在房间里东张西望，他将散落在地上的每双舞鞋都拿起来看了一遍，没有一双和他的尺寸配得上，更别提他那双鞋是歌剧魅影亲手为他缝的，比这一堆破烂要精致得多。  
“你们有看到我的鞋吗？”他大声问道，将一双洗得发旧的舞鞋扔到地上，“是一双红色的舞鞋，上面有白色的花纹。”  
两个正在临时补妆的女演员摇了摇头，几个扮演酒吧里的骑士的男演员从门口跑过，身上的骑士盔甲发出清脆的声响。德拉科踩着拖鞋在休息室里焦急地转着，他不相信会有人错穿他的舞鞋，对于女人来说，他的鞋太大了，而男演员根本不会穿这种舞鞋。  
“有谁看到我的舞鞋了吗？我刚才就放在这儿的，有谁看到了吗？”  
“你的裙子这么长，换双鞋也没人看得见。”一个女演员从他身边匆匆走过，说道，“你现在不就穿着一双吗？”  
“这双鞋走路这么响，我怎么能穿上台？”  
“那你在地上找一双别人的鞋子。”  
“这些鞋太脏了。”  
“哦，好吧。”  
女演员点点头，离开了休息室。两个龙套互相补好妆后，也快速离开了。德拉科继续到处乱转，还有七分钟表演就要开始，他终于有些恐慌起来。他在人群中挤来挤去，引起了许多人的抱怨，但他没有心思在意这个。他挪开了每一张沙发，搬走茶几，把休息室翻了个底朝天，连泰丽的衣柜都打开看了——虽然有两个女人尖叫着要阻止他——然而还是没找到。只剩下四分钟的时候，休息室里只剩下了第一幕不用上场的演员，德拉科强迫自己冷静下来，开始思考。  
在他离开休息室前，他可以肯定那双舞鞋仍好好地放在原处。而他和其他演员一起去签到时，休息室里只剩下了泰丽和奥斯特。会是奥斯特拿走了它吗？他知道那是她的舞鞋，而且后来他又被自己狠狠拒绝了，会是他蓄意报复吗？还是说这另有其人……德拉科猛地想到了什么，扭身抓住了旁边的一个女演员的胳膊，问道：“你知道埃伦纳利斯在哪儿吗？”  
“埃伦纳利斯？”女演员被他吓了一跳，紧张地东张西望着，“她……咦，她不在。我好像一直都没看到她。”  
“她没有回休息室吗？”德拉科追问道。  
“我——我不清楚，我没见到她。”女演员说道，“你抓痛我了，里德尔小姐。”  
德拉科松开了她，跑进了走廊。《恶魔罗伯特》的第一幕里没有泰丽出演的西西里公主的戏份，她不用上场，应该像其他人一样待在休息室里，等到第一幕快结束时再到候场区准备。可她现在却莫名其妙地失踪了，没有人知道她去了哪儿。德拉科有一种预感，就是她藏起了自己的鞋子。至于原因，也许是因为自己出了风头，也许是因为奥斯特向他示好，也许是因为她看不惯自己，这不重要，德拉科并不在乎她的看法，他只是愤怒又发愁，还有点沮丧，不知道自己待会儿上台该怎么办。  
这儿没有合脚的女鞋，而向男演员借鞋会显得很突兀，而且也不一定合适。外面传来了舞台上的报幕，德拉科的心脏跳得飞快，第一幕的开头是雷姆波和罗伯特的对手戏，离他上场还要等一会儿……他匆匆跑进自己的休息室，简单翻找了一番，又打开对面休息室的门，里面坐着两个穿得金光闪闪的女演员，她们扭过头惊讶地看着他。  
“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“我的舞鞋不见了，”德拉科说道，快速地扫视四周，“你们有看见埃伦纳利斯吗？”  
“啊，没有。”  
“抱歉，打扰了。”他关上了门，走向下一个休息室。  
德拉科搜寻了六个休息室，汗流浃背，却依然一无所获。他疲惫地去厕所照镜子，发现自己的妆化开了一些，这让他更难过了，怒火几乎达到了临界点。德拉科从其他休息室里借来化妆品，对着镜子略微补了点腮红和口红。舞台上传来雷姆波洪亮的歌声，他正在向酒吧里的骑士宣传罗伯特的故事。很快就要轮到自己上场了，他将口红塞进化妆盒里，扣上锁扣，提起它匆匆跑出厕所。一位置景工正好迎面跑来，一碰面便着急地催他上台。  
“他们都在找你呢，里德尔小姐！”他说道，“马上就该你上场了！”  
“帮我把这个还给她们。”德拉科将化妆盒往他怀里一塞，拎着裙摆朝舞台跑去，拖鞋发出一阵刺耳的声响。  
他沿着楼梯挤到舞台的幕布后，那儿聚着一群演员和置景工，他们正聚精会神地看演出。明亮的舞台灯照亮了幕布后的一角，罗伯特的影子在背景布上晃动。一个演员看到德拉科后马上朝他挥手，低声说道：“你总算来了，里德尔小姐。待会儿就要你上场了。”  
德拉科咬咬牙，下定了决心。他弯腰脱下拖鞋放在角落里，赤足站在地板上，长长的舞裙垂下来，遮住了他的脚。他在舞台上尝试着走了几步，地板很冰，并不干净，能感受到有许多灰尘和沙子。罗伯特唱着歌在一把椅子上坐下，德拉科连忙从幕布后走出，作出害怕的样子，紧张地东张西望，以舞步走进酒馆。  
德拉科刚走入，几个骑士便围了过来，虚握着他两边的胳膊，配合着音乐节奏将他往左右拉扯。德拉科的内心暗叫了一句糟糕，他忘了这一茬——这段情节他需要微微后仰身体才能表现出被胁迫的状态，但他的裙摆也会因此上抬，露出他的双脚。  
德拉科浑身僵硬，竭力控制着自己的身体，尽量不让裙摆摇晃得过于厉害。双脚在拉扯中被迫摇晃，他后退了一步，右脚踩到了一粒尖锐的石子，一下子陷入了皮肉里。德拉科疼得倒抽了一口气，又马上闭上嘴，唯恐发出不该发出的声音。  
小提琴声越来越响，骑士们一会儿将他拉向左边，一会儿将他拉向右边，脚底的石子不断地研磨着德拉科的脚底板，令他又痛又难受。当罗伯特终于起身来为她解围时，德拉科总算松了口气，不动声色地用左脚将石子蹭掉。  
然而也许是这个剧院年代已久，舞台的地板长时间没有修理过，当德拉科跪下来对罗伯特唱歌时，他的膝盖压上了一条裂缝，地板吱的响了一声，痛得他眯起了眼。好在这个动作没有持续太久，德拉科很快就站了起来，在舞台上走动着，膝盖上的压痕一抽一抽地作痛。  
接下来是一段阿丽莎的独唱，德拉科边唱边走到舞台中央。蓦地，他的左脚后跟压到了一枚小小的锥形物体——应该是之前某件演出服上掉下来的装饰物。他维持着僵硬的笑容，不敢乱动，也不敢做大幅度的动作。尖锐的疼痛让德拉科的歌声微微颤抖，可他不能停，他仍要继续歌唱，即使此时歌声中缝入了痛苦。他歌唱女王临终前的愿望，歌唱她对儿子的思念，歌唱她的痛苦和期待，他的歌声比之前更加高亢、嘹亮，又含着令人战栗的哀伤。德拉科仰起头，他双手捂着胸口，又微微张开，朝罗伯特伸出手。他的红色舞裙轻轻摇晃着，暗紫色的舞台灯照在他的脸庞上，如同一抹泪影。  
罗伯特注视着他，慢慢朝他走近。德拉科的声音低下来，变得温柔而舒缓。蓦地，微弱的琴声响亮了起来，他的歌声也攀了上去，清脆、明亮，达到了一个难以置信的高度；但又飞快地降下来，缱绻地劝导着，宛若潺潺的河流。德拉科微微合着眼，手向前伸着，长长的金发披在身后，有一种虚弱又静谧的美。  
剧院里非常安静，所有人都被镇住了似的，目不转睛地盯着舞台。片刻，小提琴声打破了寂静，罗伯特朝他走来，德拉科向后退去，坐在椅子上。聚光灯打在罗伯特身上，德拉科松了口气，悄悄地在裙子底下弄掉嵌进肉里的装饰物。  
后面他的唱段已经不多了，当德拉科走到幕布后下台时，舞台上的歌声渐渐隐去，几个演员迫不及待地围过来激动地夸赞他的那一段独唱。  
“太完美了，我相信所有人都会被你的歌声打动的，里德尔小姐！”  
德拉科勉强陪着笑，内心暗暗诅咒，只想回去检查自己的脚。  
“这儿有医生吗？”他问道。  
“医生？你是说剧院里吗？这儿没有，”一个男演员说道，“你不舒服吗，里德尔小姐？”  
“哦，没有。”  
第二幕没有他的戏份，德拉科回到休息室，关上门，掀起裙子看自己的脚底。舞台的地板非常脏，他的脚底板已经黑了，但这并不是最严重的。之前踩到的装饰物在他的脚上留下了一个深红的凹陷，一碰就痛，而且他后来将它蹭下来的时候，它的尖锥部分狠狠划过了他的皮肤。虽然没有划破，但他的脚底板已经肿起了一条火辣辣的印子。  
德拉科小心翼翼地按摩着脚上的凹陷，他终于委屈起来，难受得想哭，但又清楚自己不能哭，他必须得把这场戏演完。这场演出凝聚了他和歌剧魅影无数的心血，他每天起早贪黑地练习，磨练自己的唱功和演技，而歌剧魅影始终陪伴在他身边，教导他、指点他，帮他化妆，为他制作合适的演出服。而现在，他正坐在第七号包厢观看他的表演——他绝不能把这一切搞砸，让他失望。  
一想到这儿，德拉科又愤怒起来。这原本会是完美的一场戏……全都被泰丽那个女人搅和了。当然，还有奥斯特，如果他没有过来对他说一堆莫名其妙的话，也许泰丽还不会干这种缺德又无聊的事情。德拉科闷闷地生着气，不知为何，他开始想念歌剧魅影了。这种想念并非突如其来，它是一片铺在内心深处的沙，已经等候多时了。他想向他抱怨，让他安慰自己，或者唱歌给他听……哦，这不对，这不对……  
第二幕很快就结束了，第三幕在掌声中拉开了序幕。德拉科在幕布后等待时，贝特拉姆正在唱独白。这一段的背景音乐是歌剧魅影经常弹给他听的《地狱圆舞曲》，弦乐混合着人声，沉重而激昂。在他下场后，德拉科深吸了口气，在黑暗中提着裙子走上了舞台。  
情况比德拉科想象得还要糟糕。第三幕有一段阿丽莎的个人独白，她和雷姆波约好要在这一天结婚，然而她抵达的时候，雷姆波却被贝特拉姆蛊惑，已经离开了。在困惑、悲伤和痛苦之中，阿丽莎在阴冷陡峭的石壁下徘徊，抒发自己内心的苦闷。在这场戏中，德拉科要走上一个非常窄的台阶。之前彩排他第一次上台阶时，德拉科险些被裙子绊倒，后来他每次都把裙摆提高了才往上走。但这次德拉科不能这么做——如果他把所以拉得太高，别人都会发现他没有穿鞋。  
德拉科略微提起裙摆，快步走上晃动的台阶。他非常紧张，唯恐踩到裙子，结果脚不小心被台阶尖锐的边缘勾住，划开了一道。德拉科疼得打颤，他知道一定流血了，但他一秒也没有迟疑。  
德拉科在台阶上徘徊，他不停地走动着，宛若踩在刀尖上舞蹈。他的伤口在歌声中撕裂，血渗进地板里，他的颤音流着他的痛苦。为什么会这样？……他该怎么办？他抱着自己的双臂，浑身都在颤抖。琴声时急时缓，他的歌声也时快时慢。当德拉科终于唱至最高音时，音乐戛然而止，灯光暗了下来，四周一片寂静，过了几秒，观众席响起震耳欲聋的掌声。在一片漆黑中，德拉科抽着气，一瘸一拐地朝幕布走去。他眼前发昏，感觉自己快晕过去了。  
德拉科一下台就靠在了墙边，喘息着，扶着墙往休息室走。几个演员发现了他的不对劲，连忙跑来扶着他。德拉科的右脚只能脚趾头着地，他的整只脚掌都疼得麻木了，一抽一抽。他勉强撑到了自己的休息室，有个女演员想要帮他看看伤口，但被他拒绝了。他把他们都赶了出去，锁上门，抬起脚，脚掌上有一条触目惊心的红色伤痕，因为地板肮脏的缘故，裂口处都沾上了灰。德拉科轻轻碰了碰，酸涩的痛感让他倒吸了口气。  
他不敢再动，将腿搁在旁边的板凳上，闭上眼，静静听着舞台上传来的声音。他还能坚持到第五幕吗？他已经快站不住了，而接下来他还有一长段要唱……歌剧魅影……不，不……德拉科的胡思乱想并没有持续很久，休息的时间总是过得飞快，当他重新站上舞台时，头顶的舞台灯照得他眼前发昏。德拉科感觉自己的腿已经开始发麻了，随时可能栽倒下去。  
他做不到的……他不能……他不能……他必须要唱好最后的部分。德拉科咬了口自己的舌尖，强迫自己打起精神来。他侧过身，面朝着罗伯特和贝特拉姆，唱出了第一句。  
这一段对手戏是剧中非常重要的情节，贝特拉姆表明了自己的身份，他是罗伯特的父亲，之前对他的关照都是出于父爱。罗伯特非常感动，相信了他，这时阿丽莎急忙赶到，试图劝阻他。他们三人同时在舞台上歌唱，贝特拉姆在劝诱，罗伯特在犹豫，德拉科的歌声嘹亮而温柔。他站在金色的云层之间，明亮的灯照在他身上，原本挑出一束扎起的金发完全放了下来，披散在身后，如同穿着红裙的天使，和一旁背靠地狱的贝特拉姆形成了鲜明的对比。他的歌声极有穿透力，不断地上升，超越了贝特拉姆和罗伯特两人，又轻轻落下来，像一片羽毛。  
德拉科边唱边望向不远处的罗伯特，伸出手，他什么也看不见，眼前雾蒙蒙一片，只有重重叠叠的歌声在回荡。  
“我该怎么做？”罗伯特唱道，“我已经向你保证过了。”  
他朝贝特拉姆走去，德拉科只能看见一个模糊的黑点在晃动。  
“天哪，他做了什么？”他唱道，“罗伯特，记住你的诺言！”  
“安静！”罗伯特和贝特拉姆站在一起，“我因更高的职责而从誓言中解脱出来。”  
“比荣誉更高吗？”德拉科瞪着那团黑点，他的眼睛酸痛无比，身上的裙子仿佛是铁做的，又沉又闷，将他往地上拽去。他转过身，拖着千斤铁朝金云深处走去。“全能的主啊，”他唱道，“让你被保护的名字在他心中回响，并让他重获幸福吧。”  
罗伯特仍在犹豫，贝特拉姆又开始歌唱，德拉科明亮清透的歌声从云层中传来，哀悯而苦痛。他浑身僵硬，双腿如同火烧，脚阵阵发痒，仿佛在代罗伯特品尝地狱。德拉科凭着身体记忆走动着、歌唱着，他不知道自己唱了什么，他的疼痛是如此真实，比罗伯特的挣扎要真实，真实到让他觉得自己的生命在流失，仅剩的力气都融入了歌声里，被消磨殆尽。这都是真的，他想，都是真的……他将被歌声杀死。  
蓦地，舞台一亮，一道光径直落在贝特拉姆身上——他被雷电击中了，叫喊着消失在了幕布后。德拉科僵直地站在那儿，一动不动，大脑糊成了一团。他摇摇欲坠，舞台灯变成了蓝色，让他想消失在寂静之中。  
但他还是慢慢走到幕布后，跟随雷姆波和西西里公主来到教堂里。牧师们歌唱着，祝愿两对新人终成眷侣。德拉科闭上眼，不知为何，他的眼前浮现了歌剧魅影的脸。他从来没有见过他的脸，他的眼睛总是藏在面具之下，他永远不知道他在想什么……德拉科忽然产生了一种恐慌，他意识到他即将要离开他了。这场表演结束了，一切都结束了。

他提着裙子在走廊里踉踉跄跄地奔跑，时不时往后看一眼。德拉科非常想悄悄拐入暗道——除了歌剧魅影，他恐怕是对剧院的暗道最了解的人了——但并没有找到机会。德拉科的脚疼得几乎想锯掉，他想起了一个叫红舞鞋的传说。背后传来的脚步声和呼喊声让他咬牙加快了步伐。  
休息室的大门在不远处摇晃，德拉科边跑边伸长了手，一把抓过门把手打开门闪了进去，反手锁上门。  
“德蕾可小姐！德蕾可小姐！”  
那群人追得很快，背后马上就传来了一阵拍门声，他们叫喊着，从声音来判断，至少有十几个人站在外面。  
十分钟前，德拉科一下舞台就被一群西装革履的绅士包围了，他们纷纷上来表达对他的欣赏，有些人手中还捧着花。德拉科被这阵仗吓了一跳，原本他很喜欢这种众星捧月的感觉，但他脚疼得厉害，只想马上回去休息，便匆匆逃离了。  
德拉科气喘吁吁地靠着墙，腿忽然一软，一下子滑倒在地。他这才发现自己有多疲惫，连一根指头都抬不起来。他所有的精力都耗光了，献给了疼痛和音乐，现在只剩下一具空壳。  
德拉科躺在地上喘息着，休息室的窗帘没有拉紧，一抹月光照进来，落在梳妆台上。门外的叫喊声让他头痛欲裂，他眯着眼，一团黑影垂下来，挡住了月光。影子无声无息地朝他靠近，德拉科感觉有一只冰凉的手摸了摸他的额头，将他横腰抱起，放在了躺椅上。他睁开眼，歌剧魅影正站在他面前。他披着一身黑色的披风，半片白色的面具在黑暗中格外显眼。  
“这是给你的。”他说道，从怀里取出了一枝玫瑰，花茎系着黑色的丝带。  
德拉科怔怔地看着他，许久都没有动。过了一会儿，他颤抖着伸出手，将它握在掌心。他望着手中盛开的红玫瑰，一种浓浓的悲伤忽然涌上来，令他不知所措。  
“怎么了？”  
“我——我的脚受伤了，”德拉科张了张口，有点噎住了，“你给我做的舞鞋被人偷走了，我是光脚上台表演的，很痛——”  
他还没说完，歌剧魅影弯下腰来，抬起他的一条腿。休息室里没有开灯，光线很暗，德拉科看不清他的表情，只知道他似乎在打量着。片刻，歌剧魅影抬起了另一只脚，德拉科抽了一下。  
他的两只脚都踩得乌黑，其中一只已经流血了，血沾得到处都是。歌剧魅影盯着他的脚看了许久，他必须得承认，他非常惊讶……还有愤怒……他没看出来。德拉科的表演近乎完美，他的声音清亮、独特，是许多人梦寐以求的变声期前的男孩嗓音，当他开始歌唱时，所有人的视线都不由自主地聚在他身上，在三人齐唱时，他的光辉远远盖过了其他两人。就连歌剧魅影自己都无法移开目光，他的歌声是多么美妙，他与那身红裙是多么相配……这都是他的成果，这是他教导出的男孩，这应该是他的……他坐在黑暗宽敞的包厢里望着远处明亮的舞台，他没有想到，他在他的眼皮底下被撕裂，而他瞒过了他。  
这不可能……不可原谅……  
“是谁干的？”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道。  
“我不知道，”德拉科嗫嚅道，“我觉得是泰丽干的。我把鞋子放在她的休息室，离开的只有她和奥斯特在里面。”  
门外的叫喊声轻了下来，歌剧魅影没有回答。他重新将德拉科抱起来，朝墙上的落地镜走去。德拉科侧过头，他看见了镜中深蓝色的两人，他的红裙从歌剧魅影的胳膊上垂下来，如同浓郁的血。  
“我们要去哪儿？”他问道，揪紧了他的衣领。  
“回岛上。”  
“你要帮我教训她，”德拉科说道，勾住他的脖子，“我的脚痛死了，我恨她，歌剧魅影，她还偷走了你送我的鞋！”  
“我知道。”  
“我要让她栽跟头——”  
“知道最好的报复方式是什么吗？”歌剧魅影的声音冷的像是从地狱传来，“让她失去最引以为傲的东西。”  
德拉科不太懂他的意思，他趴在歌剧魅影肩上，低头嗅着他送给他的那朵玫瑰，冷而淡的芬芳萦绕在他的鼻间。歌剧魅影将手搭在镜子上，用力一推，镜面向内转去，露出了一条漆黑的暗道。他抱着德拉科跨了进去，关上门。  
镜子合上了，将一切喧嚣都阻挡在外。微微的冷风从狭窄的暗道里吹来，德拉科的脚又开始隐隐发痛，他深呼吸着，紧紧抱着歌剧魅影的脖子，低声说道：“我想听你唱歌。”  
墙壁上的灯一盏一盏地晃过，德拉科感受着对方身上传来的温度，他的假金发还没摘下来，垂在歌剧魅影的脖颈上。他听见了他的歌声，他在唱第五幕中阿丽莎的歌词。细长的小巷如同管风琴的金属管，悠悠的，将他的歌声带到了很远的地方。德拉科闭上了眼睛，他从未觉得自己的心如此安静，又如此躁动。  
“全能的主啊，让你被保护的名字在他心中回响，并让他重获幸福吧……”  
他仿佛回到了暗蓝色的舞台上，牧师在高声歌唱，他站在举行婚礼的教堂中央，做最后的祈祷。歌剧魅影的黑发吹到了他的鼻梁上，有点冷。德拉科睁开眼，望着他近在咫尺的侧脸。他快要离开了，他想，他们也许再也不会有这样的时光了……这一切真是奇妙，刚来到这儿的时候他一定想不到，他会开始眷恋这一切。  
“……痛苦将我的心撕成了两半。满足我的欲望，我恳求你的心……”  
德拉科慢慢松开了歌剧魅影的脖子，直起腰。他凝视着他，一把揭下了他脸上的面具。


	13. Chapter 13

巷子里的风仿佛一下子停了下来，呼吸变得清晰可闻。一切都如此静谧，德拉科的手停在半空中，他呆呆地注视着歌剧魅影的脸，暗淡的光照亮了他的脸廓边缘。  
德拉科想不明白，既然他有这样一张脸，他为什么还要戴面具。歌剧魅影的皮肤苍白，眼窝很深，但毫无疑问，他非常英俊。德拉科艰难地咽了口唾沫，正要说话，对方毫无预兆地将他放了下来。下一秒，他的脖子被掐住了，后背一下子撞上了墙。歌剧魅影的脸逼近了，他面无表情地注视着他，那双漆黑的眼睛如同两个黑洞。  
“我——”  
“你想做什么？”歌剧魅影冷冷地问道。  
德拉科有点喘不上气，他感觉自己的喉咙被冻住了，说一个字都困难。  
“我没有——我没想做什么，”他结巴了，“我只是——我只是觉得——”  
“你让我唱歌给你听，就是想找机会揭下我的面具，是吗？”他轻声说道，捏住了他的下巴，那力道几乎要将他的下颌捏碎。  
“不是——”  
“说实话！”  
“我没有！”德拉科叫了起来，扭头甩开了他，鼻子发酸，“我没有，歌剧魅影！我只是想看看你长什么样——”  
“你为什么要知道我长什么样？”  
“我不可以知道吗？”他的脚底板又开始疼了，心脏跳得飞快，“你都知道我长什么样，我难道不能看你的脸吗？”  
“不能，”歌剧魅影残忍地说道，“看来我需要把你关起来，德拉科……”  
“为什么不能？我又不会说出去——”  
“你怎么证明你不会？”  
德拉科张了张嘴，想说点什么，可一对上歌剧魅影的眼睛，又感到了深深的无力。他很困惑，或者说，他不明白——他不知道为什么会这样，他感到心脏在发痛，甚至超过了双脚的疼痛。少顷，德拉科推开他，走到一边，手中仍拿着面具。  
“……我以为这么多天过去了，我们之间至少应该有一些信任，”他哑声说道，“我本来是这么想的。”  
“这么说，你开始信任我了？”歌剧魅影冷冰冰地说道。  
“我每天早上七点起床，跑到剧院里训练，歌剧魅影！”德拉科扭过头瞪着他，狠狠踢了一脚墙壁，马上又皱起了眉，“你以为谁都能让我这么早起床吗？我拒绝了布雷斯好几次，他约我去赛马、参加舞会、看歌剧，我一次都没去！”  
“你的朋友布雷斯……”  
“他妈妈是欧文的女友，据说快要结婚了。”男孩翻了个白眼。  
“这说明你开始远离那些低级爱好了，是不是？”  
德拉科愣了一秒，反应过来：“那才不是低级爱好！”  
“那是什么？”  
“那是我们的娱乐——不，我们为什么要讨论这个？”德拉科有些气急败坏，他的心脏热得厉害，“我只是想告诉你，我为了这些训练推掉了很多娱乐项目，而现在你连脸都不肯给我看！”  
“我让你呆在我的岛上，教你唱歌，把我这些年造的密道都告诉你，那你愿意脱光衣服给我看吗？”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道。  
“你——”  
“而你现在已经看到我的脸了。”  
“可这不是一回事！”  
“按照你的逻辑，这是一回事。”  
“可是——听着，我不能脱衣服给你看，”德拉科涨红了脸，“不，我不是要说这个，该死，都被你搅乱了。我是说，我不会去告发你。你难道看不出来吗？”  
“噢，是吗？”  
“别这么和我说话！”  
“什么时候轮到你来命令我了，德拉科？”  
他们互相瞪着，德拉科的脸依然很烫，歌剧魅影抄着双手，目光如刀。过了片刻，德拉科的眼睛有点痛了，他侧过头，用力眨了眨眼，又转回来。  
“……我马上就要离开了，歌剧魅影，”他咬牙切齿地说道，“我不能看吗？”  
对方沉默了一会儿。“你想要离开？”他说道。  
“我不想，但我必须要离开了。”  
“你想不想？”  
“我——不想。”  
“把头抬起来。”  
德拉科抬起头，对上了歌剧魅影的目光，他英俊的脸庞有一半落在阴影之中。他朝他靠近，牵起他的右手，在手背上轻轻落下一吻。德拉科微微一颤，心脏又怦怦地跳起来，他的整条手臂都麻了，被触碰的地方仿佛有火在烧。  
多么陌生，又多么奇妙，他想，这是什么？……这种感觉是什么？  
“知道罗密欧和朱丽叶的吻吗？”歌剧魅影问道。  
“知道，”德拉科傻傻地看着他，“你是说，我们是罗密欧与朱丽叶。”  
“歌剧里，在罗密欧吻了朱丽叶的手背后，他们知道了彼此的真实身份，”歌剧魅影说道，松开了他的手，德拉科霎时感到有些失落，“但他们还是选择留下。”  
“噢，”男孩点了点头，“所以你的意思依然是，我们是罗密欧与朱丽叶。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我只希望现在能有个提拔特来告诉我你的真实身份。”他耸耸肩。  
提拔特是朱丽叶的表哥，他在朱丽叶与罗密欧第一次见面时，揭穿了后者的真实身份。  
“既然你不想离开，就要遵守这里的规矩，”歌剧魅影走上来，弯下腰将德拉科一把捞起，抱着他继续往前走，男孩连忙抱住他的脖子，赤裸的双足在空中摇晃，“不要抱有太强的好奇心。”  
“哦，但我想知道。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，他还拿着歌剧魅影的面具，试着往自己脸上比划，“这面具是你自己做的吗？”  
“按照我的脸型做的，你戴不上去。”  
“真遗憾。”  
但德拉科还是把面具戴在了脸上，东张西望。他发现自己的视野小了许多，面具的束缚感让他有些不适应。歌剧魅影平时看到的世界就是这样的吗？……他总是如此神秘，每当德拉科觉得自己终于多了解了他一些，又会发现还有更多的未知埋藏在深处。他像一座无穷的宝藏，德拉科难以想象他的脑子究竟是由什么构造的，竟能在这样狭小的地方创造出一个独属于他的地下王国。  
他们坐上小船，唱着歌，回到烛光莹莹的岛上。歌剧魅影将德拉科放在贝壳床上，打了一桶水，搬来一张凳子坐下，撩起他的裙摆，仔细地为他清洗伤口。浸了热水的布摩擦着男孩敏感柔软的皮肤，他疼得抽了口气，歌剧魅影捏了捏他的脚趾。  
“我以为你会中途逃走。”他说道。  
“哦，怎么可能，”德拉科抽着气说道，声音有些断断续续的，“我们准备了这么久，如果我逃走了——嘶——那不就白白浪费时间了吗？”  
“你想要留在这儿。”  
“我也不知道，”他说道，显得有些迷茫，“我的暑假还有一段时间呢，我还想再待一会儿。”  
“这里没有暑假，”歌剧魅影用棉花沾了点酒精，涂抹着德拉科的伤口边缘，后者痛得叫了一声，一下子蜷缩起来，但歌剧魅影依然紧紧捏着他的脚，“剧院里的每一天都一模一样。演员们在这里练声、排练、演出，出名的演员，或者少数运气好、有人帮助的演员，能出演一些重要角色。大多数人只是日复一日地跑龙套、演一些没有台词的小角色，偶尔得到有一两句台词的配角，他们都要感恩戴德……可怜至极。”  
“呃，我记得你以前说，你也上台演出过。”  
“只有一次，”歌剧魅影说道，“当时剧院里即将上演《魔鬼兄弟》，有一个龙套演员在演出前扭了腿，他们临时让我上台。”  
“他们有教过你怎么表演吗？”德拉科好奇地问道。  
“没有，”他的语气很平静，“但如果出了错，责任都由我来承担。”  
“这太过分了，他们怎么能这么做？”  
“没有什么不能的。”歌剧魅影开始在德拉科的脚上缠绷带，男孩时不时呻吟一声，“除了这些，还有很多、很多……”  
“你为什么会到这个剧院里来？是你爸妈让你来的吗？”德拉科问道。  
“他们死了，”他说道，“我是被遗弃在这儿的。”  
周围安静下来，只有静静的风声和水声，以及一种地下洞穴中独有的徘徊的回声。德拉科的胸口闷闷涨涨的，有点难受，他想要说点什么，但最后还是保持沉默。歌剧魅影将绷带打好结，站起身，让德拉科把裙子和假发脱下来。  
“上台之前我一直在找舞鞋，出了一身汗，妆都花了，”男孩抱怨道，解下假发放到一边，“我还向别人借了口红。”  
“待会儿你自己卸妆。”  
“我知道了，”德拉科翻了个白眼，有些急切地解着裙带，他早就被勒得受不了了，“回去以后我妈妈看到我的脚受伤了，肯定要追问是怎么回事。我都可以想象得出她会说什么了。”  
“你不用回去。”  
“那可不行，他们会生气的。”  
“你就呆在这里。”  
歌剧魅影走上来，从背后帮他拉下拉链，解开德拉科的紧身胸衣，男孩连忙接住了从胸前滑下的海绵。他还没反应过来，歌剧魅影的胳膊绕过他的腰，掌心贴在了他的胸口。他的手指细长、冰冷，令德拉科想到夜晚的星，凉凉地闪烁在树梢之间。他赤裸着上身，又厚又长的红裙铺在大腿上，歌剧魅影抱着他，他的呼吸像雾气，令他感觉到一种压抑、深重的暧昧。德拉科想起了某些歌剧里男女主角拥抱的姿势，这也许有点相像……不……一缕冷风吹过，他微微瑟缩了一下，对方的手挪了过去，按在了他的乳晕上。那是瘦瘦小小的一团，没有温度，仿佛一个琴键。德拉科一动不动，呼吸都停住了。  
“你留在这里。”过了一会儿，他说道。  
歌剧魅影松开他，扯下了德拉科的假发，起身向卧室走去。德拉科扭过头呆呆地看着他，张了张嘴，愣了一会儿，后知后觉地捂住了自己的胸。过了几秒，他又觉得这样实在是傻得过分，把手放了下来。  
他是什么意思？……他想要做什么？  
德拉科呆坐了许久，终于回过神来，磨磨蹭蹭地脱下裙子。他曲起腿，无意识地抚摸着脚上的绷带，又下了床，踮着脚小心翼翼地走向卧室。  
卧室里光线不亮，歌剧魅影正站在衣柜前翻找着什么。德拉科悄悄往里望，对方瞥了他一眼，从衣柜里挑出一件黑色的睡袍递给他。后者下意识接过来，有些吃惊。  
“这是给我的吗？”  
“穿上它，去床上。”歌剧魅影说道。  
他关上衣柜，利落地脱下外套挂在衣帽架上，开始解白衬衫的扣子。德拉科依然没有动作，歌剧魅影回头看向他，冷冷地说道：“你打算裸着睡觉？”  
“啊，才没有。”  
男孩连忙抓着袍子往头上套，他的动作快得有些慌乱。这件睡袍显然是歌剧魅影的，给德拉科穿有点大了，可他还是扯了半天才把自己塞进去。德拉科偷偷用余光看他，慢吞吞地从另一边爬上床，歌剧魅影已经换好睡袍，坐在床上等他了。他的睡袍和他是一模一样的款式，德拉科感觉有哪儿不太对劲，可又说不上来，于是便一个劲地瞅着歌剧魅影的脸，想要看得更仔细一些。  
“写封信给你的妈妈，”歌剧魅影从床头柜拿来一张纸和一支羽毛笔，“告诉她，你接下来几天都不会回去。”  
“她不会同意的，我妈妈不喜欢我在外面留宿——”  
“我也不喜欢。”他打断了他。  
“那么——”  
“所以把信写好，寄给她，”歌剧魅影将笔塞进他手里，慢慢合拢他的手指，“我相信你有办法让她闭嘴。”

无论如何，德拉科最后还是稀里糊涂地在岛上住了下来。他本以为自己会不太习惯，但一个月以来的训练生活让他很快地适应了这一切。由于脚上的伤还没有好，德拉科没办法跟随歌剧魅影到处溜达，只能听他讲述今天剧院里发生的事，比如剧院里上演了法国的新剧，来了两个搔头弄姿的男演员，奥斯特和某个乡绅的女儿结婚了，以及泰丽又要出演下一场歌剧。  
“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，”他说道，“毫无疑问，她出演朱丽叶。”  
“那可真是再合适不过了，”德拉科翻了个白眼，“她简直和朱丽叶一样聒噪。”  
“这是她向欧文要来的角色，”歌剧魅影说道，“朱丽叶原本一直由剧院里的另一个女高音出演。很显然，埃伦纳利斯小姐认为上次的《恶魔罗伯特》没有达到应有的反响。她开始把目标转向单女主的剧本了。”  
“哦，这样大家就会把注意力都集中在她身上，是吗？”  
“这样就不会有一个女配角来抢她的风头。”  
“她的算盘打得倒是不错。”  
“只可惜这次注定要落空，”歌剧魅影放下手中的剧本，若有似无地按摩着德拉科的小腿，“朱丽叶这个角色是你的。”  
“什么？”德拉科吃了一惊，“这是什么意思？我又上台了吗？”  
“你不想？”歌剧魅影马上看了过来。  
“不，你从来没和我说过！”  
“我现在告诉你了。”  
“我是说，你没和我商量——”  
“你不想为你的脚报仇了？”  
“想，可是——”  
“那么，有什么比把她势在必得的角色抢过来，更能达到报复的目的？”歌剧魅影低声说道，捏住了德拉科的脚踝，男孩一下子紧张起来，肌肉紧绷。他下意识地避开了他的目光。  
“……你找到那双鞋了吗？”过了片刻，德拉科问道。  
“没有。也许已经被她处理掉了。”  
“她简直像个无赖——她凭什么这么做？”  
“因为你动摇了她的地位，”歌剧魅影松开他的脚，手缓缓上移，按在他的膝盖上，“她在你身上感受到了威胁，所以她要针对你。如果你现在退出，就等于向她认输。”  
德拉科抬起头，歌剧魅影英俊的脸近在咫尺，有一条光落在他的鼻梁上。自从被他揭开面具后，他在他面前就不再掩饰了，可德拉科依然不知道他在想什么。他在这儿已经呆了四天，而他从他的眼中看到，他希望他能停留得更久、更久。他甚至不确定，等到他必须要离开的那一天，他还会不会放他走。这种想法让德拉科吃了一惊，他看向自己的脚，又看向对方的手，歌剧魅影戴着黑色皮手套。他意识到自己喜欢这双手，无论它们是在弹钢琴、划船、做裁缝活，还是在温柔地抚摸他。  
他又感觉自己的心脏痛起来了。  
“我要让她付出代价，”不知过了多久，德拉科轻声说道，“她毁掉了你给我做的鞋，还害得我受伤，我绝不会放过她。”  
“当然，我也不会放过她，”歌剧魅影慢慢地说道，伸手轻轻地搂住他，德拉科似乎从他的声音中听出了一丝狂喜，“你会是女主角，德拉科……只有你是完美的。”

五天后的一个晚上，欧文在办公桌上发现了一封信。那封信是在他离开办公室的十分钟内放到这儿的，信封上盖着黑色火漆，是一个骷髅头的浮雕，骷髅头里吐出了一条蛇。欧文打开信，抽出信纸，在烛灯下阅读。  
致剧院经理：  
晚上好，欧文先生。据我所知，你打算将两个星期后的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的女主角换成泰丽·埃伦纳利斯。埃伦纳利斯是一件称职的乐器，但我们毕竟不是在听演奏会。为了剧院今后的发展着想，我认为你应该让德蕾可·里德尔取代空有其名的埃伦纳利斯。  
歌剧魅影  
欧文将这封信读了两遍，皱起眉头。说实话，他感到非常惊讶。这是歌剧魅影第一次在信中提出这样的要求，他给他寄过很多信——虽然欧文通常不予理会——里面提及的大多是工资和包厢。他想起上次《恶魔罗伯特》演出结束后，来他办公室找麻烦的夏普夫妇。他们夸张地向他形容闹鬼的七号包厢，态度激烈地要求他给予赔偿，尤其是夏普夫人，她似乎被吓坏了，面色煞白，声音尖得吓人。  
“我们的位置被幽灵占用了！”她叫道，“我们最后只能在角落里的包厢看演出，你必须要赔偿我们！”  
欧文被她的声音吵得焦头烂额，最后赔付了他们两倍的票价，总算把他们赶走了。欧文低下头，盯着桌子上被剑刺出的那个窟窿。他费了不少力气才把剑从桌子里拔出来，为此他损失了一部分文件，因为它们被剑贯穿了。欧文又看了几眼手中的信件，扬起眉毛，将它折起来扔进了废纸篓。他不会害怕歌剧魅影的威胁，德蕾可确实很有潜力，但泰丽·埃伦纳利斯才是莱西姆剧院的常驻演员。更何况，任何与歌剧魅影有关的人，他都不会让他们出演重要角色。  
欧文翻看了一会儿报纸，这时门打开了，是特纳。他低头对他说了几句话，后者便起身和他离开了。在欧文没看到的地方，卧室的天花板上，一双眼睛正冷冰冰地盯着他们。特纳熄了灯，办公室的门哐的一声关上了，房间里霎时陷入寂静。过了一会儿，黑暗中传来一阵细微的、窸窸窣窣的声响，似乎有人点亮了火柴，一团豌豆大小的火焰窜了起来，摇曳着，映着一只玻璃般的眼睛。  
火焰晃动着，落了下去，粘上了放在桌面的报纸。单薄的纸张迅速氧化，蜷缩起来，烧成了漆黑的灰，落在地毯上。欧文铺的是羊毛地毯，上面绣着一个性感的金发女人。火焰静悄悄地吞噬着，将她美丽的蓝眼睛烧成了一个洞，朝她的秀发蔓延而去。  
歌剧魅影看了一会儿，关上水泥板，上锁，爬下梯子，沿着狭窄的小路往外走。走道里一片死寂，仿佛这个庞大的世界里只存在着他一个人。他有极好的夜视能力和记忆力，即使在没有光线的黑暗之中也能找得到路。但他还是在这个地下世界中摆满了蜡烛，他从不畏惧孤独，他需要称职的观众……他需要仪式感，需要一些能证明他独特、非凡的东西。  
而现在，“他”已经出现了。


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科得知欧文办公室起火已经是三天以后的事情了。脚上的伤口痊愈后，他跟着歌剧魅影去七号包厢看歌剧。在表演开始前，隔壁包厢的几个观众正兴致勃勃地聊天，他们响亮的声音引起了德拉科的注意。  
“……半夜十一点烧起来的，整面墙壁都被烧黑了……”  
“听说办公室现在还在重新装修呢……”  
“你们知道是怎么发生的吗？”  
“这太可怕了……”  
“我听之前那个扮演强盗的演员说，是欧文的烟落在地上，点燃了地毯。”  
剧院的灯光渐渐暗下来，讨论声消失了。德拉科摸了摸鼻子，不知为何，他想起了曾经发生在厨房里的那场火灾。又是火灾……有点巧，不是吗？……不过这次没有死人，真的只是意外……不，他在想什么？这当然是……德拉科看向歌剧魅影，后者戴着一片黑色的面具，眼睛像透明的玻璃珠。  
这些天他们没日没夜地排练《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，一开始德拉科的脚还没痊愈，他们便坐在床上唱歌。歌剧魅影偶尔会用表演带他入境，他换上罗密欧的白领花和黑西装，让德拉科坐他身边，后来是在自己腿上，他从背后抱住他，贴着他的耳朵低声歌唱。德拉科向来无法抵挡歌剧魅影的歌声，他觉得那来自天堂，又觉得那是地狱的魔音，勾人心魄。当这种歌声紧紧缠绕着他一个人时，那简直比最醇厚的葡萄酒还要醉人。歌剧魅影搂着他纤细的腰，手掌在德拉科的腹部缓慢地徘徊着，那冰凉如水的触感蔓延至大腿根部，又涌向胸口。他的歌声如影随形，如同复仇的魔鬼，吞噬着他的血肉。德拉科的心跳渐渐不受控制，他觉得自己的喉咙被扼住了，胸口疼痛，他是朱丽叶，他在生日宴上爱上了罗密欧，他们呼喊着，罗密欧亲吻他的手背……他的脖子，他的脸颊……不，他们不能相爱，他们之间横亘着家族的仇恨……罗密欧在吻他的嘴唇，他抱着他的腰，他们互相含吻着，激烈而缠绵，热情如火，德拉科觉得自己简直要被这种火烧化了。他痴迷地注视着面前的人，他不清楚自己到底看到了谁，是罗密欧，还是歌剧魅影？他是他自己，还是朱丽叶？……他们的吻是离别之吻，罗密欧要离开了，他不愿意让他离开，他不能离开，德拉科死死地抓着他，对方将他狠狠按在床上，分开了他的腿，撞击着他的下身。德拉科的身体被撞得一耸一耸，他的胸口被开了一枪，心脏失序般地狂跳，他们晃动的影子通过烛光投射在墙壁上，德拉科的意识已经有些混乱了，他觉得自己此时应该尖叫，他便叫了起来。这种叫声是兴奋的、快乐的，带着一丝狂乱的恐惧。对方没有停下，他依然在撞击他，德拉科感觉到了疼痛——也许是朱丽叶的疼痛，他恍惚地想。他是热恋中的绝望女人，他的腿被恋人分开了，他长出了一个阴户，他不是他自己，他是他自己，他在强烈地爱着，他被撕成了碎片。  
这种体验过于凶猛、热烈，当德拉科醒来时，他仍有些喘不过气。他呆呆地躺了一会儿，一下子坐起来，看向自己的腿间，紧张地摸了摸。那儿没有任何变化，他没有感觉到疼痛，也没有任何异样。  
轻轻的一声，德拉科猛然抬起头，卧室的门打开了，歌剧魅影从外面走进来，手中拿着一盏点燃的烛灯。他将烛灯放在床头柜上，在床边坐下，盯着德拉科看了一会儿，低声说道：“朱丽叶？”  
“……不，是德拉科。”德拉科的声音微微颤抖。  
“德拉科，”歌剧魅影若有所思，他摘下手套，缓慢靠近，男孩屏住了呼吸。他们靠得如此之近，呼吸交混，歌剧魅影望着他，他细长的手徘徊着，伸进了他的睡袍底下，将布料慢慢撩到胸口，指尖磨搓着男孩青涩的乳头。  
“德拉科……”  
德拉科的呼吸停滞了。他们对视着，谁都没有移开目光。火光在瞳孔中点燃，他的手指缓慢向下，在他的腰腹停留了一会儿，德拉科弓起了背。歌剧魅影的另一只手压上了他的手背，他贴上起伏的那一团，隔着布料轻轻揉捏起来。德拉科紧盯着他，抿着嘴唇，对方蜷曲的刘海垂下来，遮住了鼻梁。他黑暗的眼睛一半都烧起了火，德拉科忽然有点受不了被这样的眼神注视着，可他无法移开目光。下身的感觉窜上来，他又感受到了那种亢奋和愉悦，但似乎又有些不同——这次他是男人，他不是朱丽叶，他是德拉科。歌剧魅影的眼睛被烧成了白色，他扯下内裤，用手掌包住了，毫不客气地折磨着，德拉科叫了起来，挡住眼睛。他被一团火烧灼了两次，他已经被杀死了——被那只弹钢琴的手，那双白色的眼睛，那上帝赐予的歌声。  
德拉科觉得自己简直是昏头了，在歌剧魅影手中射出来的那一刻，他一下子醒了过来，全身的血似乎都涌到了脸上。他在干什么？……先前的触碰一股脑儿挤到眼前，他忽然又有些分不清自己是朱丽叶还是德拉科了，或者说，歌剧魅影分清了吗？  
舞台的幕布拉开了，幽蓝的光落下来，照亮了舞台上的演员。德拉科回过神来，演出已经开始了。歌剧的序幕介绍了一遍故事的背景，德拉科的后背微微颤抖，他知道上演的是哪一部歌剧了——《魔鬼兄弟》。  
《魔鬼兄弟》是三幕轻歌剧，剧情非常简单，一对伯爵夫妇的钱财被偷盗，警官罗伦佐找回了他们被偷走的财物，并且抓住了强盗，最终赢得奖金，与心爱的女孩结婚。  
“……那时候我饰演的是强盗头子的跟班之一，”歌剧魅影说道，“那场演出很成功。”  
“噢，可你后来说你不会再上场表演了。”  
“因为他们对外宣传时，把我的名字抹去了，只留下了那名受伤的男演员的名字，”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道，“包括报纸上刊登的新闻通稿写的也是他……从那时起我就离开了这儿。”  
“我想，这种情况应该很常见。”  
“常见不意味着是对的，”他说道，“必须要成为制定规则的人，才能有所改变……”  
歌剧魅影似乎还说了几句什么，德拉科没有听清，他望着明亮的舞台，此起彼伏的歌声是如此优美、闪亮，紫红色长裙和米色流苏在空中旋转，男人和女人眉目传情，试探着徘徊、流连，小提琴和长笛的声音时高时低，宛若潺潺的河流，他产生了一种错觉，这缠绵又辉煌的织梦网仿佛就是生活的全部。  
旁边的人握住了他的手，德拉科侧过头，舞台灯光落在歌剧魅影的面具上，像一道窄窄的长虹。歌剧中的旅店老板女儿正在歌唱，她的歌声非常轻快，德拉科忽然也想跟随她一同歌唱。他朝歌剧魅影转过头，后者也看向他，紧紧抓着他的手。他的心摇晃着，热烈又痛苦，他甚至不知道自己在痛苦什么——他捧着他的脸吻了上去，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，歌剧魅影揽住他的后背，将男孩一下子抱起来，放在自己腿上。  
他们在地下岛屿的舞台上跳华尔兹时，歌剧魅影扶着他的后腰将他抱起来，轻轻旋转，德拉科微微下腰，仰靠在他的臂弯里。他们挤在柔软的沙发里，他够着了他的脖颈，从喉结一路吻到胸膛，德拉科张开腿坐在他的怀里，身体不受控制地向后仰去，后面没有任何遮挡。歌剧魅影抓了一把他的肩膀，德拉科惊恐的叫喊融化在舞台歌声中，他最后头碰上了地毯，后脑勺被刺得疼痛。  
世界又摇晃起来，灯光、歌声、地毯的霉味、发痒的触感搅成一团，歌剧魅影拉直了他的双手，又开始撞击他了。德拉科说不出话，他是不是把他当成了女人？在他眼里，他究竟是谁？他想要暗示什么，又想要得到什么？他们所在的世界是真实的吗？是不是他幻想出的梦境？他感觉自己在一瞬间失去了重量，他的感知从未真实存在过，歌剧是如此强烈的幻觉，魅影是其中最浓郁的一笔，他们碰撞着、摩擦着，倒在包厢柔软的地毯上热烈地拥吻。哦，他是他灵魂中的影子，是他未曾发掘的侧面……他是……是……  
舞台灯暗下来，四周陷入了黑暗。观众的掌声响起，如同海浪。德拉科紧紧握着他的手，他觉得自己在饮鸩止渴。

两个星期后，莱西姆剧院贴出了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的海报，女主角一栏写的依然是泰丽·埃伦纳利斯。不过德拉科并没有什么感觉——他已经完全沉浸在这场不真实的感官洪流之中，什么都无法影响他。  
每天早上醒来的时候，他是德拉科，但他不是马尔福庄园的德拉科，而是歌剧院的德拉科。当他开始唱歌时，他是朱丽叶，是深陷爱情的女人，是痛苦难眠、辗转反侧的女人，当他和罗密欧对视的时候，他感觉自己的心在破碎。他已经在歌剧魅影的怀抱中经历了太多场生离死别，小岛之外发生的一切似乎已经和他完全剥离，与他无关。即使脱离了歌剧，德拉科依然觉得自己生活在迷离的梦境中，所有的一切都是假的，也是真的。  
开演的前一天晚上，他们照常洗漱、睡觉。两人脱下戏服，躺在贝壳床上，德拉科靠在歌剧魅影袒露的胸口，他听着他的心跳，内心非常平静。  
“……明天就要开演了，女主角不是我。”他说道。歌剧魅影漫不经心地抚摸着他柔软的金发。  
“我帮你化妆。”他说道。  
“那你上台吗？”  
“我不上台。”  
“我不想和其他人扮演的罗密欧同台演出，”德拉科哼了一声，一只手勾在他脖子上，“她又能抢风头了。”  
“她会得到一份惊喜，”歌剧魅影低下头，开始吻他的脖子，“你只需要等待，德拉科……等待……”  
他在他的脖子上吮出了一个红印，亲了一下他的后颈，嘴唇非常冷。德拉科知道他又要开始了，有些紧张。他张开腿，歌剧魅影探进去摸了摸内裤，他拉下自己的裤子拉链，就着布料开始摩擦。男孩闭着眼，被撞得一退一退，他觉得自己像海浪，被拍碎在礁石上。  
这种亲密接触带着一种令人羞愧的禁忌，可德拉科又觉得非常安全。表演的那一天到来时，他听从歌剧魅影的指令呆在自己的休息室里，听着舞台上的声音。  
《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的第一幕是在凯普莱特家中，凯普莱特伯爵为女儿朱丽叶举办盛大的生日晚会。这一幕中有一段非常经典的咏叹调《我愿活在美梦中》，朱丽叶告诉奶妈自己不愿意将生命交付婚姻时，便唱了这首歌。德拉科静静地坐在椅子上，音乐水一般从他脑中流过。他听见了凯普莱特伯爵和帕利斯伯爵的讨论，热闹的化装舞会在轻快的小提琴声中开始，朱丽叶也提着裙子跑了出来。  
泰丽高昂的歌声从舞台上传来，她唱得非常有激情，这正是观众非常喜欢的风格。可不知为何，德拉科觉得非常刺耳，听久了甚至感到难以忍受。怎么会这样？德拉科站了起来，在休息室里踱着步。在这之前，虽然歌剧魅影多次贬低过泰丽的音色，但她的唱技确实无可挑剔。可现在德拉科却完全无法忍耐她毫无感情的歌声，他有些焦躁，走到镜子前看自己化妆后的精致面容。  
幸运的是，朱丽叶开头的唱段只有一小节，场景很快便转到了偷偷潜入舞会的罗密欧一行人。德拉科松了口气，又坐了回去，望着自己紫色的舞裙出神。

舞台上。  
泰丽退到了舞台的另一侧，走到幕不后，一个龙套连忙给她端来一把椅子。她高傲地挥了挥手，示意自己不需要。  
“很快就会轮到我上场。”她说道。  
一位服务生捧着一只放着喷雾小瓶的小托盘走上来，摆在泰丽旁边的桌子上。罗密欧正在歌唱，所有人都盯着明亮的舞台，没有人注意到有一只戴着手套的手从幕布后伸出来，将托盘上的喷雾小瓶取走，放上了另一只一模一样的玻璃瓶。  
罗密欧唱完了一句，泰丽依然盯着他，伸手摸索着拿过玻璃瓶，往嘴里喷了喷。水的味道比平时要苦一些，但她并没有在意，又放了回去。  
舞台灯略微变换，歌剧魅影拿着玻璃瓶走在阴影之中，没有发出一点声响。他穿过两层幕布之间的缝隙，来到墙边，爬上梯子，踏上了高高的舞台架。他没有凭借任何支撑，平稳地走在狭长、交错的金属架上，来到舞台灯后，居高临下地望着舞台上的演员。  
罗密欧正在和他的友人莫库修对话，这时音乐猛地响起来，他们连忙躲到一边。泰丽扮演的朱丽叶和她的奶妈走了出来，扮演奶妈的演员穿着女仆装，她满面愁容，不停地劝说朱丽叶听从父亲的安排，嫁给帕利斯伯爵。  
泰丽转过身，作出不情愿的表情。她正要歌唱，蓦地，一个从天而降的冰冷声音打断了她：  
“你们没有听我的话。”  
这个声音陌生、响亮，现场一瞬间安静下来，音乐声全部消失了，观众席窃窃私语，有不少人东张西望，试图寻找声源。  
“你们还是选择毫无特点的埃伦纳利斯出演朱丽叶，无视了我建议的真正优秀的演员，真是令人遗憾，”那个声音慢慢地说道，高亢而寒冷，令人毛骨悚然，“我已经警告过了。”  
话音刚落，舞台灯从最左侧开始一盏一盏飞快地黑下来，观众席中响起了惊慌的尖叫。最后只剩下最右侧的一盏灯孤零零地亮着，它原本亮着蓝光，一瞬间变成了红色，将整个舞台照得血红。那光线实在是太刺眼了，泰丽眯起了眼。她感觉有什么东西从眼前落下，猛地砸在地上，摔成了碎片。  
她低下头，那是一只破碎的玻璃瓶，正落在她脚边。她僵硬地弯下腰，将最大的一块碎片拾起来，对着舞台灯。玻璃瓶上雕刻着凹凸起伏的纹路，映着冰冷的红光，仿佛有血珠正在流下。她的手指颤抖着，她认出这是什么了，尖叫了一声，向后退去。  
她扭过头，饰演奶妈的演员正惊恐万状地看着她，仿佛听到了什么极为恐怖的声音。泰丽察觉到了什么，她咽了口唾沫，试着唱《我愿活在美梦中》的第一句——她刚唱出一个音就停了下来，她简直无法相信这是从她美妙的喉咙里发出来的：刺耳、沙哑、粗糙，仿佛上了岁数的老头。不，不可能……一定是她听错了，这种事怎么可能会发生——她又扯着嗓子唱了一句，声音变形得更厉害了，粗哑难听，简直像鸭子叫。  
台下的观众终于反应过来，惊诧不已，喧哗起来，指着泰丽议论纷纷。舞台上也一片混乱，演员们面面相觑，特纳和一位服务生连忙跑上来拉拢幕布，前者大声说道：“中场休息十五分钟，我们会尽快恢复正常，请大家不要离开！”  
幕布在吵闹声中合拢，演员们急匆匆地从两侧下台，在台阶、走廊里拥挤着，不知所措。欧文从台下跑上来，对特纳说了几句话，两人也跟随人群离开了。舞台架上，歌剧魅影盯着空荡荡的舞台看了一会儿，熄灭了最后一盏灯，转身消失在黑暗之中。


	15. Chapter 15

休息室里，德拉科听着外面吵吵嚷嚷的叫喊声和脚步声，忍不住站了起来，趴在门边，从门缝里向外看。几个扮演化装舞会的宾客的演员正好从门边走过，他们大声说着话，德拉科听见了几句“歌剧魅影”“埃伦纳利斯的嗓子”。他吸了口气，走到梳妆台前，对着镜子平静地补妆。  
舞台上的声音他基本上都听到了，包括歌剧魅影的威胁和泰丽被摧毁的歌声，尤其是后者，那简直是一场灾难。德拉科想要嘲笑，但他现在实在是太紧张了，完全笑不出来。他心脏怦怦直跳，盯着镜中的自己，又看向大门。他有点后悔自己没有去现场观看了。  
蓦地，门外响起了急促的敲门声。德拉科说了声“请进”，从镜子里看见欧文和特纳推门而入，关上门，走到他身后。  
看到德拉科的打扮，两人愣了愣，对视了一眼。德拉科放下粉扑，转过身。  
“里德尔小姐……”  
“我知道你们为什么而来，”他用歌剧魅影教他的口吻说道，“我知道这件事一定会发生，所以提前做好了准备。”  
“你和歌剧魅影是一伙的，对吗？”特纳大声问道，欧文拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“这个问题没有意义。”  
“如果是这样，我们不会再邀请你在这儿演出。”  
“哦，如果你们这么做，你认为歌剧魅影会不会发火？”德拉科瞥了特纳和欧文一眼，“刚才的教训已经忘了吗？”  
特纳看起来还想说什么，欧文朝他使了个眼色，对他摇头。后者这才闭上了嘴，但看起来并不服气。  
“所以你愿意代替埃伦纳利斯出演朱丽叶吗？”欧文问道。  
“你们不就是为了这个而来的吗？”德拉科耸耸肩，“走吧。”  
他们离开休息室，走上台阶，来到幕布后。特纳把演员们重新叫了回来，欧文指使一个服务生扫干净舞台上的玻璃碎片。德拉科静静地站在舞台上，看着所有人闹哄哄地站好位。幕布重新拉开，舞台灯一盏一盏亮起来，照在他洁白的脸颊上。德拉科仰起头，微眯起眼，他相信自己感受到了歌剧魅影的存在——他在剧院的每一个角落，他是他的一部分。  
表演从朱丽叶与奶妈的对话部分开始，德拉科提着裙子绕着舞台走着，和扮演奶妈的演员一来一往地对唱。他旋转着走到舞台中央，几位一直靠在舞台边缘的男演员沿着台阶走上来，在阶梯上坐下，簇拥着他的舞裙。德拉科抬起下巴，原地转了一圈，紫红的大裙摆在男人的脸上扫过。聚光灯照到他脸上来，将他的脸照得一片雪白。  
他望着台下的观众，那些黑暗中模糊的脸似乎都长着歌剧魅影的五官，德拉科对着他们露出微笑，开始歌唱：  
“不，我不会听你所说。  
让我的心留在春天里，  
我想活在这美梦里，  
它让我迷醉。  
甜蜜的情人，我将你藏在灵魂里，  
视如珍宝……”  
歌声缱绻而悠扬，含着一种浪漫的疼痛，在整个剧院里回荡。热烈、激越又疯狂，他在光芒中起舞，裙摆如同花瓣起伏。德拉科微微眯着眼，沉浸在一片明亮的错觉之中。他从舞台的左侧跳到了右侧，男演员们也跟随着他的脚步聚散，与他相应和。似乎感觉到了什么，德拉科回过头，歌剧魅影正站在舞台的一角望着他。他眼前一亮，朝他跑去，可他又消失了。  
“青春的放浪只能维持一天，哎！  
然后让人哭泣的时光来到，舍弃爱情，  
快乐从此跑走了，永不回来……”  
高高的舞台架上，歌剧魅影沿着钢铁支架慢慢往前走，来到舞台的正上方。小提琴合奏和德拉科的歌声缠绕着他，他从怀里取出一只布包，低下头，男孩正在他的脚下舞蹈。歌剧魅影从布包里掏出一把银闪闪的圆片，撒向德拉科，圆片被灯光照得明亮，如同飞舞的蛾子。过了一会儿，他又抓起一把撒下去，亮片落在德拉科的假发、肩膀、裙子上，落在他的歌声里，歌剧魅影静静地注视着他，这一刻是多么纯粹、美妙，纷纷扬扬的圆片飘落而下，这个世界仿佛只剩下他们两人。  
蓦地，不远处传来细微的吱呀一声，歌剧魅影马上转过头，在舞台架的另一侧，一个又矮又壮的中年男人正站在那儿，面色惨白。是剧院负责操纵灯光和幕布的伯恩。歌剧魅影收起布袋，慢慢往右侧走去，伯恩目不转睛地盯着他，跟了上来。  
“我想活在这美梦里，  
它让我迷醉。  
甜蜜的情人，我将你藏在灵魂里，  
视如珍宝……”  
他们在错综复杂的舞台架上走动着，歌剧魅影横穿过一道一道金属架，伯恩也随着他移动，脚步非常快。两人之间的距离越来越近，伯恩跨过了一条金属架，猛地朝歌剧魅影扑去，后者退了一步，紧紧抓住扶杆。伯恩扑了个空，歌剧魅影侧身从后面掐住了他的脖子，他细长的手指如同钳子，死死箍着男人的喉咙。伯恩踢蹬着腿，奋力挣扎，鞋子敲得金属架梆梆作响。  
“远离忧郁的冬天，  
让我入睡。  
在摧毁玫瑰之前  
先让我嗅嗅，  
甜蜜的情人，宽限我的灵魂，  
长久地视它如珍宝……”  
德拉科的歌声越来越嘹亮，高得令人害怕，他目光如炬，可没有人知道他到底看着哪儿——也许是半空中的某个影子，也许是心中的幻觉。歌剧魅影强行拖着伯恩往前走，男人胖墩墩的身体摇摆着，一条腿滑到了舞台架下。他边走边从架子上抽过一条麻绳，用力套上伯恩的脖子，打了个活结，另一边吊在金属架上，一脚将他踢了下去。  
德拉科向前抬起手，他的灵魂，他的玫瑰，他愿意沉浸在美梦之中，永远都不醒来——  
他的眼前猛地落下一道黑影，如同直坠的陨石。它没有砸在地上，而是悬挂在他面前，摇晃着，像只钟摆。歌声戛然而止，硬生生在“珍宝”的尾音上停下。德拉科浑身僵硬，血液都凝固了。那是一个中年男人，脖子上吊着绳索，垂着头，乱糟糟的头发直对着德拉科的脸。剧院里安静了一秒，尖叫声此起彼伏，许多人站了起来，惊恐地往后跑，有人被推倒在地，一直在大喊大叫。  
“天哪，那是什么？”  
“死人！有人死了！”  
“快，快！把他放下来！”  
演员们也叫喊着往台下跑，只有扮演罗密欧的男演员和欧文跑上来，剪断绳子，将伯恩的尸体放在舞台上。德拉科愣愣地站了几秒，一种寒冷的恐惧包围了他。所有的幻觉都消失了，肮脏的死亡突兀地呈现在他面前，他仰起头，隐约看到有一抹影子在交错的舞台架之间闪过。他蓦地反应过来，提着裙子仓皇地跑下了舞台。  
怎么回事？……这到底是怎么回事？那个人是怎么出现的？是谁杀了他？德拉科匆匆跑过走廊，一群演员正激动地讨论着这件事，他撞到了其中一人的肩膀，没有停下，继续疯狂地往前跑。不，其实他知道是怎么回事……  
德拉科跌跌撞撞地转过拐角，声音被甩在了身后。走廊里没有人，壁灯晃动着，在他眼中翻滚。他似乎听见了窸窸窣窣的风声，又像是布料摩擦的声音，从上而下传递过来，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。德拉科打开休息室的门，扑了进去，反手锁上门，喘着气，呆呆地望着前方。房间里只剩下他剧烈、急促的呼吸声。  
他在原地站了几秒，慢慢直起身，朝墙边的落地镜走去。  
镜子中漂浮着灰色的云，他闯了进来，成了黑色的雾气。德拉科望着镜中的美人，那确实是一个美人，苍白的金发，灰色的眼睛格外浅，眼角的蓝色眼影像吻上去的爱痕，微微一动都仿佛在呼吸。德蕾可·里德尔，剧院里的新星，寄生在歌剧中的影子，不存在的情人。他从歌剧的角色中挣脱出来，可他没有逃离陷阱……他不是德拉科，他是歌剧魅影精心培养出的梦魂，他被他魇住了，多么荒唐，又多么理所应当。  
德拉科站了一会儿，摘下假发，踢掉舞鞋。这场演出已经被毁了，他终于清醒过来，意识到自己做了件多么蠢的傻事。德拉科认得那个从天而降的人，他是负责舞台效果的伯恩，平时演出时都会呆在舞台架上操纵舞台灯、幕布和特殊道具。他并不是那种会寻死的人，而他脖子上吊着的绳索也排除了意外坠下的可能性。谋杀……舞台架……哦，他倒是知道一个经常去舞台架上的人，当时他一定在那儿……不……德拉科拉扯着胸口的领花，他不可能用这副打扮离开这儿，而他必须要回去了。他在剧院里呆得太久了，再继续下去，他将被歌剧魅影吞噬。  
蓦地，落地镜一晃，镜面一下子翻转过来，吓了他一跳。一团黑影从镜子后方窜出，抓住了德拉科的手腕。那人的力气非常大，他顿时感觉自己仿佛被冰冷的钢铁钳制住了，想要挣脱，对方一手环住他的腰，将他按在怀里。他松开他的手臂，扼住了德拉科的喉咙，男孩呼吸急促起来，狠狠用手肘顶他的胸口。后者箍紧了他的腰，用力掐住他的脖子，德拉科瞪着眼，有些呼吸困难。  
少顷，歌剧魅影松开了手，勾住了他的后颈。德拉科缓过劲来，又想挣扎，歌剧魅影在他的后腰上砸了一拳，用力将他推到墙上。德拉科疼得面容扭曲，压抑的黑暗和发热的疼痛让他大脑混乱，他嗅到了自己身上浓浓的粉底味和香水味，错乱感更深了。歌剧魅影靠过来，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵，他在上面咬了一口，德拉科瑟缩了一下。  
“你竟然——”  
“怎么了？”  
“你——”  
“觉得痛，是吗？”歌剧魅影隔着裙子在他的屁股上狠狠抓了一把，德拉科一抽了口气，一下子绷紧了后背，“你是男人，德拉科，别把自己真的当成里德尔小姐。”  
话音刚落，他硬生生地扳过他的头，吻住了他的嘴唇。德拉科无法后退，后背死死地顶着墙。这个吻粗暴而残忍，歌剧魅影反复摩擦着他的唇瓣，将他的口红蹭掉了大半，又开始吮吸他的舌头。他含得非常用力，德拉科推着他的胸膛，他的舌尖都被他吮麻了，一种刺激又快乐的感觉冲击着他的后脑，令他浑身发软。歌剧魅影一手托着他的后脑，一手抚摸着他的后背，摸索到裙子拉链，扯了下去，推到了德拉科的后臀。他的手伸进去开始解德拉科的紧身内衣的带子，男孩用力推着他，扭头避开他的吻，脸颊上被蹭了一口。歌剧魅影从他那儿沾的口红留在了他的脸上，他强行扯断带子，将鲸骨支撑的内衣扯下来，抓出德拉科胸前的海绵垫扔在地上。后者诅咒了一句很难听的话，歌剧魅影直接用膝盖使劲顶了一下他的屁股。  
“管好你的嘴巴。”他说道。  
他的手伸进去，大力揉捏着德拉科的胸口，挤弄着小巧的乳粒，男孩叫了一声。他压上来，开始使劲撞击他的臀部，德拉科被撞得一颤一颤，无意识地抓挠着墙壁。他又开始产生幻觉了，他仿佛要被压碎，或者被破坏。他一下一下地往墙上顶，髋骨被磨得生痛，下面却渐渐热起来，令他难以忍受。德拉科侧过头，正对着暗蓝色的窗。歌剧魅影捏着他的下巴又吻上来，他隔着裙子有力地抚摸他的腿，渐渐往上，将德拉科紧紧压在怀里。男孩不停地扭转头部，试图挣脱他的吻，他们的影子在地面上纠缠着，歌剧魅影猛地托起德拉科的双腿将他抱起来，让他面对着镜子。  
宽大的裙摆垂下来，如同夜的幕布。歌剧魅影撩起夜色，他用力掰开德拉科的双腿，强迫对方看清自己此时的姿态。男孩穿着白色的长袜，袜子很薄，能看得出脚趾甲上一片银亮，这是演出前歌剧魅影帮他涂上的银色指甲油。  
“你跑什么？”他低声问道。  
德拉科没有回答。他忽然对所有的一切都感到羞耻——他是个男人，是未来的公爵，可他现在穿着裙子，化着浓妆，被另一个男人分开双腿。他怎么会变成这样？他到底在做什么？……德拉科无法理解，他的后背蜷缩起来，他现在就想逃回家去，躲起来谁也不见。他扭着腰想要下去，歌剧魅影直接松开了他，德拉科一下子摔在地上，叫了一声，屁股被撞得钝痛。没等他站起来，他被猛地推在了地上，腹部一沉，歌剧魅影坐了上来。他脱掉披风，双手握着他的喉咙，眼睛从半片白色面具后看着他，闪着红光。  
“你——你要干什么？”德拉科被迫仰着头，声音在发抖，“哦，我知道了，你也要杀死我，对吗？就像杀死那个老头一样！”  
“你害怕了？”歌剧魅影目光如刀。  
“你杀了人，歌剧魅影！”  
“那是他自己摔下去的。”  
“自己摔下去顺便在脖子上套了绳子？”德拉科冷笑，“别把我当傻子，你杀了人，为什么不承认呢？”  
“德拉科。”  
“从我身上下来，别抓着我！”  
“你在害怕，”他说道，手指轻轻抚摸着他的脖子，“这多么滑稽，你是我的一部分……也许你不知道……”  
“什么？不，我不是——”  
“你以为我在做什么？”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道，“每天花时间教导你，不求回报……你难道觉得我热衷慈善？”  
“可是——这又不是我要求的！我没让你做这些，你——”  
“你没有拒绝。”  
说完这句话，歌剧魅影掀起他的裙子，勾着内裤扯下来，握住了他的那一团。德拉科的大脑乱哄哄的，歌剧魅影的话让他反应不过来。他的身体本能地抗拒这种程度的触摸，双腿踢蹬起来。对方强行压住了他裹着长袜的双腿，使劲掰开，德拉科疼得直落泪。感觉到有东西抵在了臀缝间，他激烈地挣扎着，结果屁股挨了一巴掌，一下子肿起来。歌剧魅影用腿压住德拉科的腿，腾出一只手潦草地在男孩的体内扩张了几下，对着入口顶了进去。德拉科浑身一紧，两腿颤抖。  
即使之前有过多次暗示，可德拉科从没想过自己会遇到这种事。歌剧魅影压着他的腰往自己的方向拽，德拉科的小穴很窄，他一开始进不去，强行往里插，男孩痛得胡乱踢腿，尖叫着要他出去。歌剧魅影停了停，按住他的腿，等他缓过来后继续往里推。德拉科紧咬着嘴唇，他脸上的妆已经花了，眼影晕染开来，衣衫不整，腿上的袜子也被抓破了，皮肤上留着红痕。他不敢动屁股，一动就有种奇怪的触感，他从小到大都没得到过这种待遇——疼痛、难堪又狼狈，他赤裸的后背紧贴着冰冷的地板，歌剧魅影还在往里进，德拉科觉得他是真的要杀死他，以另一种方式。  
“妈的……”  
歌剧魅影俯下身来，不知为何，他的白色面具在他眼中成了一种恐怖。他吻了一下他的脸，德拉科微微一抖。他的下面胀得难受，双拳紧握，对方拉开他的前襟，捏住了他的乳尖。他插了差不多一半进去，开始缓慢地挺送，德拉科的身体不受控制地晃动起来，四周一片漆黑，令他感到窒息。他想起了之前无数次的撞击，在脱离幻觉后，这一切都变得如此陌生……可是为什么？  
双腿被迫大张着，紧致的甬道被摩擦着撑开了，他终于插到了底，德拉科紧皱着眉，扭了扭屁股。歌剧魅影紧紧地压在他身上，他的乳头被拉扯得很痛，还有一种令人发慌的酥麻感。德拉科紧张得曲起了腿，他推着他的手，歌剧魅影含住了他的嘴唇，他的呼吸簌簌落下，穿行在德拉科的鼻间，后者大睁着眼，睫毛颤动着。  
身上的人低头看了一眼他们结合的地方，德拉科咽了口唾沫，他忽然想哭，他无法再坚持下去了，他不想被摧毁，他不想再假装自己没有受骗——歌剧魅影动了起来，在他身体里进出，那沉重、磨人的感觉令他崩溃。德拉科的胸口起伏着，他喘着气，歌剧魅影冲撞着他，他的力道很重，撞得他眼前发昏，他这才感受到他完全的力量——先前的演练都只是游戏，现在才是真正的炼狱。  
德拉科的裙摆在撞击中一抖一抖，浪水涌上来，没过了头顶。他忍不住叫了出来，越来越响，休息室里回荡着他的尖叫声。他的视野开始晃动，向左、向右，他感觉到压在他身上的力量越来越重，仿佛要将他的骨头压碎。过了一会儿，德拉科才意识到自己在挣扎，在挥舞四肢。他太痛了，这种痛不只来自于身体。歌剧魅影按着他的手臂，又按住他的腿，他们在地上翻滚，他粗暴地往他身体里挤，又深又重，德拉科终于哭了起来。他被翻过来压在墙上干，对方撞着他的屁股，手伸到前面握住了他的性器。他的手掌在他的身上游移着，德拉科的上身已经完全赤裸，舞裙的上衣垂了下来，缠在他的腰间。歌剧魅影又将他转过来，拉起一条腿放在肩膀上，从侧面插进去往里操。他惊叫着，脸埋在柔软的裙子里，空气中的香水味混合着暧昧的气息，令他恐惧又茫然。  
歌剧魅影俯下身来吻他，他的嘴唇冰得像雪花，沾在皮肤上留下火热的脚印。德拉科修长的身体仿佛被肢解，他终于感受到了一丝快感，来自他被占有的小穴。他们剧烈摩擦着，他啜泣着，被撞得尖叫连连。歌剧魅影紧抱着他的腰，打桩似的疯狂顶弄，他呼唤着他的名字，德拉科，德拉科，紫红的裙摆飞扑进他的视野里，盖住了男孩皎洁的肉体。  
不知过了多久，当他终于射在他身体里的时候，德拉科也达到了高潮。他剧颤着，断断续续地射精，  
脸烧得绯红，灰蓝的瞳孔收缩着。歌剧魅影的白色面具如同面纱扑落在他脸上，又像圆月升起。他们对视着，德拉科张着腿，湿答答的液体沿着臀缝滴下来。他喘息着，侧过头，颤抖着伸出手撑在地上，想要起身，歌剧魅影一把按住了他的手。  
“放开，”男孩说道，“我要回去了。”  
“你觉得你还能回去？”  
“你到底想要干什么？”他的声音沙哑，想要抽回自己的手，“你杀了人，毁了我的表演……现在又操了我，这还不够吗？你还想做什么？”  
“你以为这就结束了？”歌剧魅影摘下面具，扯掉领结，拨开堆在德拉科腰腿处的布料。男孩的入口还是一片红肿，他用手指插了进去，残忍地搅了几下，不顾德拉科的挣扎再次挺入。


	16. Chapter 16

德拉科使劲推着他，拍着他的肩膀，歌剧魅影按着他的腿狠狠往里插，将男孩捅得尖叫、颤抖。德拉科的屁股翘得老高，被撞得发红。他想要缩起来，歌剧魅影压在了他背上，掐着他的脖子往里送。  
他们在黑暗中死死纠缠，变换着各种姿势，从墙边滚到了衣柜旁。德拉科被推进衣柜里干了一次，他无法固定身体，只能胡乱挥舞着手抓住挂着的戏服，把里面弄得一团糟。然后他被压在梳妆台上，男孩紧紧抓着桌子边缘，他的裙摆被撕开了一半，长袜扯得破破烂烂，小腹不停地顶在桌子上，撞出了一道道红印。桌子上的化妆品都被扫了下去，砸得粉碎，歌剧魅影退出他的身体，将德拉科抱起来，又挺了进去。男孩的双腿缠在他的腰上，他的大腿痕迹斑斑，沾满了精液。  
频繁的高潮让德拉科的大脑有些神志不清，在这之前，他从没尝过这种强度的性爱。他被操得昏头转向，呻吟着，媚叫连连，最后被压在沙发上的时候还在无意识地扭腰挺臀。他张开腿，白液从一片狼藉的臀缝里流出来，淫靡不堪。他们浑身是汗，喘息着，抱在一起激烈地接吻。德拉科疲惫得抬不起手臂，他清醒了一阵子，又昏睡过去，醒来时歌剧魅影还在他身体里。他身上什么也没有，最后的布料也被对方扒掉了，歌剧魅影似乎也觉得闷热，脱掉了上衣。  
在不知第几次射进德拉科身体后，他停了停，总算退了出来，拿起地上残破的布料擦了擦德拉科的屁股。男孩腿间红得吓人，湿淋淋的小穴难以合拢。歌剧魅影拉上裤子，套上衬衫，将他抱起来，捡起自己的披风裹住男孩赤裸的身体。他旋转镜子，走进镜子后的密道里。  
密道的墙壁上挂着烛灯，橘黄的光一跳一跳，像坟地里飘荡的鬼火。歌剧魅影平静地往前走，德拉科在他的怀里昏睡，长长的披风将他从头包到腿，只露出一双脚。他穿过走道，来到河边，小船已经停在岸边了。船上铺满了鲜红的玫瑰花瓣，有几片飘在河面上，幽冷的清香在风中游荡。他弯下腰，将德拉科放在玫瑰船上，拉过披风，扣好扣子。  
“我以为他至少会穿着衣服。”背后响起一个声音，歌剧魅影回过头，科尔夫人正站在离他五米远的地方。  
“情况发生了改变。”  
“你杀人了。”她说道。  
“是那个老头多管闲事。”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道。  
“无论如何，你杀人了，这是事实。”科尔夫人说道，看向船中被玫瑰簇拥着的德拉科，“我以为……”  
“你以为什么？”  
“没什么。你接下来打算怎么做？”  
歌剧魅影低下头，这是一段非常暗的甬道，德拉科的脸颊洁白得如同月光。即使在睡梦中，他仍皱着眉头。歌剧魅影伸出手，指尖在男孩的鼻子上方拂过。  
“我自己会处理。”他说道，踏上小船，撑着船桨驶离岸边。  
德拉科睁开眼的时候，昏暗的灯在他额头上摇晃，伴随着起伏的水声和暗淡的香气。他侧过头，视野还有些模糊，一片花瓣飘到了他的嘴唇上，有点凉。  
耳边是漆黑的河水，他慢腾腾地撑起身，揉着眼睛。玫瑰花瓣扑簌簌地落下来，德拉科停了停，打量着自己躺着的这艘小船。他忽然抓起花瓣闻了闻，愣怔了一会儿，扭过头，这才看见了站在船头的人。歌剧魅影正平静地划着船，他回过头，英俊的脸庞在黑暗中被勾勒出了一道边。  
他们在黑暗中对视，船依然在前行。  
“这些花瓣是你准备的？”片刻，德拉科问道。  
“是。”  
“欧文办公室的火是你放的，对吗？”  
“他拒绝让你出演朱丽叶。”  
“所以你纵火，弄坏了埃伦纳利斯的喉咙，让欧文不得不来找我，”德拉科说道，笑了一声，“这听起来好像都是为了我。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“如果我没猜错，在我去剧院面试之前，出演《恶魔罗伯特》的阿丽莎的演员忽然摔断了脚，这肯定也和你有关，是不是？”德拉科的大脑越来越清醒，像被打了镇定剂似的，思路格外清晰，所有的线索都串了起来。他握紧了手指，内心有一种想要大喊大叫的冲动。  
“你现在说这些做什么？”船不知何时停了下来，歌剧魅影拿着船桨冷冷地望着他。德拉科毫不示弱地瞪了回去。  
“我不需要你做这些事。”他说道。  
“你以为这只是为了你？”歌剧魅影低声说道。  
“哦，我也希望不是，那你为什么不肯放我走？”德拉科大声说道，“只要你放我走，我不会把你的事情告诉别人。如果有人问我，我会说，那是一个意外。我甚至可以联系我爸爸认识的熟人，让他们不要调查这件事。”  
歌剧魅影冷笑了一声，非常尖锐。“放你走？……这些天你从我这儿带走了多少东西，我在你身上花费了多少精力……你是不是想得太美了，德拉科？”  
“我说过了，那不是我逼你做的！”  
“但事实是你必须要留下，直到我允许你离开的那一天。”  
“我才不要！”德拉科尖叫起来，想要站起身，歌剧魅影直接用船桨打中了他的肩膀，将他推了回去。小船摇晃起来，水溅在了披风上，歌剧魅影扔下船桨，猛地俯身将他压在船上。河水和花瓣飞扑起来，淋在他们两人身上。歌剧魅影的头发被打湿了，其中一缕垂到额前，遮住了半只眼睛。  
德拉科喘着气，他被吓得不轻，下意识地紧紧抓住船沿。他们靠得很近，歌剧魅影的眼睛非常黑，没有高光。他握住了他的手臂，德拉科害怕地侧过头，对方的嘴唇碰了一下他的脖颈。  
歌剧魅影的手指向下，搭在德拉科的腿间，男孩一下子抓紧了他的手腕，对他摇头。  
“不……”  
“闻闻这些花，”他仿佛没有听见他的话，“好好闻一闻，德拉科。以后也许不会有了。”  
“不，歌剧魅影，”感觉到了他要做什么，德拉科用力推着他的肩膀，“不——！”  
歌剧魅影轻松地勾起德拉科瘦长的双腿，像打开柜门似的分开来，慢慢插了进去。德拉科的脸埋进了潮湿的花瓣里，木头的气息和腐烂的花香充斥着他的鼻腔，船身摇晃起来，灯光在四处逃逸。他感受到了深深的绝望，他将被监禁在这个囚笼里，再也逃不出去了。

《罗密欧与朱丽叶》演出时发生的重大事故飞快地登上了报纸，新闻报道下方附了一张照片，拍摄的是莱西姆剧院里往外逃的观众。这件事成为了街头茶坊里的绅士贵妇们一个星期的谈资，也让欧文烦恼了好几天，他不得不应付媒体记者的骚扰，想方设法挽回剧院的名声，同时还要补偿那天观看表演的观众。然而这并不是最糟糕的，伯恩的死亡似乎只是一个开始，接下来的一个星期里，剧院里几乎没有消停的时刻。  
为了弥补损失，欧文没有给受到惊吓的演员们放假，只是安排几个人对舞台架进行了一番检查，并且重新雇佣了一名中年男子代替伯恩的位置。然而第二天下午，剧院正在彩排《狄诺拉》时，最中间的两盏舞台灯毫无预兆地落了下来，在地板上砸得粉碎。出演男中音的演员当场被吓跑了，整场彩排也无法继续，匆匆解散。欧文训斥了一顿新来的员工，叮嘱他一定要时刻呆在舞台架上，后者满口答应，可晚上演出时，一根木杆从顶上掉了下来，让现场混乱了三分钟。  
“我一直都在上面，盯着舞台架，经理！”新员工挥舞着双手，“我没有看到任何人经过，它自己就这样掉下来了，我也不清楚是怎么回事。”  
“你没有检查过它的安装情况，是不是？”  
“呃，我还没来得及检查一遍——”  
“以后你每天都要检查两遍。”  
第三天中午，剧院的食堂出了问题。在食堂用餐的演员中，有一半以上的人都闹肚子，厕所堵得水泄不通。根据厨师的说法，三明治里被加入了一些奇怪的东西，可能是某种药物。因为这个原因，下午的彩排也进行得不太顺利，整个剧院气氛浮躁散漫，没有人专心排练。演员们聚成一团讨论着剧院里最近发生的坏事，老演员们兴致勃勃地对新演员讲述歌剧魅影的传闻，特纳前去催促了三次，他们才不太乐意地散开，开始练习。  
层出不穷的问题和不断加重的损失让欧文失眠了好几天。这一切都与歌剧魅影有关，可他请来的警官没有一个能提供有用的帮助，他们找不到歌剧魅影的踪影，却又满口空话，一个年轻的警察坚持认为那是他的幻想。在又送走一位警官后，欧文和特纳大吵了一架，不欢而散。他焦躁地在办公室里走来走去，抓挠着头发，就在这时，歌剧魅影又送来了一封信。  
我猜，你现在也许准备好240000英镑的工资了。信中这样写道。欧文盯着信纸上的字看了许久，叹了口气，按了按额头。好吧，他不得不承认，那个家伙赢了。

歌剧魅影坐在卧室的床边，静静地望着床上的男孩。他慢慢地梳理着他松软的金发，后者闭着眼，呼吸平稳。歌剧魅影垂下手，从床头柜拿过《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的剧本，上面被德拉科用钢笔划了长长的一道，锋利的笔尖勾破了好几张纸。  
在被他带回小岛后，德拉科一直在尝试逃跑。一开始歌剧魅影把他关在卧室里，德拉科在房间里翻箱倒柜，找到了一把银剪刀，趁他出门时硬是把门锁撬坏了。歌剧魅影回来时，德拉科正折腾着自己的小船，想撑着它离开这儿。但他划船的技术非常业余，没开多远就被歌剧魅影驾驶着另一艘小船赶上了，抓回房间里关了起来。  
他们在卧室里打了一架，德拉科胡乱朝他挥拳，歌剧魅影按住他的双手，在他的胸口重重砸了两拳，男孩一口气没上来，差点晕过去。歌剧魅影用绳索绑住了他的手脚，搬走了卧室里所有的书籍和工具，只留给德拉科一堆空荡荡的家具。男孩对着他的背影大吼大叫，使劲蹬着腿，将床板捶得震响。  
“放我出去，歌剧魅影！我要出去！”  
“外面和这里没什么不同。”  
这句话让他胸口发闷，德拉科狠狠踹了脚床柱，然而这并不解气，除了让他脚底板发麻以外，没有任何作用。他捂着脚揉了一会儿，吸着气，一种陌生的恐慌浮上来，令他微微颤抖。在他十岁的时候，卢修斯曾带他去观看绞刑。被执行绞刑的是一位商人的男仆，父亲告诉他，他在子爵的生日宴会上偷走了他的茶杯。  
“那个杯子是金子做的吗？”那时他这样问道。  
“不，是陶瓷。”  
“是来自东方的工艺品吗？就像我用的那只一样。”  
“不，是最普通的陶瓷，在英国工厂生产。上面没有花纹。”  
从小养尊处优的德拉科无法理解如此普通的茶杯有什么可偷的，他讥讽了几句，刑场上的绞刑师已经开始行动了。他利索地在仆人的脖子套上绳子，将他吊起来。很快地，绳索落下，那个普通的男人便平平无奇地死去了。  
那是德拉科离死亡最近的一次。死亡是一根绳索，行刑者将它套在有罪之人的脖子上，一提，一松，它就夺走了一条性命。歌剧魅影将绳索套上伯恩的脖子，他松开手，那一刻，整个舞台变成了刑场。德拉科注视着紧锁的房门，他听见了从门外传来的歌声，是罗密欧的告白，热烈而深情，令他心魂震颤。  
可罗密欧是在阳台上和朱丽叶相见的，并不是在囚笼里。


	17. Chapter 17

德拉科这几天的睡眠十分糟糕。他的脚上扣着一个金属环，它用一根金属链条和床柱连在一起，非常结实，他不管怎么努力都无法将它拆卸下来。这是德拉科试图乘小船出逃的那一天，歌剧魅影当着他的面做出来的。他量了德拉科的脚踝尺寸，用油泥做出金属环的模型，浇上一层石膏，打磨光滑，最后填充烧化的金属。整个过程行云流水，非常娴熟，显然这不是他第一次制作。如果这玩意儿不是用来将他监禁在屋子里，德拉科恐怕会对歌剧魅影的手艺赞叹一番。他这才彻底确定，这个小岛上那些艺术品般的家具的确都是他自己制作的。他是一个天才，但天才和疯子往往是同义词。  
德拉科每天晚上都难以入眠，他总是听见古怪的声音，有时是咕噜咕噜的水声，有时是裹着花瓣的风声，他翻过身来，发现是呼吸声，来自躺在他身旁的人。一旦德拉科被惊醒，他就再也睡不着了，夜晚变成了床头的一截蜡烛，短短长长。但更多的时候，他是在做爱的途中昏迷。  
在做爱的时候，歌剧魅影会把锁链解开。他打开德拉科的腿，和先前无数次一样进入他的身体，开始摇晃。这是一种绝望又窒闷的发泄，他们常常全程都不说一句话，德拉科偶尔会被撞得叫出声，但他没有求饶，也没有反抗，直到昏厥。这种压抑的性爱挤压着他们的灵魂，德拉科完全体会不到生理上的快感，只有密不透风的压迫和控制，每一次撞击都在他心头割了一刀。有一次歌剧魅影想吻他，他深深地埋在他身体里，德拉科紧闭着眼，浑身发抖。他俯身含住他的嘴唇，男孩猛地抽了一下，一把推开他，扭身朝床下翻去。歌剧魅影一下子按住他的背，将他的睡衣撕了下来。  
他们打了一架，谁都没有说话，但比任何一次都凶狠。德拉科从床上摔了下去，砸到了头，又被歌剧魅影拖了回来。他的额头上肿起了一个包，手臂被掐得到处是伤，而歌剧魅影也没讨到好，他的头发被抓得乱七八糟，右脸被德拉科打了一拳。他显然相当恼火，强行将德拉科压在墙壁上，狠狠地冲撞他的身体。男孩怒骂着，大喊大叫，粗哑地喘息，结果后来呻吟起来——意识到这一点后他又砸了歌剧魅影一拳，后者直直地插到了底，德拉科惨叫了一声。  
蓦地，房门一下子被撞开了。两人同时转过头，科尔夫人正站在门外，脸色苍白。德拉科喘着气，歌剧魅影面若冰霜，一身戾气。他冷冷地说道：  
“出去。”  
“欧文先生已经将钱送来了——”  
“出去！”  
房间里安静了一秒，科尔夫人退了出去，关上门。歌剧魅影转回头来，他的鼻梁边上红了一块，眼中闪着红光，如同恶魔。他用手背擦了一下鼻梁，低头看了德拉科一眼，从他身体里退出来。他捡起落在床脚的金属环，扣在德拉科的脚踝上，套上床头的床柱。  
“如果你听话，我会把它解开。”他说道，穿上裤子下床，离开了房间。  
房门又被关上，嘭的一声，卧室里再次陷入寂静。德拉科一动不动地靠在墙壁上，衣衫凌乱，双腿张开，一阵阵痛感从后臀蔓延全身。他呆呆地坐着，身体慢慢滑下来，仰躺在床上。  
歌剧魅影来到狭窄的走廊上，边走边扣着衬衫扣子。科尔夫人正站在不远处，双手紧紧地握在一起。她抿着嘴唇，看起来似乎想要说什么。歌剧魅影走到她面前，问道：“他按规定给钱了？”  
“对。就像你信中命令的那样，他把支票放在暗格里，我从暗道里取走了。”科尔夫人说道，从怀中取出一张折叠的支票，递给歌剧魅影。后者接过来看了一眼，放进上衣口袋里。  
“干得不错。你还有什么事？”  
科尔夫人犹豫了一会儿，她望着男孩的脸，那些打斗留下的痕迹还没有消退，让他显得有些狰狞。她想起了自己刚才看到的那一幕，深吸了口气，说道：“昨天我碰到了欧文，他问我有没有看见德蕾可。”  
她注意到歌剧魅影的眼神闪烁了一下，很快就恢复了正常。  
“他为什么问你？”  
“可能他想要找到她。现在埃伦纳利斯的嗓子还没有恢复，剧院里也没有能代替她位置的其他女演员，”科尔夫人说道，“最近上演的《狄诺拉》，扮演女主角的是之前只唱配角的奥罗拉，她的唱功非常普通，这让观众不太满意。很多人写信要求德蕾可上场，我昨天开门的时候，还看见邮箱里塞满了信件。”  
歌剧魅影的表情没有变化，他平静地问道：“她的休息室还留着吗？”  
“还留着，但最近被几个新演员占用了。”  
“他不会再回去了。”  
“我以为你想让他继续上台表演。”  
“现在不需要了。”  
“因为休息室被占用了吗？”  
“和这没有关系。他在哪里都能唱歌。”  
“比如说卧室里？”科尔夫人脱口而出。  
歌剧魅影冷冷地看了她一眼。“不要多管闲事。”  
“我不认为你能一直关着他，汤姆。”  
“这和你没有关系。”  
“我是说，他是马尔福公爵的儿子。我前几天打扫包厢的时候，听见几个贵族在聊天，他们提到马尔福夫妇在找他们的儿子。”  
“他们找不到这里的。”歌剧魅影说道。  
“但是他想待在这儿吗？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“放他离开吧，你不可能永远将他关在这里——”  
“我的爸妈在找我吗？”一个声音打断了他们的对话。两人一同转过头来，德拉科仅穿着衬衫上衣站在卧室门口，左脚上套着一根锁链。他整个人看起来苍白无血，仿佛马上就会一头栽倒在地上，腿上还残留着青青紫紫的痕迹。昏暗的走廊里一片死寂，歌剧魅影盯着德拉科的大腿，那儿有他咬出来的一圈牙印。  
“我的爸妈在找我，对不对？”德拉科又问了一遍，他似乎还没缓过劲来，动作迟缓，慢吞吞地在他们两人之间看来看去，“告诉我，是不是？”  
“是的，德拉科。”过了片刻，科尔夫人回答道。  
“我好久没有回去了，”他说道，有些茫然，“我上次什么时候给妈妈写的信？”  
没有人回答。少顷，歌剧魅影说道：“回房间里去，德拉科。”  
“我要回家，”德拉科侧过头，像忽然清醒了似的，直直地盯着歌剧魅影，“我妈妈想我了。”  
“你已经累了，回去睡觉。”  
“不，我要回家。我要在家里的床上睡，不是在这里。”  
歌剧魅影朝他走去，弯腰将他打横抱起，锁链吊住了德拉科的脚。男孩大叫着“不要”，挣扎着，又打又踢，歌剧魅影反手关上了门。他一把将他压在床边，低头注视着他，额发垂下来，眼睛亮得像匹狼。  
“我去把你的休息室清理出来。”他说道。  
“你在说什么鬼话？”德拉科瞪大眼睛看着他，“我用不着那个休息室。我不会再上台表演了。”  
“是吗？”  
“刚才科尔夫人的话你没听见吗？我是马尔福。我要回去上学，将来继承我父亲的爵位和马尔福家族的家产，”德拉科大声说道，“听着，我和你不一样。你不会以为我在这儿呆了一个多月，我就沦落成歌女了，嗯？”  
“你不是歌女？”  
“你胡说什么——”  
“《恶魔罗伯特》中扮演阿丽莎的是谁？”歌剧魅影紧紧抓着德拉科的肩膀，后者痛得皱起了眉，“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中扮演朱丽叶的又是谁？你还记得你前几天是什么样子吗，德拉科？你是歌剧的一部分，你是我的一部分，你就是歌女，你休想摆脱——听听你的内心，你在呼唤谁……是谁在你心里，看着我，德拉科！”  
他的手指嵌进了他的皮肉里，德拉科痛得闭上了眼睛，他扭动双肩，踢着双腿，歌剧魅影的吻落下来，火一般深深烙进他的灵魂中。德拉科胸膛起伏，他的攫取如此有力，仿佛要将所有氧气从他的胸腔里吸走。他松开了他的肩膀，开始抚摸他的胸膛，致密的黑暗挤压着他们，德拉科浑身发抖，他再也忍不住了，狠狠顶了他一下，将他推开了。  
“让我回去，歌剧魅影！”德拉科尖叫道，“你别想控制我！哦，你只会躲在黑暗的地下，你有本事站出来吗？外面的世界知道你是谁吗？”  
“我不需要站出来，就能让他们听我的话，”歌剧魅影面无表情地扯了一把德拉科的乳头，“被关在这里的人是你，不是我，德拉科。”  
“不，是你被关在这儿！你一直躲在这座小岛上，从来没出去过！是你建了一个封闭自己的笼子，日复一日地呆在这儿，你的世界只有一个剧院那么大！”  
德拉科从来没有那么用力地说过话，他的嗓子已经在冒烟了。歌剧魅影紧盯着他，他似乎想要将他撕裂。  
“你还记得你是怎么到这儿来的吗？”  
“哦，我当然记得！是你恐吓我——”  
“是因为你说了一些你不该说的话，”歌剧魅影冷冰冰地说道，“我在剧院里见过很多像你一样的贵族，他们自大傲慢，但我并不觉得他们高人一等。只要我愿意，我就能把他们拽到和我一样的位置上，就像我对你做的那样。”  
说完这句话，他狠狠撞了一下德拉科的屁股，转身离开了房间。响亮的关门声在房间里回荡，男孩愣愣地躺在床上，一动不动。不一会儿，他蜷缩起来，捂着脸，抽抽搭搭地哭着，滚烫的眼泪渗出指缝，打湿了被单。他感觉有什么碎开了，冰凉一片，在他胸口割开密密扎扎的口子。他在骗他，他想，他只是想羞辱他，将他变成一个愚蠢的歌女。他做到了。德拉科咳嗽了一声，眼泪又溢了出来。  
他不要再上台演出了。他为自己感到羞愧。

这天晚上，歌剧魅影没有回房间睡觉。第二天早上，德拉科醒来的时候，早餐已经摆在床头柜上了。德拉科病恹恹地吃掉半块熏咸肉和黄油面包，喝了点已经凉了的麦片。中午歌剧魅影回来了一趟，看着德拉科吃完午餐，又出门了。到了晚上，德拉科快要睡着时，他听见了一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，有人开门走进来，开始脱衣服。德拉科敏感地闻到了一股淡淡的血腥味，他翻了个身，背对着对方。床向下一陷，一个人坐上来，朝他那儿挪去。德拉科下意识抱紧被子，缩得小了一些。  
房间里非常黑暗，什么也看不清，只有连绵起伏的呼吸。歌剧魅影侧过头，盯着德拉科的方向看了一会儿，表情不明。  
今天下午他去银行兑现支票，出门前他为自己化了装，将自己打扮成一个相貌平平的普通绅士。当他把支票递给银行前台柜员时，后者原本正打着哈欠，一看到支票上的信息就精神了起来，开始打量他，仿佛在确认着什么。片刻，柜员将支票放在桌上，跑去叫来了一个又高又壮的男人。他们询问了歌剧魅影一些问题，磨蹭了许久才将装着现金的箱子交给他。离开银行时，歌剧魅影敏锐地注意到有人在背后悄悄跟踪自己，因为无论他加快或放慢脚步，那人都不远不近地粘着他。  
他脸色微沉，拉低帽檐，不动声色地走进一条巷子里，那个男人也跟了进来。歌剧魅影走到巷子中央，停下脚步，毫无预兆地转过身，拎着沉重的铁箱就朝他的胸口砸去。男人反应不及，被攻击得踉跄着倒退了两步，歌剧魅影一脚踹在他腹部上，将他踹翻在地。他举起箱子砸中了他的后背，男人惨叫了一声，抽搐着倒在地上。歌剧魅影踩上了他的胸口，低声问道：“谁派你来的？”  
男人抓着他的脚，摇着头，扭动挣扎着。歌剧魅影朝他的肚子狠狠踢了一脚，从腰间抽出一把匕首，银亮的光在刀尖一闪而过。他俯下身掐住男人的喉咙，用刀抵着他的下巴，说道：“我数到三。一，二——”  
“是——欧文！是欧文派我来的，我什么都不知道！”  
脖子上的刀略微松开了一些，男人动也不敢动，他有点被口水呛住了，含混地继续往后说：“他告诉我，要我在这儿守着，跟踪一个人——他们会告诉我是谁的，他这么说。”  
“他们是谁？”  
“呃，就是银行里的职工。”  
事情非常清楚，欧文想要查出他的真实身份，特地嘱咐银行职工，如果有人来兑现他的支票，就通知他雇来的人跟踪他。实际上，这种把戏上任经理已经玩过一次了，那时他安排了两个人，有一个是剧院里的年轻保安，后来他们都在医院里呆了两个月。  
歌剧魅影把玩着匕首，他的内心莫名升起一丝烦躁。他想起剧院里糟糕的一切，欧文、特纳、泰丽、奥斯特、死去的伯恩，每个人都和他作对，还有那些越来越粗制滥造的歌剧，真正的演员越来越少，只剩下一些滥竽充数的小丑，还有德拉科，那个渐渐失控的男孩，他正在让他感到愤怒和焦躁。他怎么能离开？他怎么能提前终止？他把他改造成现在这个样子，这是他的杰作……他不允许任何人来摧毁，包括他自己。  
歌剧魅影的目光越来越冷，他的刀握得很稳，陡然扎进男人的脖子，后者连挣扎都来不及就没了气息。他利索地将他的头割了下来，湿漉漉的血洒在地上。歌剧魅影剥下男人的西装外套，将他的头颅包起来，打好结，将刀子上的血在衣服上擦干净。  
应该给欧文一个礼物了，他想，他一定会喜欢的。


	18. Chapter 18

歌剧魅影拉上被子，靠过来，握住了德拉科的手。后者慢慢转过身，仰起头看着他。他埋进他怀里，狠狠吸了一口，嘟囔道：“我闻到了血腥味。”  
歌剧魅影伸手搂住他的背，轻轻抚摸着。德拉科推开他，病恹恹地问道：“你是不是又杀人了？”  
“没有。”  
“是吗？可我觉得有，”德拉科说道，“你杀了谁？剧院里的保安？还是演员？”  
“我没有杀人，”歌剧魅影说道，“你睡迷糊了。”  
“我不相信你，”男孩哼了一声，凑得近了一些，盯着歌剧魅影的脸，“不要躺在这儿，我不和杀人凶手睡在一起。”  
“德拉科——”  
“从床上下去！”德拉科狠狠地踹了歌剧魅影一脚，后者猛地将他按在床板上。德拉科尖叫着，死命挣扎，挥舞着手臂。歌剧魅影压住了他的手，他又开始踢腿，身体扭动着，还试图去咬他。歌剧魅影紧盯着他，他的内心忽然升起了一种极度压抑的破坏欲。他想要将他撕碎，不顾一切代价。德拉科还在大叫，试图从他的压制中挣脱。歌剧魅影右手一下子切中了他的后颈，男孩眼前一黑，身体软倒了下去，趴在床上。歌剧魅影将他翻过来，调整好姿势，重新盖上被子。他低头吻了一下他的嘴唇，眼神非常冷。  
他拉开抽屉，取出一只黑色的盒子，从里面拿出一只小玻璃瓶，瓶子底部积着一层白色的药粉。这是他很久之前从几个来听歌剧的贵族那儿弄到的，那时他们边听边抽这玩意儿，几个人都陷入了一种极度混乱又充满快感的状态，几乎没有理智，也无法控制自己的身体。当歌剧魅影从茶几上拿走剩下的药粉时，那几个身体薄弱的贵族子弟没有一个发现他。  
歌剧魅影从来没有使用过这玩意儿，虽然他们给它起了一个庄重的名字，称呼它为“圣油”，但他清楚这只是一种给人带来迷幻快感的药剂。它能摧毁一切。  
他看向床铺上不省人事的男孩，他的侧脸光滑皎洁，金发落在耳边。曾经有几个夜晚，他抚摸着他柔软的头发，轻轻地吻上面的星星。当他吻他的时候，他不知道自己究竟想要找到什么，他的灵魂，抑或是他的震动……当他在他身上付出时间的时候，他就把自己的一部分留在了他身上。也许德拉科是属于他的，也许他也是属于德拉科的，他很困惑……他试图掩藏这种困惑，但它在矛盾中渐渐变得不可回避。德拉科让他失控，这毫无疑问，可是为什么？……也许他早就该问自己……  
“……那天晚上，如果那个碍事的老头没有出现，你的演出会顺利结束，”他平静地、缓慢地说道，“你下台的时候，船已经靠岸，铺满了玫瑰花。”  
可是这一夜已经过去，舞台上的朱丽叶死在了血色的梦中，他在竭力想要将破碎的幻想拼成真实，最终只能失败。  
歌剧魅影将德拉科翻过来，脸朝着自己。他打开瓶塞，倒了点粉末在指尖，捏着男孩的下巴让他张开嘴，抹在了他的舌头上。非常遗憾，他想，非常遗憾……这一夜永远不会过去，在歌剧魅影的世界里，一切没有终结，只有永无止尽的演出。

德拉科做了一个漫长的梦，梦里一直有人在唱歌。那人的声音非常嘹亮、婉转，变化多端，他跟着他往前走，歌声也像鸟一样飞行。一开始是《浮士德》，然后是《恶魔罗伯特》，他们踏过明亮的舞台，从旋转的舞裙间穿过。德拉科低下头，发现自己不知何时穿上了阿丽莎的红色舞裙，正在翩翩起舞。一只胳膊绕过来，搂住了他的腰肢，他仰起头，一个戴着半片白色面具的男孩正看着他，舞台灯藏在他脑后。  
他们在舞台上跳华尔兹，所有人都围着他们转。德拉科注视着他，他的眼睛似乎是透明的，光碎成了片。音乐声继续响着，他们在舞台上转了一圈又一圈，地面上落满了鲜红的玫瑰花瓣。德拉科闭上眼，深深地嗅着，花香如同毒药，令他难以自拔。  
毫无预兆的，一股刺鼻的血腥味混入了花香，让德拉科浑身一冷。风从四面八方吹来，他睁不开眼。舞裙疯狂地飞舞，猎猎作响。德拉科抱紧双臂，哆嗦着，风越来越大，撕裂了他的舞裙，一个歌声穿透了强烈的风，如同命运的丝线。德拉科的心跳很快，他猛地睁开眼，风声消失了，一个男孩站在窗边。他穿着罗密欧的戏服，转过头，朝他走来。德拉科的视野无端地晃动着，房间里出现了一排排明亮的蜡烛，男孩身上的衣服似乎在变化，他一会儿穿着罗密欧的西装，一会儿披着歌剧魅影的披风，一会儿又什么也没穿——当他走到他面前时，一根蜡烛从空中飘过来，照亮了他的脸。  
那无疑是一张英俊的脸。德拉科呆呆地看着他，他舔了舔下唇，内心窜起了一团火，越来越热，他想跑、想跳、想喊、想叫，他快要被那团火挤爆了。德拉科不知道现在自己是什么样子，他一把抓过那人的领子，在他脸上胡乱亲着，将他扑倒在了床上。脚踝传来一阵绞痛，让他略微清醒了一瞬。身下的人抱住他的腰，抚摸着他的屁股，德拉科叫起来，无意识地扭着臀部。他的大脑非常混乱，亢奋、躁动，又无处释放，他开始无意识地顶胯。一双手将他的睡袍撩了起来，扒下内裤，德拉科傻傻地看着他，对方的脸在他眼中糊成一团。  
去吻他，一个声音告诉他，去吻他，去吻他，遵从你的内心，去吧……他听见有人在唱歌，但他也清晰地认识到，那是他的幻听。可那又怎么样？现在他是主角，他想怎么做就怎么做。德拉科摸着男孩的脸，傻傻地笑起来，凑过去在他脖子上咬了一口。那人捏着他的臀瓣，慢慢插了进去。德拉科又听见了歌声，越来越响，震耳欲聋，震得他浑身发抖，随着节拍一颤一颤。他的身体前后摇晃着，床也前后摇晃，歌声是一艘小船，载着他在波涛中劈浪前行。蓦地，一个浪打过来，德拉科被狠狠地撞了一下，一种激越的快感冲上来，让他不受控制地痉挛起来。歌声冲向了高潮，他尖叫了一声，晕了过去。  
德拉科再次醒来的时候，他的嗓子干裂至极，疼得要命。他眯着眼，伸手在床头柜上拍打了一会儿，没找到水杯，于是爬下床，然而没走几步他就被一个坚硬的物体勾住了。德拉科低下头，一个脚铐正套在他的脚踝上。他歪着头想了想，忽然暴躁起来，抓起一旁的花瓶砸在了地上。  
房门一下子被打开了，歌剧魅影从外面走进来。他看了眼地上的碎花瓶，德拉科指着脚上的锁链，大声叫道：“把这玩意儿从我身上取下来，快一点！”  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“我要喝水，我要去外面逛逛，”德拉科瞪着他，“你管不了我，我爱去哪儿去哪儿。”  
他昂着脖子，喉结一动一动。歌剧魅影盯着他的眼睛，德拉科的眼珠子转来转去，显然无法集中注意力。他走过来，踢开地上的陶瓷碎片，握住他的手。德拉科困惑地看着他，后者弯下腰，他听见了一声金属的脆响，脚上的桎梏消失了。歌剧魅影将脚铐甩到一边，拉着他往外走，德拉科诅咒了几句，甩开了他的手。  
“我要喝水，”他大声说道，声音嘶哑，“水在哪儿？”  
歌剧魅影带他来到拥挤的大厅，德拉科在贝壳床上坐下，他好久没坐在这儿了，不停地摸着柔软的坐垫，有些焦躁不安。歌剧魅影给他倒了一杯水，德拉科接过来一饮而尽，他又要了一杯，喝完后毫无形象地倒在贝壳床上。他的心在躁动，他想做点有趣的事情，他要释放自己，他扭过头，世界是倒着的，钢琴的黑键在下，白键在上。德拉科看了几秒，猛地坐了起来，踢了歌剧魅影一脚。  
“我要听你弹琴。”他说道。  
歌剧魅影的脸在不远处晃动，他的嘴张合着，似乎在说话，但德拉科没有听清。他听见了水声，四处张望着，扭身朝小坡跑去。背后传来一阵风声，一双手捞过他的腋下，将德拉科抱在了怀里，男孩不满地挣扎着，喊了几声。  
“不是要听我弹琴吗？”那人冷冷地说道，硬是将他提起来往回拖。德拉科踢踹着，骂骂咧咧。经过蜡烛架时，歌剧魅影抱起德拉科，快步走过，将他放在了钢琴凳上。他在他旁边坐下，落下手指，开始演奏。  
德拉科从来没有坐在这个位置听人弹过琴。他好奇地看着他，歌剧魅影的手指飞快地跳动着，在他眼前晃成了虚影。曲子的旋律非常熟悉，德拉科听着便摇摆起来，他兴奋地踢着凳腿，双手压上了琴键，开始乱弹乱按。  
悦耳的弹奏瞬间变成了粗暴而响亮的噪声，越来越糟糕，简直让人难以忍受。歌剧魅影不知何时停了下来，看着德拉科手舞足蹈地敲击琴键。他像个小孩似的从这一头敲到另一头，爆炸般的琴声似乎能让他兴奋。但他很快就厌倦了，在药物的作用下，他的注意力转移得非常快。德拉科从钢琴凳上跳下来，走到书架旁的一个阴暗的角落里，那儿垂着一片黑色的纱，搂着一个塑料模特。他揭开黑纱，那是一个面目模糊的模特，她穿着一件深紫色的舞裙，洁白的珍珠从领口点缀到了裙摆，连成一条星线。  
德拉科好奇地注视着它，混乱的声音和景象都渐渐平息了，他伸手抚摸着舞裙，光滑的丝绸在指尖滑过。它非常漂亮，他喜欢裙摆上的褶皱和花纹，他意识到，他想把它穿在身上。他做过一个梦，很漫长，但又像泡沫一样短暂。梦里他是一个女人，他在舞台上歌唱，他们说，他的歌声来自天上。但他知道，是天上的人将音乐分给了他一半。德拉科一下子揪住了胸口的衣服，他莫名感受到了强烈的疼痛，这种疼痛来自心脏，他的视野又开始模糊了，珍珠融化成了眼泪，渗进紫色的夜里。疼痛扼住了他的喉咙，在他窄小的胸腔中搅动着，这一刻，他从未如此清晰地感觉到蚀骨的、令他颤抖的悲伤……也许这不是悲伤，他不知道这叫什么，不知道自己在渴望什么……一条舞裙，一支舞，一首歌……在黑暗中，他未曾到达的深处，他的灵魂中有一个影子，他惧怕着它，可又不受控制地向它靠近。又或者说，它是他的一部分。这多么矛盾……  
“这是什么？”德拉科问道，拉起了裙摆。  
“想试试看吗？”那个影子朝他慢慢靠近，“是为你做的。”

科尔夫人赶到小岛上时，四周静悄悄的，蜡烛一如既往地燃烧着，空气中漂浮着熔化的香气。她沿着烛光勾勒出的道路往前走，来到卧室门前，里面蓦然传出了一阵大笑声。她等了几秒，敲了敲门，一个人说了句“进来”，然后又是一连串的笑声。  
科尔夫人推开门，房间里亮着灯，歌剧魅影正和德拉科坐在床上，后者穿着深紫色的舞裙和白色长袜，脸颊上了一半的妆，还没有扑腮红。他抓着歌剧魅影的手，不停地抓着，显然非常用力，然后又去抓他的腰。他们对视了几秒，德拉科再次咯咯笑了起来。科尔夫人不得不咳了一声。  
“请问——”  
“你来了，”歌剧魅影没有转头，他将德拉科的手从腰上拽了下来，“我需要让舞台封锁三个小时。”  
“什么？”  
“我在帮他化妆，大约三十分钟后，我们会去舞台上，”歌剧魅影说得很快，他边说边抱住了忽然扑到他身上的德拉科，“你要确保当我们在台上的时候，没有人进入这里。”  
他用力打了一下男孩的屁股，德拉科挣脱了他。  
“抱歉，我不太懂你的意思，”他们又开始制造噪音，科尔夫人不得不提高了嗓门，“现在他们在舞台上排练《浮士德》，汤姆！”  
“那就把他们赶出去，”歌剧魅影厉声说道，他将德拉科按在床上，“用什么办法都行，需要我帮你想吗？”  
“汤姆，你叫汤姆？”德拉科叫道，挥舞着手去摸他的脸，“我见过一个酒吧老板，他也叫汤姆。”  
“哦，好吧，好吧，”科尔夫人点着头，大声说道，“只有半个小时？这个任务肯定比准备玫瑰花要难，你觉得呢？”  
“什么玫瑰花？”  
“如果你继续磨蹭，那就二十分钟。”  
“玫瑰花是什么？”德拉科大声叫道，歌剧魅影捂住了他的嘴。他脸上的妆已经被完全擦花了，黑一块白一块，歌剧魅影拿了块布塞进他嘴里，马上被他扔了出来。  
“那么请问，我能问一下这么做的理由吗？”科尔夫人翻了个白眼。  
“德拉科想去舞台上表演。”歌剧魅影说道。  
“你确定？”  
“这用不着你来怀疑。”  
“你给他吃了什么？”  
“三十分钟。”  
科尔夫人耸耸肩，转身朝门口走去。走到门边时，她回头看了一眼，歌剧魅影将德拉科推倒在床上，深紫色的裙摆在床上漫漶。男孩穿着白袜的双腿被举起来，摇晃着，被架在了歌剧魅影的肩膀上。科尔夫人扬起眉毛，回过头，关上了门。  
“看起来三十分钟肯定不够。”


	19. Chapter 19

在抵达舞台之前，德拉科始终处于半清醒半混乱的状态。身上的舞裙很紧，让他有种被困在茧中的错觉，仿佛他回到了最初的襁褓中，黑暗是他的一部分。他有时候清醒地知道自己在哪儿，床上，钢琴边，摇曳的小船上，他像一个被运送的珍宝，被小心翼翼地抱上船，安放在中心；有时候他分不清幻觉和现实，他经常听见歌声和钢琴声，可他不知道是从哪儿传来的。他回过头，只能看见一片漆黑的河水，它像回忆一样漫长。  
不知过了多久，在一个清醒过来的瞬间，德拉科忽然发现，河边石壁上的蜡烛不知何时全都被吹灭了。只有岛上的火越燃越亮。  
“灯为什么不见了？”他问道。他看不见划船的人，黑暗中只有水和桨的声音。  
“因为小偷会循着光逃出去。”  
哪里有小偷？他想问他，但他的脑子很乱。确实有小偷，他想，小偷乘着船逃走了。  
德拉科有些累了，趴了下来，翻身躺在船上，裙摆簇拥着他，像含苞的番红花。他闭上眼，彻底放松下来，这使得上身被勒得更紧了。这是一张非常小的床，和一个非常大的夜晚，他想。他慢慢地睡着了。  
科尔夫人穿过拥挤的走道，走上闹哄哄的后台，几个候场的女演员正围成一团聊天，笑得花枝乱颤。  
“贝蒂！”她叫了一声。一位穿着绿色舞裙的女演员回过头，提着裙子朝她跑来。  
“怎么了，科尔夫人？”  
“你们表演到哪儿了？”  
“现在是第四幕，待会儿我和她们就要上场了，”贝蒂抬起下巴，示意她去看不远处的几个女演员，“经理说这场结束后让我们休息半个小时。”  
“经理在哪儿？”  
“他——咦，怎么不见了，”贝蒂的手指晃了一圈，最后垂了下来，“好吧，他可能回办公室了。”  
科尔夫人点点头，和她道别，走下台阶，迎面碰上了爱德华——那位欧文聘来的新员工，平时的任务就是守着舞台，开关舞台灯。刚来这儿的那段时间，他每天都要检查舞台架上的装置，但在欧文缴纳“工资”后，歌剧魅影终于停止捣乱，爱德华的工作变得清闲了许多，科尔夫人经常看见他趁其他人不注意的时候，缩在角落里偷偷喝酒。  
爱德华朝她点了点头，摸着鼻子，科尔夫人闻到了一股淡淡的劣质酒的味道。他想从她身旁绕过去，但科尔夫人挡在了台阶中央，没有让开的意思。  
“经理现在在舞台上，”她说道，回头看了一眼，“如果他知道你又喝酒，他就要让你卷铺盖走人了。”  
“我没有喝酒，”爱德华辩解道，“我只是去了厨房一趟。”  
“别说谎了，我分辨得出来，经理也分辨得出来。”科尔夫人说道。爱德华抿住了嘴唇，他的脸颊抽动着，似乎想挤出一点笑容，但是不太成功。  
“如果你需要，我的房间里有一些茶，”科尔夫人说道，看了眼走廊上挂着的钟，“你可以醒醒脑子，顺便把身上的味道盖掉。”  
“我的脑子很清醒。”爱德华嘟囔着，但还是跟上了科尔夫人的步伐。  
科尔夫人将他带到了她和另一位女职工共用的休息室，她抄了近路，一路上几乎没有遇到其他人。休息室里没有人，科尔夫人拿起窗边的茶叶筒，用茶匙勺了些茶叶，倒进茶壶中，盖上盖子。她看了眼爱德华，他靠墙站着，低着头，不停地揉着鼻子。科尔夫人转回头，从床头柜取出一个小瓶，自然地用身体挡住爱德华的视线，往茶杯中倒了点粉末。她将泡好的红茶经过过滤倒入茶杯中，又加了牛奶和糖，搅拌均匀，走到爱德华面前，将茶递给他。  
爱德华抬起头，朝她笑了一下，说了声谢谢，接过茶杯。科尔夫人走到窗边，靠着墙，看着他慢慢把热茶喝完。  
“谢谢你的茶，”过了一会儿，爱德华说道，将茶杯放在桌上，“我该回去了，我还得去帮他们控制舞台灯。”  
“不用这么急，彩排可以稍微放松一点儿。”  
“哦，我知道，”他打了个嗝，“但是那群娘们喜欢告状。上次我没有去开灯，不知道谁告诉了经理——我猜是那个玛丽，她的话最多——他就赶过来训斥了我一通。”  
“那可真不走运。”  
他们开始往外走，一边说着话。科尔夫人不动声色地观察着他，从刚才起，爱德华的声音就变得有些没力气，眼皮直打架。转过拐角时他的身体晃了一下，差点滑倒，科尔夫人连忙拽起了他。  
“你还好吧？需不需要休息？”  
“我没事，”爱德华大声说道，“我真的没事。”  
“哦，得了吧，你的眼睛快闭上了。我猜你昨天晚上肯定没有睡好。”  
“不，我昨天晚上睡得很好。”爱德华嚷嚷着。他努力想要站起来，撑着墙壁直起身，往前走了几步，身体又朝右歪去。  
“嘿！”  
“不要管我！我没有事！”爱德华叫道，挥舞着手臂，随后一头砸在了墙壁上。他的身体一晃，软下来，沉沉地倒在地上。科尔夫人叫了他几声，对方没有回应。她弯下腰，试探他的鼻息，确定他只是睡着了以后，快速将他拖到了附近的一个空休息室里，锁上门。  
科尔夫人转身快步朝舞台的方向走去，歌声在走廊里回荡，隔着几层墙壁，倒像是在早晨的红茶中浸了一遍，带着朦胧的潮湿感。《浮士德》已经排练到第五幕了，几个没有戏份的演员从幕后下来，边聊天边朝厨房走去。科尔夫人站到一边等他们离开，她飞快地挪开墙上的一块砖，打开隐藏在走廊上的密道，闪了进去。密道里光线很暗，但她并不受影响，熟门熟路地爬上台阶，来到舞台架上。她慢慢蹲下身，同时关闭了两盏舞台灯。  
整个舞台霎时暗了下来，陷入一种晦暗又朦胧的状态。所有的声音戛然而止，安静了几秒后，底下传来嘈杂的对话声。舞台上的演员们面面相觑，莱西姆剧院非常封闭，设计的窗户很少，即使在正午，如果没有开灯，剧院的光线也很糟糕。  
科尔夫人在舞台架上坐了几分钟，下面的声音越来越响，有人大喊着爱德华的名字，还有人在叫她。她并不着急，耐心地等待着，直到他们终于把欧文叫了过来，她才站起身，爬下舞台架，从幕布后跑出来，装作刚来到这儿的样子。  
“不要吵，保持安静！”欧文对一群演员大喊道，他听见了脚步声，回过头，一看见科尔夫人就松了口气，问道，“哦，科尔夫人，你来得正好！爱德华在哪儿？”  
“我没有找到他。待会儿我上去检查舞台灯，先生。”  
“不用了，我叫个人上去看看，你先去吃饭吧，”欧文说道，扭头看向舞台上的演员们，“你们也是，下午再继续排练。”  
“他们爬不上舞台架的，上面能踩的地方很小，”科尔夫人说道，演员们开始三三两两地散去，“你还记得杜克吗？他第一次上去的时候差点从上面摔下来。”  
“我不放心让你上去，”欧文摇了摇头，“上面光线太暗了。”  
“我去过很多次，不会有问题的。”  
演员们渐渐全部离开了，舞台上只剩下他们两人。欧文沉思了一会儿，最后还是点了点头，叮嘱了几句，匆匆离开了舞台。科尔夫人吸了口气，快步走去关上舞台两侧的门，麻利地上锁，又噔噔噔地穿过剧院，检查入场口的门，那儿已经上锁了。  
现在只需要等他们出现了，她想。

船靠岸停下的时候，德拉科醒了过来。周围依然非常昏暗，光线混着雾气漫过他的双脚。他摇摇晃晃地站起身，走下小船，墙后传来隐约的对话声，似乎是两个男孩在说话。歌剧魅影揽过他的腰，打开了一扇暗门，带着他往里走。他们穿过日光下的小路，踏进细细窄窄的密道，德拉科浑浑噩噩，只觉得胳膊在一点一点沉下去，喘不过气。那对话声忽远忽近，他始终听不清楚，仿佛来自梦里。  
转过拐角，歌剧魅影拉开了一扇门，德拉科看见了隐约的光，刺透幕布穿进来。身边的人掀开幕布，踏上台阶，周围的视野亮了一些，德拉科意识到他们已经来到舞台的边缘了。  
他本以为舞台上没有人，角落里忽然传出了一个声音，把他吓了一跳：  
“你们来了。”  
德拉科扭过头，昏黑的空气中，科尔夫人苍白的脸庞浮了出来，像一团面粉。  
“他们都去吃饭了，”她低声说道，走到他们身边，“欧文短时间内不会回来。我不能保证有三个小时，但两个小时应该没问题。”  
“你把舞台灯弄坏了？”  
“只是关掉了。需要的话，我可以上去打开它。”  
“不用，”歌剧魅影望着黑漆漆的舞台，瞳孔中没有高光，“这样就很好。”  
科尔夫人没有说话，她点了点头，无声无息地回到幕后，离开舞台。德拉科感觉到了什么，回过头去，一抹黑暗盖住了微弱的光线。歌剧魅影将他抱在了怀里，他的双手穿过他纤细的腰，像一把牢固的铁锁，将他扣在自己怀里。他们抱了许久，歌剧魅影俯下身吻了一下他的脸颊，非常冰冷，似乎没有感情。但德拉科清晰地感受到他在克制，他的克制如此强烈、压抑，令他深深地战栗。  
片刻，歌剧魅影略微松开了一点，在他们之间留出一些空隙。他抬起头，开始歌唱。  
他唱的是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》开场的前奏，没有歌词，庄严肃穆，像狂风，又像雷鸣，那声音根本不是能用喉咙发出来的，德拉科怀疑他在身体里装了长号、短号和小提琴，而且不止一把，他的灵魂一下子就被卷了进去，陷入了黑色狂潮。渐渐地，狂浪退潮，化为幽长的哀乐，他搂着他在舞台上缓慢地旋转。  
“在维罗纳，有着两大长期不和的家族，  
蒙太古和凯普莱特家族。  
他们的宿怨，  
命中注定必沾满鲜血……”  
在黑暗中，歌声成了唯一的存在。歌剧魅影有力地搂着他，沉闷的舞步落在胸口，一圈又一圈，如同连绵的水波。他松开德拉科，又将他拉回怀抱，他靠近他，抚摸着他的脸。德拉科仰着头，他在靠近，似乎要吻上来了——可是没有，歌剧魅影侧了过去，和他紧贴着脸。  
“暴风雨中的阳光，  
朱丽叶出现，  
罗密欧爱上她，  
两人双双忘记那分隔他们的家族名字，  
被同样的爱燃烧着……”  
他的嘴唇在他的脸上挪动，那歌声透过他的皮肤印在他的颅脑之中。德拉科魔怔了似的盯着他，他蓦地被甩了出去，歌剧魅影握着他的一只手，另一只手勾住他的后腰，帮他完成了一个下腰。  
“天意弄人！盲目的爱情！  
这对不幸的恋人以自己的性命，  
结束家族世纪的仇恨，  
见证着爱的诞生。”  
德拉科又被拉了起来，沉痛的歌声变成了欢快的小调，他带着他在舞台上轻快地跳舞、摇晃，德拉科知道这是凯普莱特家族的化妆舞会开始了，只是这场舞会只有两个人——两个人便是无数人。  
这是一场德拉科从未见过的歌剧表演。歌剧魅影真正地成为了歌剧中的每一个人，除了朱丽叶。这和他们平时的练习并不一样，他不仅唱每一个人的台词，唱所有的间奏，他重新编排了所有的动作和舞蹈，带着德拉科随他舞动。他是朱丽叶的父亲卡普雷特伯爵，是朱丽叶的哥哥提拔特，也是朱丽叶的奶妈，是罗密欧的朋友莫库修。他的歌声萦绕着他，时高时低，他们的舞步互相追逐，在黑暗中起起伏伏。  
德拉科感觉自己陷入了更深一层的幻觉，他能知道自己正在经历幻觉，可这幻觉的美妙程度超出了他的想象。在歌剧魅影的怀里，他再次唱完了那首《我愿活在美梦中》，对方抱起他的腰原地旋转。德拉科着实没想到这个，兴奋又惊恐地叫了一声。再一回头，却发现歌剧魅影戴上了一片黑色面具，他握着他的手，一手托起他的脸，贴着他的耳朵与他调情。  
他靠得太近了，呼吸直接喷在他的脸上，德拉科的心脏怦怦直跳。不知为何，他想起了他们的第一次相遇，他把他骗进屋子里，制造声音恐吓他。可现在，他在舞台上吻他，吻他的手背，吻他的眼睛，他感觉到了欲望，还有情意绵绵的歌声，这种情意究竟来自罗密欧，还是歌剧魅影？——他的心跳究竟是来自朱丽叶，还是他自己？  
无论如何，德拉科眷恋这种甜蜜的折磨，他与他对唱，他们四肢交缠，他们躺倒在地上，德拉科坐在他身上歌唱，不一会儿又翻转过来，歌剧魅影逼近他，他从他的脚踝抚摸到大腿，那触感令德拉科浑身战栗。他们在相爱——他们的确相爱，他恍惚地想，他们的爱水乳交融。  
然而情况很快就直转急下，罗密欧变成了提拔特，变成了卡普雷特伯爵，又变回了罗密欧，他们不能在一起，可他们必须要在一起。相爱的男女在阳台上相会，四周一片昏黑，他对着他歌唱，将他抱了起来，德拉科尖叫了一声，双腿缠在他的腰上。他们激烈地接吻，贪婪地攫取对方的气息，歌剧魅影粗鲁地抚摸着他的腰身，发狠似的捏他的屁股，德拉科惊叫着，腿快要夹不住了。在他滑下来之前，歌剧魅影放下了他，抱着他转了两圈。  
“听着，有人来了，”德拉科唱道，他被吻得气喘吁吁，“安静，已经走了。”  
歌剧魅影松开了他的一只手，他的面具不知何时又消失了。  
“没有人在，  
那男仆走了，  
愿魔鬼与他一起。  
这流氓、叛逆者在等待他的主人，  
命运让他逃过我们的教训，  
明天他或许嘲笑我们。  
流氓、叛逆者！”  
他混入了黑暗，化为拆分这对情人的提拔特，又露出了英俊的脸，变回深情的罗密欧。他如饥似渴地亲吻着他，他们在地上疯狂地翻滚，歌剧魅影掀开了他的长裙裙摆，德拉科呻吟了一声，颤抖着张开双腿，他甚至不清楚究竟是谁想要这样做。他有一种强烈的想要受虐的欲望，他痴迷地看着面前的人，他快要疯了。是歌剧魅影将他折磨疯的，是这种极致的美和极致的痛，让他陷入癫狂。  
歌剧魅影的双眼漆黑，脸侧有一道淡蓝的光。他俯下身，拨开他的内裤，虔诚地吻了一下他的性器。德拉科浑身一震，血液里有电流通过。他的眼泪涌了出来。  
他爱他，他想，他爱歌剧魅影。他终于明白了。  
“离别是如此甜美、苦涩，我想说晚安至明天……”  
是啊，多么痛苦，多么矛盾……他们分开的时候，德拉科的心脏被割走了一部分。他颤抖着从地上爬起来，站也站不稳，扑到了他身上，在他怀里和他合唱。他的声音高得不可思议，不知是不是因为兴奋。歌剧魅影环抱着他，合唱结束后，他马上开始唱轻快、悠扬的间奏，引导着他跳了一段小步舞。当间奏也渐渐低下来时，德拉科知道时候到了——罗密欧与朱丽叶的秘密婚礼即将来临。  
这是一场真正的婚礼，德拉科这样相信。神父，这是我的新郎，他这样唱，你知道我的心已经交给他，在他的爱前我降伏，请在天国临前结合我们。长时间的舞蹈让他的脚后跟酸痛，歌剧魅影将他搂进怀里，和他交换了一个短暂的吻。他们在黑暗中跪下，在神父的见证下许下誓言。  
“上主，作我们的保证，给我们希望，  
上主，是你在黑暗中保护我们……”  
“让这对贞洁与忠诚的伴侣，在永恒的生命里结合，并达至天国！”  
他们面对面站着，安静地、深深地注视着对方。不知是谁先开始的，两人忽然抱在了一起，热烈地拥吻起来，迫切地互相摩擦。德拉科被抱起来，又被放到地上，他的裙摆被掀开了，一条腿架在歌剧魅影的肩头，微微摇晃着。对方的手在他身上游移，他扯出了他胸口的海绵，伸进去揉捏德拉科青涩的乳粒，男孩敏感地呻吟起来。他的内裤很快就被扒下来，两根手指插进了后面的小口，德拉科绷直了背，吸着气，鼻尖冒汗。歌剧魅影揉弄着他的臀部，狠狠打了两下，将雪白的屁股打肿了。德拉科叫起来，呜咽了一声。歌剧魅影拽着他的裙子将他拖过来，将细长的双腿压在两侧，解开裤链，慢慢插了进去。  
德拉科从未经历过这样淋漓尽致的性爱，他忘记了他们还在舞台上，还在表演歌剧，他只记得这是新婚之夜，他的爱人对神父说，他愿意。黑蒙蒙的空气给人带来隐秘又刺激的快乐，德拉科的身体在舞台上剧烈摇晃，舞裙的拉链被解开了，苍白、平坦的胸部暴露在空气中。他张开嘴，亢奋地尖叫，歌剧魅影扛着他的双腿，发狠地往里捅，将他柔嫩的入口磨得红肿不堪。  
“汤姆，汤姆，”他浪叫着，挺起屁股，“好深——太深了，汤姆！”  
歌剧魅影对此的回应是俯身封住了他的嘴，同时加快了抽动。德拉科被操得满面晕红，四肢发软，眼中满是欲望。这不是他们唯一一次在舞台上做爱，当罗密欧杀死提拔特、即将被赶出维罗纳的那个夜晚，他们也在黑暗中缠绵。德拉科根本不在乎什么提拔特和莫库修，他的眼中只有他的爱人，他想要留住他，即使他即将离去。他坐在他身上，动情地扭动屁股吞咽着对方的东西，深紫色的裙摆铺在歌剧魅影的身上，宛若起伏的花浪。  
歌剧魅影将他推倒在地，压在冰冷的地上，从后面插进他的屁股，偏头咬住了他的脖子，粗暴地律动起来。德拉科响亮地呻吟着，他被扒得只剩下长袜，挺着臀部，激烈的结合令他头昏脑胀。亲吻、抚摸、摩擦、高潮，德拉科的长袜被撕破了，他前列腺高潮了好几次，身上满是痕迹，站起来的时候双腿发抖，后面一直有东西流出来，粘在大腿和长袜上。歌剧魅影的上衣已经脱了，赤裸的胸膛上有他的口红印。德拉科望着他，他无比想要亲吻他，他爱他，他离不开他。  
他平复了一会呼吸，慢慢朝他走去，抱紧他的腰，触吻着他的胸口。歌剧魅影紧紧抱着他，抚摸着他，从他的后颈开始，沿着蝴蝶骨一节一节往下，从背到腰，然后是臀部。他的抚摸无比温柔、克制，德拉科几乎要淹没在这种深情之中。他抱起他的一条腿，德拉科向后仰去，一只手握着他的肩膀。歌剧魅影握住他搭着肩膀的手，低下头吻了一下德拉科的胸口。他轻轻放下他，他们轻盈地分开了，德拉科回过头看着他，这一刻，他不知道自己是在戏里还是戏外。  
“还要继续吗？”少顷，黑暗中传来歌剧魅影的声音，像一根线在黑夜中漂浮。  
德拉科吸着气，慢吞吞地点了点头。  
“继续。”


	20. Chapter 20

话音刚落，歌声再次响起，深沉、庄严，德拉科仿佛看见帷幕在缓缓拉开，空空荡荡的舞台光芒四射，台下的观众席坐满了人，掌声雷动。在光芒中，歌剧魅影朝他走去，伸出手，德拉科将手放在他的掌心。他们旋转了一圈，歌剧魅影忽然将他拽过来，抓着他的领子，和他抵着额头。  
“那死亡不再困扰你的灵魂吗？”他唱道。德拉科凝视着他，笑了起来，喝醉了似的颠三倒四地唱道：“不，宁愿死也不想做这可恶的欺骗。”  
“那就饮下这毒药，  
从你的四肢到心脏，  
将突然散布冰冷和没有动静的假寐，  
将死去一样，  
在你的血管里，血液会忽然停止流动，  
青紫色的苍白会抹去你嘴唇的玫瑰色，  
你会闭上眼睛，一如死亡……”  
他们又跳起舞来，黑暗中似乎有光影流转。他会死去吗？他会死在他的怀里吗？他会醒来吗？他会被诅咒吗？不知何时，舞台上只剩下了他一个人，德拉科独自旋转着，越转越快，眼前开始出现破碎的幻觉。他放声歌唱，可他已经控制不了自己的音高和节奏了，声音如同脱轨的火车，驶向不可知的地方。  
德拉科不知道自己转了多少圈，他大脑晕眩，脚下一软，扑倒在地，撞得浑身疼痛。他眯着眼，痛苦地喘息着。舞台上非常安静，一阵风吹过，一张轻薄的布盖在了他身上。低而忧伤的歌声开始响起，宛若吹过静谧树林的晨风。似乎有许多的人从他身边走过，凯普莱特伯爵，帕利斯伯爵，奶妈，劳伦斯神父，有人在唱，仇恨是这段爱情的摇篮，让棺木作为我的婚床……哦，这原本是他的唱段，德拉科迷迷糊糊地想，可他已经没法歌唱了。还有人在唱，死亡，死亡，死亡！……他死了，他也许是真的死了。  
歌声一阵阵地漫过他的身体，雄浑的男低音、悲伤的合唱、磅礴的弦乐轮番出现，他一个人就是一支乐队。渐渐的，音乐变得惊恐吓人，震荡着、摇晃着，舒缓了一段，又急促起来，德拉科听见了重重的敲门声，是谁？是谁回来了？又是谁从他身边经过？……他在哪儿，他在做什么，他是谁？幻觉越来越强了，德拉科开始抽搐，口中发出奇怪的声音。他不应该发出声音的，他现在已经死了，可他控制不住。敲门声消失了，有人推门而入。德拉科模糊中感觉到了什么，心脏一紧，短促地叫了一声。沉重的哀乐粗暴地降下来，将他砸得头昏脑胀，无法呼吸。  
不，不！不……他没有死，这只是暂时的，他没有死……罗密欧从他身边走过，德拉科痉挛着，失控地抽泣着，身上的布被沾得湿漉漉的。他的哭声淹没在他的歌声里，身上的布被揭开了，德拉科努力想睁开眼，可一切都是那么黑暗，他什么也看不见。  
“我的妻子，  
我的爱人，  
死亡夺去你呼吸的蜜饯，  
但不能夺去你的美丽。  
不，我爱慕的美丽，  
依然在你平静、纯洁的脸上，  
绽放笑容至永恒。”  
一只冰凉的手握起了德拉科的手，在他的手背上轻轻一吻。随后是一阵潮湿的、柔软的触碰，那人开始吻他的脸、他的眼睛，他吻去了他的泪水，最后含住他的嘴唇。他的安抚是那么温柔，德拉科的颤抖逐渐停下了，但他却越来越害怕。他的爱人咬了一下他的耳朵，坐下来，将他轻轻抱进怀里。苍白的死亡，为何令她如此美丽，他贴着他的耳朵唱道，是让我更快地扑向她吗？来吧，这是我唯一的喜悦……  
不！德拉科猛地一震，叫了出来，但他的声音湮灭在了罗密欧潮湿的吻中。这个吻很长，长得让德拉科感到窒息。当他终于松开他时，他张着嘴，紧张得发不出声音。德拉科眼睁睁地看着他从怀里拿出一只玻璃瓶，仰起头喝下了毒药。不，不要，不是这样的……他摸索着，什么也抓不住，爱人的身体在渐渐变得冰凉。他搂着他，慢慢地倒了下去，合上眼睛。  
德拉科浑身发冷，僵直地呼吸着，胸口疼痛。不，他不允许他死去，他无法想象他的死去，虽然这已经摆在他面前。他怎么能死去？他怎么能将他独自留在这个世界上？……德拉科呆呆地躺在歌剧魅影的怀里，他侧过头，想去试探他的呼吸，指尖碰到了他的脸，非常冰冷。德拉科直起身，从他怀里出来，伸手抱住了他，贴着他的面颊。  
“汤姆，”他喃喃着，蹭着他的脸，“醒醒，汤姆，汤姆……”  
歌剧魅影的脸颊太冷了，让德拉科感到恐惧。他用嘴唇去蹭他的皮肤，嗅到了一股冰冷的香气。“汤姆？”他呼唤道，吻了吻他的嘴唇，“汤姆？你还活着，对不对？”  
没有人回应他。德拉科紧紧地抱着歌剧魅影，贴着他的脸，他的眼泪涌出来，濡湿了他们紧挨着的部分。他低下头，努力睁大眼看着他赤裸的胸膛，他眷恋他的肉体，眷恋他的声音，他的歌声捕获了他，这是他出现在这儿的原因。德拉科抱得更紧了一些，他深呼吸着，哭了起来，啜泣声越来越响，在寂静的剧院里回荡。  
科尔夫人站在门外，屏着呼吸听着舞台上的声响。一开始是连绵不断的歌声，快乐、疼痛、哀伤，时快时慢，非常自由，每一段都不尽相同。在此之前，科尔夫人从来没有听过他们两人的合作，但现在，她不得不承认他们的配合天衣无缝。德拉科不愧为歌剧魅影培养出来的学生，他的高音通透明亮，像是为歌剧魅影量身定做的，他们的合声几乎能让人流泪。科尔夫人听得入了迷，而就在刚才，她听见了男孩崩溃的呼喊和哭泣。他叫着歌剧魅影的名字，对方没有回应。有歌剧魅影的把控，里面不可能会出事，科尔夫人想，但她的心还是悬了起来。  
“嘿，你在这儿干什么？”背后蓦地传来一个声音，她回过头，两个跑龙套的男演员正站在她身后。开口的是站在右边的那人，另外一人正伸手去拉门把手，科尔夫人条件反射地阻止了他。  
“别开！”  
“怎么了？”那人困惑地看着她。科尔夫人张了张嘴，正要回答，舞台上传来了一声抽泣，因为隔着墙壁而显得有些变形。他们马上转过了头。  
“是谁在哭？”男人问道，“谁在里面？”  
他用力拽了一下门把手，门震动着，没能打开。  
“是谁进去了，科尔夫人？”  
“怎么不进去？”又有几个人朝这儿走来，“你们堵在门口做什么？”  
“门被人锁上了，罗伯特，”男演员大声说道，“有个家伙躲在里面哭呢。”  
“科尔夫人不是有钥匙吗？”  
“我猜，是从里面锁上的。”他说道，用力拍着门，踢了一脚，“不管你是谁，快出来，我们要排练了！”  
他还想再叫几句，然而科尔夫人强行拽开了他，挡在门前。  
“现在不能进去，”她说道，面色苍白，“歌剧魅影在里面。”  
“什么？”  
“歌剧魅影在里面，是他关上了门！”科尔夫人提高了嗓门，“之前的事情都是他搞的鬼。他现在占用了我们的舞台，我们不能开门进去，不然他肯定会发怒的。”  
演员们面面相觑，交头接耳，却没有人上前，看起来似乎是被她唬住了。有两个女演员夸张地尖叫了一声，还有人一头雾水，不知所措。一个男演员从后面挤上来，推开了站在最前排的两个男人。  
“你怎么知道是歌剧魅影？他已经好久没有出现了！”他说道。  
“我看见他了，他锁上了门，”科尔夫人瞪着他，“或者你可以破坏门锁，去和他讲道理。”  
“哦，有什么不敢的？”那人说道，然而他双手抱胸，并没有要去开门的意思。几个演员贴着门仔细地听着里面的声响，他拍了拍其中一人的肩膀，问道：“喂，你们听见了什么？”  
“有人在哭，”那人说道，“他还在唱歌。”  
“唱歌？”  
“对，但听起来非常奇怪。我判断不出是男是女……”  
德拉科沉浸在一种疼痛又奇异的幻觉之中，甚至有种时空错位的感觉。他抱着爱人冰凉的身体哀哀地歌唱，他不知道自己在唱什么，也不知道自己的声音到底成了什么样。他在那个封闭的地下岛屿中被调教了将近两个月，嗓音变得像乐器般精妙动听，但他现在失去了对它的掌控力。他打着颤，抽抽噎噎，眼泪滴落在歌剧魅影的脸上。唱得太难听了，德拉科想，可他什么也做不到。  
让他们一起远走高飞吧，让他们一起离开这里吧……德拉科的手在他身上摸索着，他摸到了他的脖子，锁骨，胸膛，结实的小腹，他的手伸进他的衣服里，仿佛在寻找温暖。蓦地，德拉科的指尖碰到了一个冰冷的坚硬物体。他慢慢将它抽出来，拿到眼前，是一把小巧的匕首。德拉科拔出匕首，将刀鞘扔到一边，打量着锋利的刀尖。他轻轻抚摸着刀身，内心充斥着一种空旷的绝望，这种绝望也许会延续很久，但他可以一刀结束它。  
“汤姆，”德拉科喃喃着，轻轻抚摸着他的脸，滚烫的泪落在手背上，“汤姆……我不会唱歌了。”  
他什么也不会，什么也没有，什么都得不到。  
德拉科低头吻了一下他的脸，举起匕首，毫不犹豫地一把刺进了自己的胸口。胸口传来尖锐的刺痛，越来越强烈，德拉科浑身一颤，手松开了，倒了下去。他合上了眼。

他又回到了那种浑浑噩噩的状态。他不知道自己在哪儿，活着还是已经死去。身下的地板一直在震动，耳边回响着婉转的歌声，那么美妙、炫丽，仿佛来自天国。如果去了天堂就能听到这样的歌声，那也不错，德拉科想。他的眼皮微微张开，又垂下了。  
歌声越来越近，不知过了多久，一双手揽过他的腰，将他轻轻抱起，朝下走去。他感觉到他走下楼梯，穿过阴凉的更衣室，打开一扇门，又合上，远处的嘈杂声消失了。德拉科迷迷糊糊地趴在那人肩膀上，他还想听他唱歌，他想。过了一会儿，他忽然想起，他已经死了。  
他们来到了一个空房间里，也许是某间休息室，因为德拉科听见了走廊上的说话声。他死了吗？……他一定是死了，因为他动不了。慢悠悠地，他被放在了一张床上，不，这是下葬的坟地。他已经死了，他的胸口插着刀。他死了，死于真实的爱情。  
歌剧魅影打开煤气灯，重新穿上之前脱下来的衬衫和外套，对着镜子扣好扣子。外面传来敲门声，随后是科尔夫人的声音：“我能进来吗？”  
“进来。”歌剧魅影低声说道。他从衣柜里拿出一条黑色的长裙，铺在德拉科赤裸的身体上。  
门打开了，科尔夫人飞快地闪进来，重新锁上门。她看向躺在床上的德拉科，后者的脸色苍白得令人心惊。  
“你们……”  
“帮我倒杯水来。”歌剧魅影说道。科尔夫人吃了一惊，之前她没有注意，现在才发现他的声音哑得吓人，难以分辨，几乎听不出原声。  
“怎么回事？”  
“三个小时，”他说道，“什么都唱了，没有喝过水。”  
科尔夫人不再说话，快步朝门边走去。在她开门时，歌剧魅影想起了什么，补充道：“帮他带件衣服过来。”  
科尔夫人点点头，关上门，离开了休息室。歌剧魅影在墙边站了一会儿，他的嗓子火烧火燎，痛得难以忍受，已经完全无法歌唱了。  
他从来没有这样用力地去完成一场表演，或者说，这根本不像一场表演，他们并没有观众。他改编了所有的舞蹈和动作，将一场歌剧变成了缠绵的双人舞。那个男孩在他的怀里流动，在药物的作用下，他变得格外乖巧，又有些疯疯癫癫，把虚假当成了真实。但也许那并不是虚假，否则他为什么会那么投入？他甚至伤害自己，他非常清楚，德拉科只是被他的歌声所迷惑。他是一个稚嫩的男孩，他们对彼此的了解仅限于歌舞和肉体，再深入一点就会破碎。可能就是因为这样，他无休止地挥霍着自己仅剩的优势……他没有时间了。  
背后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，歌剧魅影回过头，发现德拉科撑着床板坐了起来。他一只脚踩在地上，身体一晃，差点摔下去，又抓着床柱站直了身子。黑裙子从他身上滑落，他踩着它往外走，一脸茫然，似乎没有反应过来自己在哪儿。  
“德拉科。”歌剧魅影低声说道。男孩没有马上回应。  
“我已经死了，”他说道，“我的胸好痛。”  
“你没有死。”歌剧魅影说道，从口袋里拿出匕首，拔出刀鞘往桌上一剁，发出又狠又清脆的一响。他拿起匕首，它只剩下了一个刀柄，但仔细一看就会发现刀锋是可收缩的，已经缩进了刀柄里。  
他看向德拉科，后者只是直直地望着他，目光呆滞，脸上没有任何表情。  
“我的胸好痛。”他重复了一遍。  
歌剧魅影放下匕首，伸手轻轻抚摸他的胸口，那儿有一个被压出来的凹陷。德拉科望着他，毫无预兆地，他推开了他。  
“德拉科。”  
“别过来！”他瞪着他，又抓挠着头发，走来走去，喃喃自语，“我死了，他也死了。我要和他一起去死。”  
“这只是歌剧，德拉科。”歌剧魅影冷静地说道。德拉科没有理他。过了一会儿，他停下脚步，朝他伸出手。  
“把刀给我。”  
“那是道具。”  
“把刀给我，还有毒药，快点！”  
“没有毒药，德拉科。”  
“你听不懂我说的话吗？”德拉科尖叫道，一把抓住了歌剧魅影的领子，将它狠狠往下扯，“把刀给我，听见了吗？”  
歌剧魅影狠狠掐住他的手腕，一个用力把他顶在了墙壁上。德拉科凶狠地挣扎着，挥舞双臂，发疯似的胡乱踢腿。他不知踢到了什么，歌剧魅影的手臂一颤，腰马上挺上来，胯部狠狠地撞上了他的下身。德拉科面色一白，疼得蜷缩起来。  
“你——”  
“再发疯就把你撞烂。”他居高临下地看着他，冷漠地说道。德拉科抽着气，眉头紧皱，胸口一起一伏。歌剧魅影看了一会儿，松开他的手，德拉科马上捂住了下体，忍痛抚摸着。  
房间里安静了几秒，歌剧魅影伸手想要搭上德拉科的背，后者忽然直起身来，猛地撞开了他的手，拿过墙壁上挂着的煤气灯朝他砸去。  
千钧一发之刻，德拉科只看到一抹银光闪过，然后是响亮的玻璃破碎的声音，煤气灯摔落在墙角，匕首躺在碎玻璃片中，刀片上映着蔓延的火光。他被推到了墙上，但他毫无知觉，只是目不转睛地注视着那燃烧的火。它在晶莹的玻璃片上跳跃着，朝地毯蔓延而去，贪婪地吞噬着花纹和图案。它在跳舞，他想，他也要跳舞。  
德拉科迈出了一步，又一步，朝它走去，他的手臂被抓住了，他使劲甩开，但马上又被抓住了。滚开，他大叫道，不要阻拦我。然而他的两只手臂都被抓住了，德拉科扭动着，尖叫着，咳嗽起来，朝燃烧得越来越猛烈的火团跑去。身后的人死死抱住他，扇了他一耳光。德拉科的大脑轰的响了一声，脸颊发烫。他又开始踢腿，大喊大叫。闭嘴，德拉科！那人的声音饱含怒火。你的声音真难听，他大声讥讽道，真难听，歌剧魅影，真难听！  
火光扑了上来，贴着他的脸，窜动着留下一个吻。德拉科的眼前又开始出现幻觉，他的身体东倒西歪，直直地坠下去，歌剧魅影掐着他的脖子将他扔到地上，用黑长裙将他包起来。这个过程非常不顺利，因为德拉科一直在扭动、尖叫，声音又尖又细，非常刺耳。歌剧魅影捏住了他的下颌，强迫他张开嘴，让他无法继续说话。他骑在他身上，紧盯着他的眼睛，强烈的压迫感让德拉科的心脏都要爆开了。  
“看起来你想葬身火海。”他冷冷地说道。  
德拉科一动不动地看着他，喘息着，仿佛下一秒就要吐了。忽然，他咯咯地笑了起来，推开歌剧魅影的手，大声说道：“你想在这里强奸我。我知道你想。”  
火一下子跳起来，发出毕毕剥剥的声响。门忽然打开了，科尔夫人站在门口，她一手抱着衣服，一手拿着茶杯，震惊地看着面前这一幕。歌剧魅影脱下外套，一把蒙住德拉科的头，用袖子在脖子上打了一个结。他解下皮带，强行按住德拉科的双手，紧紧绑住了他的手腕。  
“把东西放在这儿，你可以走了。”歌剧魅影站起来，没有看科尔夫人。后者看了一眼在地上打滚挣扎的男孩，有些怜悯地摇了摇头。她将茶杯和衣服放在地上，什么也没有说，关上了门。


	21. Chapter 21

德拉科疯狂地扭转头部，挣扎着，想要甩掉缠在头上的布料。歌剧魅影面无表情地将缠在脖子上的袖子狠狠往两边拉，男孩瞬间就感觉到了被脖颈勒住的压迫感，拼命蹬着腿，伸着被绑住的双手去抓那越来越紧的袖子。歌剧魅影挥开他的手，将袖子又打了个结。他打开他的腿，狠狠地撞了一下他的下身，伸手一把捏住了那一团。  
德拉科尖叫了一声，他什么也看不见，只感觉到对方在抚摸，而这种抚摸正变得越来越难忍。歌剧魅影的手法非常好，可他仿佛在故意折磨他似的，时不时重重掐一把，快要把他逼疯了。德拉科很快就硬了，热得难受，然而歌剧魅影这时候却停下了手，按着他的腿和他摩擦起来。德拉科挣动着，喘息着，他嗅到了一股烟味，一下子呛住了，咳嗽了几声。  
听到他的咳嗽声，身上的人松开了他，将他抱起来。他走了几步，弯下腰拿起了什么，继续向前走。不一会儿，德拉科感觉自己的后背撞上了冰冷的墙，歌剧魅影托着他的屁股，指尖撑开小口，简单地磨了几下，慢慢插了进去。他们之前在舞台上已经做过两次，因此他进入得还算容易。德拉科已经没什么精力反抗了，为了不掉下去，他不得不抱住了他的脖子。这个姿势不算舒服，但能进得很深。他的腿紧紧缠着对方的腰，屁股在抽插中起起伏伏，歌剧魅影恣意蹂躏着他的臀肉，他的抽送越来越快，狠狠挺入深处再整根抽出，将男孩的入口磨得发红。这像是一场报复，德拉科断断续续地呻吟着，声音喑哑。歌剧魅影一手搂着他的屁股，另一只手拉扯着他淡色的乳头，德拉科满脸通红，很快就高潮了，边叫边射，弄脏了歌剧魅影的衣服和墙壁。后者没过多久也在他身体里泄了出来，把他的大腿沾得脏兮兮的。  
他们靠着墙，脸挨得很近，喘息着，呼吸交混。蓦地，走廊上传来一阵急促的奔跑声，有许多人正朝这儿跑来，边跑边大叫：  
“你们快看，这里有烟！”  
“怎么回事？”  
“都是烟，着火了！”  
德拉科猛地一震，像被打醒了似的，回过神来。他深呼吸着，药物的效果似乎在褪去，所有的一切都浮在他的大脑里，轻飘飘的，极不真实。他惊恐地盯着面前的人，又愤怒又害怕，还有些不知所措。这到底是怎么回事？他对他做了些什么？  
门外传来响亮的撞门声，有人在大声呼喊。歌剧魅影抓起科尔夫人送来的外套披在德拉科身上，伸手按下墙上的机关，抱着德拉科踏入了暗门。暗道里非常冷，一阵风吹过，德拉科打了个哆嗦。他的大脑越来越清醒了，之前那种迷幻又失控的感觉正在慢慢消失。他回想着自己做过的事情，简直想给自己一耳光。  
“放我下去，”他说道，用力推了歌剧魅影一把，后者没有反应，“放我下去，歌剧魅影！”  
“歌剧魅影！”  
德拉科扯住蒙在头上的衣服，拽了拽，感受到了卡在脖子上的那股力。他摸索着找到了绑在一起的袖子，用力拽开，将衣服拉了下来。他扭了扭头，眯着眼适应了一会儿周围的光线。不知何时，抱着他的人已经停了下来。  
“清醒了？”歌剧魅影说道。德拉科没有回答，他注视着这条狭窄的巷道，远处传来嘈杂的说话声，有些模糊。他的内心充斥着各种横冲直撞的情绪，快把他挤爆了。  
“让我回去，”他狠狠撑开绑住手腕的腰带，一把将它甩到地上，“我不想管你对我做了什么。现在我要回家，听到了吗？”  
话音刚落，托着他的那双手陡然一松，德拉科毫无防备地摔在了凹凸不平的地面上，屁股砸得发痛。他叫了一声，惨白着脸，一摸后臀就感受到了一片潮湿粘腻，这才想起来他们刚刚欢爱过一次，气得握紧了拳头。  
“你有病吗？”他扶着墙尝试着站起来，腿一直在发抖，“你凭什么要一直把我关在这儿？”  
“你在逃避，”歌剧魅影低声说道，“你从来不肯面对事实。”  
“我逃避什么了？”德拉科终于撑了起来，靠在墙边，他实在是扛不住了，“哦，我想起来了，你说我占用了你的时间。好，你把这时间折算成英镑，我他妈赔给你，行吗？你不是就想要钱吗？”  
“我什么时候说过我要钱？”  
“你不是还向欧文勒索二十万吗？还是十五万？抱歉，我记不清了。”  
“所以我是唱歌给欧文听了，还是跳舞给他看了？”歌剧魅影冷冷地问道，“你以为用钱就能让我教人唱歌？”  
“那你想怎么样？”德拉科没耐心了，“我能给你的只有钱。我不可能留在这里，更别说你还是一个杀人犯！”  
“我不觉得你很在意我是个杀人犯，”歌剧魅影的脸有些扭曲了，德拉科似乎看见他眼中闪过了一抹红光，“还记得你在舞台上干了什么吗？”  
“你还有脸提这个？”德拉科尖叫起来，“你给我吸了那种东西，妈的，布雷斯都没让我吸过！”  
“布雷斯吸过？”  
“那和你没关系，”他脸颊发烫，大脑轰轰作响，“我吸了那玩意儿说出来的话你也能相信？你也说了，那只是歌剧！见鬼的歌剧！”  
“你可不觉得那是歌剧，”歌剧魅影冰冷的声音含着一丝讥讽，“你当真了，德拉科。你以为我真的死了。”  
“我说过了，那是演戏。哦，我吸了药，把罗密欧和朱丽叶的剧情当成了真的，这能证明什么？”  
“你叫我汤姆，德拉科，”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道，“汤姆，不是罗密欧。”  
德拉科霎时哑声了，张了张嘴，脸红得发亮。  
“你说，汤姆，醒醒，汤姆……汤姆，你还活着，对不对？……多么感人啊，德拉科，你在关心我，”歌剧魅影冷笑，非常刺耳，“你以为我死了，所以想要和我一起死。这是我强迫你做的吗？”  
“我——我那时候一定是糊涂了，我分不清名字，”德拉科尖声说道，“我都说了，你给我吸了那玩意儿——”  
“你没有在唱歌，宝贝，”他讽刺道，“你在呼唤我，当你发现你叫不醒我的时候，你就开始哭，唱我唱过的歌，假装我还活着。然后你找到了我准备的道具，那把匕首，你握着它，像歌剧里一样刺进了自己的胸口。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。我只是在表演朱丽叶。”  
“没有我你活不下去，所以你选择自杀，”歌剧魅影紧盯着他的眼睛，“朱丽叶在哪儿？一个只知道哭的朱丽叶吗？……你的台词没有一句对得上，德拉科。你从没把自己当成朱丽叶。”  
德拉科的后背紧贴着墙，浑身发冷，四肢抖得厉害。长时间的赤裸和频繁的做爱让他极为不适，他紧抿着嘴唇，想说点什么，可又什么也说不出来。他是怎么想的？……不，这不重要。重要的是，他要逃出去，他得离开这儿。哦，他还记得那种感觉，像被蚂蚁啃噬着，歌剧魅影倒在他的身上，他触摸着他的脸颊，没有一点温度。他的皮肤上盖着雪，那么冷，将血都冻成了冰。他记得那种丝丝入扣的疼痛，来自于心脏，他抱着他，可他再也不会醒来。死亡是假的，可绝望是真实的，以前他总觉得歌剧里男女为爱轻易殉情的剧情虚假又夸张，可现在他终于明白，也许的确只有死亡才能让灵魂得到解脱。  
“……我必须要离开，”他说道，“你困不住我的，我不属于这里。”  
“你可以属于这里。”歌剧魅影说道，他的眼神让德拉科难以呼吸。  
“我要回去上学，知道吗？哦，你知道什么是上学吗？”德拉科努力提高了嗓门，“我敢说你从来没离开过这一片地方，是不是？你就呆在这个小剧院里，从来不出去。你知道我平时在做什么吗？”  
“我知道你在做什么，”歌剧魅影平静地说道，“你以为谁会来歌剧院，那些连饭都吃不饱的贫民？……我在这里见得最多的就是贵族。伯爵一家一起来看歌剧，几个狐朋狗友来这儿放松心情，子爵之女和她的新欢来约会，也有不少贵族、富商带着自己的情妇在包厢里胡闹。我和贵族打交道的机会并不比你少，德拉科。你和他们没什么两样。”  
德拉科咬牙切齿：“哦，那你为什么不能放我走？既然我和他们没什么两样——”  
“你现在和他们不一样了。”  
“因为你把我变成了女人，是吗？”  
“因为你得到了一些东西，而它们和你的出身无关，”歌剧魅影冷冷地说道，“你扔不掉的，德拉科，那已经是你的一部分了。”  
“恐怕要让你失望了，我没有这种东西。”德拉科勉强笑着说道，“说了这么多，你就是不肯放我走，对吗？”  
“你很清楚。”  
“是啊，我很清楚，”他说道，紧紧靠着墙壁，握紧了拳头，“你应该去死，汤姆。”

德拉科再次见到科尔夫人，是在三天后。那天他回去后他又被折磨了一番，没过多久就发烧了，烧得脑子糊涂。歌剧魅影给他敷了点冰，勉强让他的体温降了下来，但他的精神一直非常不好。他病恹恹的，提不起劲，也没有胃口吃饭。歌剧魅影将他重新锁在床上，德拉科不想见到他，也没有其他事情可做，便开始回想着自己的过去。他每天早上喝香浓的麦片，吃熏肉和面包，他的爸爸带他去各个贵族家里做客，有时候他还能进宫见到女王……他去划船，去骑马、狩猎，去扎比尼家里喝茶，去舞会跳舞……哦，一提到跳舞，德拉科又不受控制地想起歌剧魅影白色的面具和有力的臂膀。他搂着他的腰，带着他在舞台上起舞，那藏在面具后的眼睛令他发怵。德拉科清楚自己已经彻底厌倦了在舞会上和贵族小姐们跳慢悠悠、软绵绵的交谊舞，歌剧魅影给他带来的刺激是无法复刻的。他说得对，他确实得到了一些东西。  
但这些东西就值得他用自己的自由来交换吗？那些灿烂又令人迷醉的歌舞，短暂而迷乱的时光，还有那些发生在黑暗中的情事，现在回想起来，德拉科只觉得恐惧、罪恶。他都做了些什么？在来这儿之前，他每个周末都要去教堂参加礼拜仪式，伊顿公学也设有礼拜堂，那是重视宗教的路易六世建立的。而他现在却做了这种事，他和一个男孩上床，这在教义中是大罪。如果被卢修斯知道，他肯定会大发雷霆。即使他能辩解说自己是被迫的，歌剧魅影从来没有在乎过他的意愿，这也许有用，可他骗不过自己。在那个没有灯光的舞台上，他们死死纠缠，他极度享受和他的每一场结合，他亲吻着他，认为似乎本来就应该这样。  
他会下地狱的，德拉科想着，从床上爬起来，他的脑子里还充斥着那些混乱的吻和野兽般的交媾，他快要疯了。他是同性恋吗？……不，他怎么现在才开始思考这个问题？难道他真的把自己当成了女人？他不过是表演了几场歌剧，就把自己的脑子都弄坏了，是吗？……但确实很舒服，他喜欢这种结合的感觉……停下，快停下！  
德拉科低吼了一声，发泄般地踢着床板，但很快他就没力气了，只好倒在床上发呆。一种冰冷的感觉从后背漫上来，德拉科忽然感到害怕，为什么他的爸妈还没有找到他？……也许他真的回不去了。  
卧室的门响了一声，打开了。德拉科扭过头，科尔夫人走进来，手中提着一只篮子。她放下篮子，将里面的餐盘端出来，在床头柜上一一摆好。一块三明治，一杯牛奶，还有一个鸡蛋。德拉科皱起了眉头，他一点也没有兴致吃东西。  
“他在哪儿？”他问道。科尔夫人看了他一眼，说道：“他在看歌剧。”  
“哦，所以我生病的时候，他在外面看歌剧？”德拉科气得笑了。  
“你昨天就已经退烧了。我帮你测了体温，在你睡着的时候。”科尔夫人直起身，平静地说道，“他每天都会看歌剧，你知道的。”  
“我不喜欢他的这个习惯。”他嘟囔道，“最近有新剧吗？”  
科尔夫人沉默了几秒，说道：“没有。这几年剧院里的新剧越来越少，这些上演的剧目，我们都看过无数遍。”  
“那他为什么还要去看？”德拉科很不理解。  
“如果你不想把自己彻底封闭起来，就必须要保留一个和别人接触的渠道。”  
“我不明白，他完全可以离开这儿，”他说道，“英国有那么多剧院，不是吗？还有法国和意大利，现在英国很多上演的歌剧都是从那儿搬来的，他可以去更多的地方。”  
“他也许会离开这里，我不确定。大多数时候，我都不知道他在想什么。”  
“我也不知道他在想什么，”德拉科踢了一脚床柱，“我讨厌他的固执。”  
“固执不一定是坏事，”科尔夫人说道，“他做成了很多事。”  
“我知道他是个天才，但他不是正常人。我敢说，一定是这个剧院把他憋坏了，他必须要出去走走。”  
“恐怕不是，他一直都是这样，”科尔夫人耸耸肩，“从来到这个剧院起，他就和别人不太一样。我想，这个地方对于他来说比较特殊。我是说，他对莱西姆剧院怀有比较复杂的情感……他在这里学到了很多东西。可能总有一天他会离开的，你说得对。”  
“好吧，他在这儿呆了多久了？”  
“很久了，我想想……噢，他是七岁那年来到剧院的。”  
“他叫什么名字？”德拉科问道。  
科尔夫人看着他，慢慢地摇了摇头：“他不会高兴我把这个告诉你的。”  
“哦，得了吧，我已经知道他的名字了。他叫汤姆，是不是？之前你是这么称呼他的，”德拉科说道，“他姓什么？”  
科尔夫人的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。她盯着他沉默了一会儿，说道：  
“里德尔。他叫汤姆·里德尔。”


	22. 终章

“里德尔？”德拉科觉得有些有点耳熟，皱着眉思考着，忽然“啊”了一声，脸色变了，“德蕾可·里德尔？”  
“是的，你的艺名中的姓氏就是照搬了他的姓氏。”  
“他是故意的，对吗？”德拉科咬牙切齿，他有段时间一直被称为里德尔小姐。  
“这显然不是巧合。”她说道。  
“这个玩笑一点也不有趣，”他嚷嚷着，“他为什么要这么做？”  
“或许他觉得你能够代表他，”科尔夫人说道，“他几乎没有上台表演过。虽然这是他自己的选择，但这不意味着他不想证明自己。”  
“噢，他和我讲过这件事，”德拉科说道，“因为他以前得到了不公正的待遇，对吗？”  
科尔夫人没有回答。“先用餐吧。”  
“我一点也不饿，夫人。能不能告诉我，他为什么会来到这儿？”  
她叹了口气，整了整裙摆上的褶皱，在床角慢慢坐下，望着窗户的方向。德拉科的肩膀有点痛，坐直了一些。房间里非常安静，连呼吸都听不见。  
“……他是在孤儿院出生的，”少顷，科尔夫人低声说道，似乎在回忆，“我以前在那里工作。他的母亲在新年前夕的晚上来到孤儿院里，她快要生了，看起来状况很不好。我们见多了这种事，连忙把她扶到床上。过了几个小时后，她生下了他。她说，她要给他起名为汤姆·里德尔，和他父亲一样。她还说，希望他长得像他父亲。我赞同这种想法，因为她长得确实不怎么样。”  
“他的父亲是谁？”  
“我从没见过老汤姆。从他妻子的情况来看，那家伙如果不是过世了，就是抛弃了他的妻子和儿子。”  
“噢，”德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，“那个孤儿院怎么样？”  
“不是很好，”科尔夫人沉吟着，“应该说是非常糟糕。孤儿院是天主教经营的，每年都会收留很多孩子，有不少是婴儿，但他们往往活不过五岁。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有钱治病，”她说道，“上面拨下来的钱很少。有很多孩子都得了结核病、肺炎，他们熬不了多久，最后被埋在后院里。而且，孤儿院里经常发生暴力事件。我们的院长和平时管事的凯特夫人脾气都不好，院长酗酒，经常打骂那些孤儿。有几个块头大的家伙，也会欺负其他孩子。我制止了几次，但没什么作用，我不可能一直盯着他们。”  
“汤姆也被欺负过吗？”  
“他应该没有，”科尔夫人回忆着，“他不太受其他人待见，因为他——他和别人不一样。”  
“什么意思？”  
“他很聪明，非常可怕的聪明……其他的孩子都害怕他，没有人敢招惹他，也没有人会和他一起玩。”  
“哦，好吧，”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，“那后来他为什么离开了那儿？”  
“孤儿院被关闭了，因为经营不善，”科尔夫人说道，“所有人都离开了。大多数孤儿们都去了贫民窟。汤姆不在其列，他在我整理行李的时候找到了我，问我要去哪儿。”  
“所以你把他带到了这里。”  
“那时候剧院里正好缺人，我把他一起带了过去。”  
“噢，他在这里过得怎么样？”  
“歌剧院的环境比孤儿院要好得多，没有泛滥的疾病，也不会饿肚子，因为这儿有厨房。我们刚来的时候，就是在这里跑跑腿，通知演员上场，带观众找包厢，干这种杂活。汤姆经常在工作之余去剧院里听歌剧，没过多久，他就开始自己唱歌剧。他唱得非常好，非常惊艳……当然，他也渴望认同。但在遇到赏识他的人之前，他先遇到了几个卑劣的家伙。”  
“什么？”德拉科下意识坐直了身子。他有种预感，他想知道的东西就在后面。  
“我说的好像太多了，”科尔夫人忽然回过神来，站起身，“三明治快凉了，趁热吃吧。”  
“等一等，夫人！”德拉科条件反射地伸手去抓她的袖子，然而脚踝一紧，清脆作响的锁链将他拽了回去，“我想知道，科尔夫人，我不会说出去的！”  
“他会发怒的，他不希望其他人知道这些事。”  
“你怕他吗？”德拉科大声说道，“他和我差不多大，不是吗？他比你小得多，你为什么要在乎他会不会生气？”  
“因为不在乎的人都没什么好下场。”她脱口而出，马上意识到自己又犯了错误。德拉科一瞬不瞬地盯着她，追问道：“他们有什么下场？”  
“好了，这个不是你应该——”  
“这是我应该关心的事情，”德拉科打断了她，“我现在就被他绑在这儿，我也是受害者。你很清楚他对我做了些什么，而你并不赞同，是不是？你不是他那一边的。”  
“我没有站在任何那一边，”科尔夫人说道，“知道这些对你没有好处，德拉科。”  
“这不由你决定，夫人。把他的事情告诉我，他都做了些什么？”  
科尔夫人抿着嘴唇，她干瘦的脸在沦陷在阴影中，眼珠子一动不动，令人发憷。她有多少岁了？德拉科想，四十岁，还是五十岁？她也会怕歌剧魅影吗？还是说，有更多他不知道的事情？  
“……你还记得伯恩吗？”她问道，德拉科回过神来。  
“你是说那个死掉的老头，从上面吊下来的那个？”  
“那天你被吓坏了，不是吗？”  
“那是因为他忽然坠到我面前。”德拉科辩解道。  
“这不是他第一次杀人。”  
“什么？”  
“这不是他第一次杀人，”科尔夫人缓慢而清晰地重复了一遍，“他第一次杀人是在三年前，哦，就是他十三岁的时候。当时的剧院经理贝特曼是一个酒鬼，脾气暴躁，经常发酒疯殴打职工。每次他一出现，我们都躲得远远的。但有时候运气不好，没法躲开，就只能认栽。汤姆一直都躲得很快，但有一次，他抓住了他。”  
德拉科感觉自己的心被揪了起来，悬在嗓子眼，卡得难受。  
“他受了伤，状况不太好。我们看不起医生，只能用撕碎的布将伤口包扎起来。当时我们都恨透了贝特曼，在背地里偷偷诅咒他，但我没想到他会真的杀死他。”  
“……他是怎么杀死他的？”他低声问道。  
“非常巧妙，完全不像一个十三岁男孩能想出来的办法。”科尔夫人的声音非常平缓，“他被贝特曼殴打的时候只有九岁，那年他还代替别人上台表演了一次，但没有人提他的名字。后来他便消失了，所有人都以为他失踪了，一开始凯特夫人找了他几天，但很快就把他忘了。”  
“实际上他没有离开，对吗？”德拉科问道，“他藏在那个小岛上。”  
“一开始并没有小岛，他在剧院废弃的地下室和空休息室里过夜。我不知道他具体是怎样建造属于他的地下世界的，这项工程持续了好几年，我帮过他一点忙——比如有时他需要一些材料，但又难以抽身，便托我帮他带过来。同时，我也会帮他留意他需要的东西，比如他现在用的那架钢琴是剧院之前准备扔掉的，因为有好几个琴键不灵光了。我帮他留了下来，他自己进行了维修。”  
“他的钢琴也是自学的，对吗？”  
“当然，这儿可没有人会教他弹琴，”科尔夫人说道，“在没有属于自己的钢琴之前，他常常在大家离开后用乐队的钢琴练习。我下班比较晚，偶尔会留下来听一听。他真的是个天才，什么都会。”  
“包括在杀人方面？”德拉科冷不丁地说道。  
“包括在杀人方面。”  
他们一同沉默了一会儿，科尔夫人打破了寂静：  
“在密道建造了一部分的时候，他开始利用它来吓唬贝特曼。在那段时间，贝特曼经常听到一些奇怪的声音，收到诅咒信，办公室被血涂得到处都是。他们都认为他遇到了魅影。我之前说过，贝特曼酗酒，脾气不好，所有人都怕他。所以那时候没有人愿意帮助他，包括他最亲近的秘书。贝特曼变得越来越神经质、多疑，他坚持认为有人在报复他，但他找不到这个人，便把气出在其他人身上。那是一段非常黑暗的时光，贝特曼的情绪越来越不稳定，很多演员和职工都从剧院离开了。我也想离开，但汤姆告诉我一切很快就要结束了。在那一年的圣诞节，他被发现吊死在办公室里。警察认定他是自杀，但我知道是谁干的。”  
“警察没有查到任何疑点吗？”  
“我不清楚。不过我想，无论如何，我们很难从一个幽灵那儿找到证据。”科尔夫人说道。  
德拉科盯着自己脚上的脚铐陷入了沉思。实际上，他并不对科尔夫人说的这些事感到意外。汤姆·里德尔，他在内心默念着这个名字，汤姆·里德尔，歌剧魅影……哦，是他错了，他想，他从来没有被困在这个小小的剧院里。与此相反，他的世界比他要大得多。  
“剧院里曾经发生的火灾也是他干的吗？”他忽然问道。科尔夫人吃了一惊。  
“是的，没错。你怎么会知道这个？”  
“其他演员曾经提过。他们说，当时厨房里出现了一封歌剧魅影的信。”  
“火灾的确是他干的，不过他并没有留下信件，”科尔夫人说道，“当时虽然没有直接的证据，但所有人都认为是歌剧魅影干的。我猜，他也许是用了某些办法在半夜将那个厨师骗到剧院里，然后点燃事先准备好的蜡烛。当时我是第一个发现尸体的人，我在墙角找到了几根烧化的蜡烛。”  
“他为什么要杀死他？——我记得还有两个逃走的演员，他们后来也死了。他是在报复吗？”  
“他们曾经对他恶作剧，把他关进小仓库里。那个仓库以前专门放扫帚和一些旧戏服，又挤又小，空气不流通，在里面待久了会发疯的。”  
德拉科的手指慢慢收紧，无意识地握成了拳头。他见过那个小仓库，之前在剧院里训练的时候，歌剧魅影曾带他去那里偷衣服来做戏服。别为他辩解，他警告自己，他做的一切都是错误的……那群人做的事情确实很过分，但即使如此，也不能为这种理由杀人……他是个冷酷的刽子手、杀人犯，他还杀死了伯恩，那家伙可什么也没做……然而德拉科越想越茫然，这些故事如此陌生，歌剧魅影的过去与他无关。他流转在孤儿院和剧院之间，怪异而飞快地成长，当德拉科遇见他的时候，一切都晚了。  
“……那他为什么不放我走？”过了片刻，他有些酸涩地问道，“是我做错了什么吗？”  
“你没有做错任何事情，德拉科。”科尔夫人温和地说道。  
“可他把我关起来，”德拉科说道，声音微微发颤，“他一直在折磨我，强迫我，不让我离开。”  
“我劝说过他，但你知道，他非常固执……并且自负。”科尔夫人摇了摇头，“他决定的事情，从来没有人能阻止他。”  
“所以我只能被关在这儿了吗？”德拉科叫道，“我应该放弃，是不是？”  
“当然不是，他不应该把你关在这里，”科尔夫人说道，“他很自负，但他不是完全听不进别人的话。如果一定要说有哪一个人有能力阻止他，或者劝说他做某件事，那只能是你，德拉科。”  
“什么，我？我不可能，他不会听我的话的——”  
“在这之前，他从来没有把别人带到小岛上，”科尔夫人打断了他，“我是说，除了我之外。他从来没有把自己的技艺教给别人，从来没有纯粹为了别人去做什么事，也从来没有把某个人关在岛上，不让他离开。从来没有，德拉科，他习惯了一个人生活。他不需要朋友。”  
“……我也不是他的朋友。”德拉科张了张嘴，小声说道。  
“我的意思是，这一切可能和你想的不一样。”科尔夫人站起来，走到墙边，“我想让你知道的是，他不是没有为此感到痛苦。他不会承认，但他向来有很多方法能说服别人，弄到自己想要的东西。他很善于迷惑人，你可能也感觉到了。可在你身上，这些办法失效了。无论他怎么做，你都想要离开他。”  
“我不明白，我不知道他在想什么。这不是显而易见的吗？”德拉科烦躁起来，“他想要我留在这个岛上，可他从来不对我解释他做的事。他想要我一直留在这里，但这怎么可能？我还要上学，我的爸爸妈妈也一直在找我，我和他不一样！”  
“你们之间的沟通太少了。”  
“因为我们一直在训练，或者就是上床，”德拉科冷笑，“他根本不愿意尊重我。”  
他们安静了片刻，德拉科的心脏扑通扑通地跳，浑身发烫，肩膀发抖。他望着自己的腿，上面有一圈被磨出来红痕，他忽然有种想哭的冲动。  
“不管他能不能接受，我要离开这儿，”他开口了，声音有点含混，“如果你愿意帮我解开锁链，我很感谢。如果不愿意，就从这里出去。”  
“你要不告而别？”科尔夫人回过头，问道。  
“当然了，”德拉科说道，“你太高看我了，夫人。如果我告诉他，他不会让我离开的。”  
“我担心他会做出对你不利的事情，德拉科。我永远想不到他会做什么。”  
“只要我离开这里，他就没办法对我怎么样。”他自信地说道，“我爸爸是公爵，他能把整个剧院都买下来。”  
然而科尔夫人依然用一种担忧的眼神看着他，这让德拉科感到非常不愉快。有什么好担忧的呢？她难道没听说过马尔福公爵的名头吗？……哦，她可能在担忧她自己，但这也很好解决。德拉科撇了撇嘴，他不想再想这些事了，歌剧魅影的过去和他没关系，他从不需要为他的过去负责。他强行监禁他，用歌剧蛊惑他，将他变成女人，压制他、进入他……不，不要想这个……德拉科微微发抖，他最近总是无法控制自己的反应。  
“我会下地狱的，是不是？”他喃喃着，拉过一个枕头抱在怀里，“我肯定会下地狱的。”  
耳边响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，仿佛风吹过了灌木丛。是科尔夫人坐了下来。  
“你可以回去，把这当成一个梦，”她低声说道，“没有人会知道。”  
“不，我做不到。它已经发生了。”  
“也就是说，你害怕的是来自自己的诘问。你已经陷进去了，德拉科。”  
“什么？”德拉科扭过头，紧皱着眉头，“我没有，夫人。”  
“你不在意他，是吗？”科尔夫人盯着他的眼睛，“无论他变成什么样？”  
她的目光让德拉科无可逃避，他咽了口唾沫，有些艰难地扯出一个笑容。他的心脏无来由地痛了起来，撕扯着他的胸腔。  
“这样做是错的，”他说道，仿佛在说给自己听，“我得走了。”  
德拉科放下枕头，爬到床柱边，金色的链子从上面垂下来，挂在他的脚脖子上。他将它拉起来，呆呆地望着，金色的光在眼前串了一串。他的喉结动了动，低头吻了一下，像泉水一样凉。黑色的记忆涌上来，没过了他的口鼻。疼痛像发苦的胃药，弥漫在他的身体里，让他难以呼吸。他曾经为那些美景流泪，他总是知道，它们再也不会回来了。他回想着歌剧魅影英俊的脸，他戴上面具的样子，他在床边唱歌，他搂着他的腰和他跳舞，他们一起坐在舞台架上，他划着小船，黑暗的湖面上亮着蜡烛的火，风中有冰凉的水声。他教他唱歌、跳舞，陪他练习，帮他化妆，替他解决阻碍他们的人。他亲吻他，进入他的身体，他们从未如此紧密地结合。有一瞬间德拉科觉得那个舞台上发生的一切才是真的，现在的困惑是假的，失落是假的，痛苦也是假的。在来到这里之前的十六年，没有在他身边的一秒惊心动魄。既然如此，那该用什么来衡量记忆的重量？时间，还是刻在灵魂上的痕迹？  
“我没有做错任何事情，”他自言自语，如同梦呓，“一定会有人说我做错了，我之前也认为我做错了，可我没有。就算让我用十六年人生去交换这两个月，我也愿意。”  
“但你依然要离开，是吗？”  
“是的，”男孩颔首，“但这不是一场梦。”  
科尔夫人没有说话。卧室里永远阴暗、清冷，房间里的人也显得苍白消瘦。德拉科紧握着自己的手，他的内心有一种力量，这种力量让他无比镇定。他扭过头，看着科尔夫人：“能帮我把锁链解开吗？”  
“你已经决定了？”她说道。  
“如果你怕他责怪你，那不是问题，”德拉科说道，“你帮我这个忙，我可以让我爸爸给你换一份薪水更高的工作。”  
“你想得很周到，不过不用了，”科尔夫人说道，“你以后还会回来吗？”  
德拉科沉默了几秒。“或许吧。等我放假的时候，也许我会回来看歌剧。”  
“那时候他可能已经不在了。就像你说的，他离开了这里，去别的地方生活。”  
“那是件好事，”他低声说道，“会有更多的人听到他的歌声，知道他有多么出类拔萃。”  
“但你见不到他了。”  
德拉科没有接话，他朝她伸出脚，示意她解开链子。他的心脏非常温暖、充满活力，他意识到，他度过了最难忘的几个月。这会让他变得更好一些，锁链落下的时候，德拉科这样想。除此之外，他只听见了钟摆的声音，持续地在耳边振动。最后连钟声也消失了，什么都消失了。

德拉科换上衣服，吃了片面包，离开卧室，穿过安静的大厅。钢琴静静地停放着，点燃的蜡烛围绕着书架和舞台，贝壳床打开了它的蚌壳，猩红的床垫像怪兽的舌头。他慢吞吞地朝岸边走去，岸边的水轻轻荡漾，吞噬着白色的沙滩。  
他解开小船上的绳子，站到船上，脚下的木板微微晃动。他拿起船桨，在玻璃般的水中划动。歌剧魅影的眼睛也像玻璃，德拉科想。小船慢慢地前进，在漆黑的洞穴中飘荡，很快就变成了一个白点，像被吞进了一张大嘴里。  
德拉科划得并不快，他的技术一般，又停停走走，总是陷入沉思之中。他穿过一个又一个桥洞，他们曾无数次在这儿穿梭，他在船上大笑，笑声落进了湖底。似乎过了很长一段时间——也许并不长——他听见了歌声，隔着重重墙壁，只能听得清旋律。  
回去吧，别害怕……别害怕……船靠了岸，德拉科从船上下来，他有点站不稳。他打开暗门，热烈的掌声和歌声一下子扑进来，浇了他一头一脸。德拉科关上门，在原地呆站了几秒，直到几个浓妆艳抹的演员从他面前快步跑过，他才回过神来。  
暗门连接着嘈杂的后台，几个休息室都开着门，演员正在里面聊天、化妆。德拉科镇定地穿过走廊，他看见了自己的休息室——曾经是自己的，现在被三个聒噪的女演员占了。他忽然有点想念泰丽，她的高音其实唱得不错，可是歌剧魅影弄坏了她的嗓子……他做了很多残忍的事情，但他依然控制不住地去想他，这真奇怪。  
德拉科不再看那些演员，继续往前走。他知道出口在哪儿，可他径直往舞台走去。一个女演员的歌声从舞台上传来，他不喜欢她的唱法，但他知道，歌剧魅影正在听这拙劣的歌声。他一定在那七号包厢里。德拉科轻轻推开门，歌声更响了，剧院里笼罩着一层暗光。他瞥了眼舞台，开始在黑暗中寻找七号包厢，他想再看他一眼。  
德拉科记得七号包厢的方位，它正对着舞台，视野很好。所有的包厢都没有开灯，罗列在空中，如同一座座漆黑的棺。德拉科的目光掠过棺材的窗口，他发现七号包厢里是空的，但他又不确定——也许他看错了，那不是七号包厢，可相邻的两个包厢里都坐着他不认识的人。德拉科的心蓦地空了一块，他确认了许久，甚至想要跑到包厢门口去看一看，又及时压住了这个念头。可如果歌剧魅影不在包厢里，他会在哪儿？  
蓦地，德拉科感觉有什么东西掉了下来，落在他的脚边。他低下头，剧院光线太暗了，他看不清，只好弯下腰，眯起眼，发现那是一枝玫瑰花。德拉科拾起来，这朵花似乎刚折下不久，叶片非常柔软，花茎上绑着黑色丝带扎成的蝴蝶结。他想到了什么，仰起头，舞台架上漆黑一片，什么也看不见。德拉科浑身一颤，他感觉自己被一双毒蛇般的眼睛死死盯住了，那道视线牢牢黏在他身上，令他如坠冰窖。他做了一个深呼吸，转身往来时的门跑去，一扭门把手，却发现已经锁上了。蓦地，乐队奏响了音乐，激昂澎湃，将德拉科吓得跳起来。  
完蛋了，他的脑子里只剩下了一个念头，他要被抓住了。

汤姆·里德尔坐在舞台架上，面无表情地望着站在舞台边的男孩。即使现在光线暗淡，德拉科浅金色的头发依然非常显眼，他茫然地看着那朵玫瑰花，仰起头，里德尔捕捉到了他的眼睛。然而后者显然没有看见他，他又去看手中的花，忽然转过身，朝身后的门跑去。里德尔拿起身旁的白色面具戴上，站起身，转身向前走去。他不用看也知道会是什么结果——那扇门他已经在德拉科傻乎乎地东张西望的时候锁上了。  
他慢慢地往前走，落脚非常稳，甚至于有些刻意。他透过交错的舞台架望着下方的观众，他们明白什么呢？……他们多么愚蠢。而德拉科·马尔福，原先也是这些愚众中的一员，他傲慢得令人厌恶，对自己所不了解的事物夸夸其谈。但他同时又胆怯、虚张声势，他很快就擒获了他。出于一些他自己也不清楚的理由，他将他留了下来。里德尔低下头，他的手中拿着两支玫瑰，他在清晨折下了它们，不知道要送给谁。他轻轻抚摸着娇嫩的花瓣，忽然将它们重重地揉成一团，从花托上一把扯下来，洒向下方。  
他在他身上投射自己的渴望和仇恨，他将自己的一部分给予他，在他身上分裂出另一个影子。他带他走得太深了，不出所料，他逃走了。他做错了吗？  
里德尔行走在舞台架上，舞台上传来男高音的歌声。那个金发的身影正在朝舞台另一侧的大门跑去，里德尔加快了脚步，他的脚步声淹没在歌声里。但德拉科似乎听见了，他抬起头看了一眼。  
他没有办法留下他，这是他必须要承认的事实。当他没有意识到的时候，他就已经在用各种办法让他停留。他不间断地要求他上台表演，用言语蛊惑他，让他写信给家人，他温柔地对待他，或者强硬地对待他，他知道他无法抗拒他的歌声，他不惜以伤害自己嗓子的方式去诱惑他，即使他知道这种透支只能起到短暂的作用，德拉科在某些时候出乎意料的该死的清醒。即使在现在，在这一刻，他也清楚地知道这一天总会到来。为什么不能留下？……当他离开小岛的时候，他就预料到科尔夫人会做什么，她总是对这个可恶的男孩抱有某种同情。可他仍然不愿意放弃。  
莱西姆剧院非常大，中间的座位随着台阶依次递升，在光线不佳的情况下从这一头跑到另一头不是件简单的事，而且德拉科还需要避开一些坐姿奇怪的观众。一开始他先是跑到右侧的小门那儿，它也锁上了，于是他只好转而跑向对面。德拉科恐慌至极，他想要最后看歌剧魅影一眼，可当对方发现了他，那些隐约的悸动一瞬间消失了，他只想要逃跑。  
当他跑到台阶中央的时候，歌声早已停下，舞台灯蓦地熄灭了，剧院陷入了黑暗。德拉科脚下一抖，差点摔一跤，一手撑地。是要进行下一幕了吗？德拉科喘息着，在安静的剧院中，那嘎吱作响的摇晃声显得更加迫人、恐怖，蔓延到了他的头顶。德拉科不用去看都知道歌剧魅影此时一定在他上方，他摸索着台阶向上爬，没走几步就摸到了一个人的鞋子，连忙起身，慌张地抓住了扶手。  
舞台又亮了起来，德拉科回过头，一位穿着蓝色舞裙的女演员跑出来，贴着布景东张西望。乐团开始演奏，音乐低沉而恢宏，然而德拉科却听见了另一个声音，它从头顶传来，呼唤着他，德拉科，德拉科，它像蛇一样前行，缠绕在钢铁架子上，不间断地呼喊着，德拉科，德拉科……时短时长，时高时低，如泣如诉，德拉科感觉它已经飘到了耳边，他疯狂地往前跑，慌不择路，两侧有不少观众都朝他看来。  
德拉科终于跑到了底，他用力抓住了入场口的门，使劲拧动门把手，可它纹丝不动。这不对劲，他喘着气，瞪大眼睛盯着那个黄铜做的门把手，把手上雕刻着孩童和鲜花。他回过身，舞台上放射着银色的光，他的鼻尖蹭上了一点惨白。  
我想活在这美梦里，那个声音这样唱道，它让我迷醉，甜蜜的情人，我将你藏在灵魂里……德拉科奋力往前跑着，那个声音绕上了他的脖子，如同一根丝带，要将他勒死。他穿过最后一排座位后方的走道，跑到另一扇门前，身体因为惯性重重地撞在了门板上。他双手握住门把手一拧，毫不意外，它也上了锁。德拉科的额头抵在门板上，他不敢往后看，他觉得那个声音已经飘下来了，落在他的身后。他浑身冰凉，身体仿佛被冻住了，大脑一片空白。过了一会儿，德拉科转过身，一头朝人群中扎去。  
他在怕什么？他为什么要这么害怕？耳边传来此起彼伏的惊叫声，德拉科想将自己埋进黑色的棉布里，他怕得浑身发抖，拨开重重叠叠的腿，跌跌撞撞地往前走。他被绊了一跤，疼痛不已，又茫然地爬起来，踉踉跄跄。他闻到了各种各样的味道，他听见了各种各样的声音，可没有一个声音比那个男孩的叫喊更让人惧怕、战栗。回来，德拉科！他喊道，仿佛来自地狱。旁边的几个观众发出了惊恐的尖叫，德拉科茫然地仰起头，在黑暗的天花板上，一团光跳动着，照亮了一片白面具。  
德拉科怔怔地望着他，他们遥遥对视着，他看不清他的表情，也看不见他的眼睛。  
“是歌剧魅影！”  
“歌剧魅影！”  
歌剧魅影的身影一动，消失在了一根钢柱之后。黑暗中有银光一闪，悬挂在观众席上方的水晶大吊灯摇摆起来，垂挂在边缘的水晶链子向四周飞去。德拉科意识到了什么，他扶着椅背站起身，又一道银光闪过，巨大的吊灯颤了一下，开始旋转着下坠。四周响起此起彼伏的尖叫声，在吊灯下方的观众们惊慌失措，开始互相推搡着往外跑，德拉科的手臂被狠狠推了一把，他身体一歪，伸手想要抓住什么东西支撑自己，但又有一个人撞了他后背一下，将他撞倒在空座椅上。  
“门怎么锁了？”有人重重地拍打着出口处的大门，“有人吗？快开门！”  
“后面的人别挤了！”  
“哦，谁在踩我的脚！”  
“这边的门也锁住了！”  
德拉科想往外跑，可人实在是太多了，他跳上座椅，跃到上一层座位前的走道上。他的后背一痛，一粒被甩出来的水晶珠砸在了他身上。来不及了。一个中年男子匆匆从眼前跑过，他的身形是模糊的一阵风。整个世界似乎都在震荡、崩塌，声音和地面摇晃着，德拉科知道这是朝谁而来的，可是为什么？  
汤姆，他从喉咙里挤出这个名字，他要死了，他要完蛋了。他想要杀死他，意识到这一点之后，德拉科感觉自己像被一根箭贯穿了，浓烈又疯狂的情感霎时裹住了他，让他浑身发烫，喘不过气来。他在恨他，他想，不……  
吊灯越来越近，剧院里的人几乎都挤到了四周，中间空出了一大圈，舞台上乱成一团。里德尔注视着德拉科的身影，他被重重叠叠的水晶遮住了。当德拉科在剧院中狂奔时，他的脚步仿佛踏在了他的心上，里德尔的内心骤然升起了一种撕裂般的渴望，他永远想要逃走，而他永远得不到他。他被黑色的闪电击中了，恐怖的执念占据了所有，那一瞬间，他似乎变成了野兽——也许那就是他本身——他迫切渴望的东西，他得不到。  
里德尔抽出刀，举起来，一下，两下。德拉科在人群中乱窜，他被撞得东倒西歪。他试图跳跃，被绊倒在椅子上。在那疯跑的人群中，他显得格外滑稽、笨拙，他似乎非常恐惧，又好像已经放弃了挣扎。去吧，将他摧毁，将他撕碎……杀死他吧，将他的四肢刺穿，将他的心脏挖出来，把他的头颅钉在木桩上……里德尔看见了一截白色的脖颈，水晶直直地朝德拉科坠去，锋利的顶端即将刺入他的身体。  
杀死他，杀死他……他是野兽，他是幽灵，他是怪物，他是魅影，杀死他吧，让这一切在这里开始，在这里结束。他握着刀用力一掷，刀片刺进了一个坐垫里。杀死他，德拉科，德拉科……他望着混乱的剧院，一种前所未有的刺痛感席卷了他，强烈得让他扭曲。里德尔猛地跳了下去，衣服猎猎抖动。他伸长了手，试图抓住极速坠落的吊灯，德拉科的身影又出现了，他背对着他，他第一次觉得他如此瘦削单薄。  
汤姆，他听见他这样呼唤他，他不确定是不是幻听。一枚水晶珠擦过他的脸颊，里德尔重重地落在地上，胳膊撞上了座椅。他向前扑去，一把将德拉科拽进怀里，两人一起倒在座位间的走道上，吊灯猛地砸下来，水晶四处飞溅，如雨般击打在身上。里德尔紧紧箍着德拉科的腰，将脸埋在他的胸口。火辣辣的，针扎一般，细细密密，宛如一脚踏进了地狱。名为德拉科·马尔福的地狱，他想，他嗅到了男孩身上淡淡的香气。  
他忽然开始庆幸他没有杀死他。

德拉科慢慢地睁开眼睛，颤了颤，他感觉身体沉甸甸的，抬不起来。他呆愣了一会儿，猛地回过神来，看见了压在自己身上的人。里德尔靠在他的怀里，破碎的吊灯遮住了他大半个身体，他的脖子上有殷红的血迹。德拉科的大脑轰的响了一声，霎时丧失了所有的思考能力。  
“汤姆！”德拉科的声音简直不像他自己的，又干又哑。他掰开他抱住自己的手，伸手去试探他的呼吸，发现还有起伏，连忙小心翼翼地将他推开，从他身下爬出来。他费了点力撑起压在他们身上的吊灯支架，踢到一边，又将洒在里德尔背上的碎片小心翼翼地扫下去，避开他脖子上的伤口。做完这一切，德拉科开始颤抖着检查他的身体。里德尔脖子上的划痕并不深，但有一片玻璃扎进了他的后腰，渗出来的血濡湿了外套。有那么几秒，德拉科说不出话。  
“……汤姆？”他低声唤道，“你还好吗，汤姆？”  
对方没有回答他。德拉科咬咬牙，拉起他的手臂放在自己的肩膀上，摇晃着站起来，谨慎地往外走。他侧过头，注意到里德尔的面具已经碎开了，连忙取下，塞进口袋里。曾经的恐惧又重新回到了他身上，德拉科四肢发冷，心跳飞快，几乎要晕过去了。  
“坚持一会儿，汤姆，我带你去看医生，”他说道，抬起头东张西望，“有人来帮帮我吗？我的朋友受伤了！”  
他边走边喊，声音在剧院里回荡，很快地，有几个躲在走道上的人走上来，围在外面的人也回过神，纷纷跑过去帮忙。他们合力将塌陷的吊灯搬到一边，把被压住的人抬出来。  
几个西装革履的男人走到德拉科身边，其中一个男人伸手要去扶里德尔，后者一下子推开了他，身体略微动了动，将德拉科的脖子搂紧了一些。  
“汤姆？”感觉到了他的动静，德拉科连忙转过头，“你感觉怎么样？再坚持一会儿，我们马上就能出去了。”  
“……去哪儿？”身旁的人声音嘶哑，德拉科的胸口抽了一下，扶着他快步往出口走。  
“去我家。我爸爸有一个私人医生，他一定会治好你的。”他说道。  
里德尔没有回答。不知谁重新打开了灯，剧院一下子亮堂起来。然而德拉科的心仍然在黑暗中徘徊不定，他忐忑不安，但又有一种隐约的、热烈的向往。他什么也不愿意去想，他只知道他马上就要离开了，而歌剧魅影就在他身边。  
这和《罗密欧与朱丽叶》不一样，德拉科安慰自己，他没有死，他还活着，就在这儿，在他的肩膀上，在他的手边……在他的心中，永远在他的心中，他是他心中的魅影。  
fin.


End file.
